Bleeding Love
by KathleenDee
Summary: Yuna has just finished her Pilgrimage. Tidus and Auron have left leaving the party with many questions. But what happens when fiends and Aeons return to Spira? Yuna is driven by hope. Rikku by happiness, and Lulu and Wakka by...each other?
1. Hope

**Chapter One - Hope**

Lulu walked along the dock. She was given the task of getting Yuna for her speech. It only made sense to send her. Lulu understood this, what she didn't get was what in all of Spira she would say to make it better. Her love had left her, she was hurting. Lulu knew that nothing she said could make her feel any better. It hurt Lulu's heart to see Yuna go through something that she wouldn't wish on her worst enemy.

Finding Yuna wasn't hard. All you had to do was follow the whistling.

"Yuna, it's time."

It was the briefest of words; it held no emotion, no sympathy, no remorse. Yuna had barely heard them over her whistling. Lulu couldn't express her sympathy, not now at least. She had to lead by example, how else was Yuna supposed to learn. They made their way back toward the stadium. Lulu slowed down so Yuna could fall into step with her. When they entered one of the Grand Sphere's locker rooms Yuna spoke.

"Thank you all, for doing this with me..." She looked tired, sad and wounded. Her face stained with the remains of the many tears she had shed. Lulu noticed how she tried to stay strong even at a time when she was allowed to be weak. It reminded her of someone.

Rikku stepped forward as if she wanted to say something, the words never came. Khimari assumed his usual stance; arms crossed and looking forward, but not even the Ronso could help but look just a little sad. Then there was Wakka. He never was good at hiding his emotions, and even now you could see the hurt written across his features. He turned and looked at Lulu. She hated when he looked at her in that way. It was as if he thought she had all the answers, and she didn't. She didn't even have half the answers. So why did he trust in her word so? Lulu gave him a slight nod, the one she often gave when even she didn't know what to do, It was her way of agreeing that they were both unsure. Yuna then turned and headed for the balcony where she was to make her speech as High Summoner. Without a second thought, they all followed.

"Everyone...everyone has lost something precious."

"Everyone here has lost homes, dreams, and friends."

"Everybody..."

"Now, Sin is finally dead." Her words full of pain and pride. The crowd erupted into cheers of praise.

Yuna began her speech. It touched everyone's heart, and she was glad because that's what she wanted to do in the first place. Isn't that why she went on a Pilgrimage? To touch the heart of all Spira? That was the duty of a Summoner.

When she was done the crowd erupted in more cheers. Yuna's face welled with tears as she turned her back to the crowd; All Guardians stepped forward in concern but were halted by her hand,

"I will be ok, let's go home."

So they were off. They didn't even stay for party thrown in her honor. Though the ride home was anything but relaxing. No one ran around and asked questions, the spot in the hall of the airship where Auron usually stood was empty. Empty, it was how they all were feeling. Rikku punched in the coordinates to Besaid and walked over to Yuna.

"We did good Yunie" she said reassuringly with a hand on her cousin's shoulder. That brought the first small smile out of Yuna. She wasn't sure if it was to please her cousin, or if it were genuine. She looked up and touched the arm Rikku used to comfort her.

"We did didn't we?" she turned to all of her other Guardians. "We all did really well," and with that, the slow painful healing process began.

------

Nightfall came quickly, and even though no one said it, they were all glad to be given an excuse to be alone. Cid insisted on making dinner but Yuna politely turned him down. She needed some sleep. When she slept, she dreamed, and when she dreamed, it was of him. The twisted logic of the syllogism that would never let him escape her thoughts held Yuna ten feet above ground.

"Lulu," Rikku asked in a whisper as she knocked on the mages sleeping quarter's door. She heard movement then stepped back as the door opened. Lulu was still in her black mage dress but her wavy raven hair adored her back along with the few braids she left intact for when she redid her hair in the morning. She wasn't wearing make up either, Rikku stood for a moment gazing at her.

"Come in" Lulu said when she noticed that Rikku wanted to talk. She sidestepped and let the youngest Guardian in. Rikku walked into the small room. It was dark, save for a small candle that sat near the bed and the airship blinds were slightly open, letting in the moonlight. Rikku took a seat on the edge of the bed and waited for Lulu to follow. She still didn't know Lulu well, but from what she has seen and heard she knew she could be trusted, and she was a good person. _All grown up._

"Lulu, do you think Yunie will be ok?" Rikku asked shyly as the mage sat beside her, Somehow Lulu knew that this was what she wanted to talk about. She had been mentally preparing for the occasion as she did her hair.

"Yuna will be fine, though it will take some time, she is strong." Lulu said in a quiet voice. Rikku nodded then began fidgeting with the frilly hem of her shorts.

"I was thinking," she glanced up at Lulu then continued. "What if I stay in Besaid, with Yunie y'know? Do you think that will help?" What Rikku lacked in years she made up for in heart.

"I think that would help a lot Rikku, but what about your father?" Rikku waved her off with a small smile.

"Pops still thinks I live on the airship," Rikku said goodnight then exited the room just as quietly as she came. Lulu was about to change out of her dress when she heard her door knock again. She smiled a little. Not that anyone could see.

"Rikku, don't worry Yuna will be- Wakka?" she gave him a perplexed look when she opened the door. Of course she had to look up a little or she would be staring into his broad upper chest. Wakka scratched the back of his head and looked down at her. The first thing he noticed was how her hair was let down and trailed behind her. It wasn't the first time he saw her like this but he could count all the times he had on one hand.

"Hey Lu, uh Rikku went to her room" he said, he tried to be quiet. Apparently the two had been talking. Lulu crossed her hands over her midsection and tilted her head. Her sleeves drooped down to the middle of her skirt where a few belts crisss crossed.

"I see, and what of you?" Her voice wasn't cold in any way it was friendly. But somehow, it still possessed the authority it always seemed to have. Wakka cleared his throat and was about to speak. What was he there for anyway? He quickly racked his brain for the answer. Lulu stood there patiently awaiting his response

"Oh me? I just wanted to see how you were doin ya? Long day today y'know?" He shifted a little when she didn't answer.

"It has been, for all of us" she said in a somewhat far off tone that completely disappeared when she spoke again. "All the more reason for you to get some rest." Wakka nodded. He concluded that she wasn't in the mood to have a conversation. She did look a bit tired, and even he felt the effects of dragging screaming people away from Yuna starting to kick in.

"G'night then"

"Goodnight Wakka," she started to close her door but then stopped and watched him walk down the hall to his room. Wakka was a good friend, her best friend next to Yuna. It was just that sometimes he could be so dense it drove her crazy, or he would do something that reminded her of Chappu. She was terribly rude to him at times, and for that she was truly sorry. He didn't deserve it half the time, but he never let her apologize. As if her actions were some how justifiable. She knew he cared for her that was just how he was. He cared for all of his friends. The Pilgrimage had defiantly made that clear when he had to decide between his religion and their safety. Lulu closed the door and slipped out of her dress and into a velvety purple nightgown that stopped mid thigh. The airships' sheets felt like wrapping paper, but it was a welcome change from the cold ground and tree trucks she was used to sleeping on. She closed her eyes while taking in a nice deep breath. Then opened them quickly when she felt the airship sink dramatically. Seconds later Rikku was pounding down her door.

"Lulu! Fiends!" That was impossible, once they killed Sin the fiends were supposed to be gone as well. Lulu quickly jumped out of bed, she had no time to put on her dress so she grabbed her moogle and ran outside. Rikku was holding her claws, clad in kiddy pajamas with little chocobos on it. She jumped back at how fast Lulu had gotten out of bed. "On the deck!, I'll get Yunie, you get Wakka, Khimari's already out there." She said in a frantic voice that sounded like a whine. Lulu was off down the hall in a matter of seconds. Without thinking she quickly opened Wakka's door and ran square into his chest, sending her stumbling backward onto the floor.

"Wakka!, Watch where you're going!" she growled from her spot on the ground. Her hands cupped her nose as she winced at the pain.

"But Lu, _you_ were coming into my room." His truth made her even more annoyed at his presence. Wakka leaned down and tried to help her up only to be pushed away by her soft, yet surprisingly strong hands.

"I'm fine," she assured in a voice that could cut stone. Wakka looked hurt. "Fiends are on the deck." She informed as she stormed down the hall. Wakka had suspected something like that and was on his way to check when Lulu ran into him. He clutched his spiked blitzball against his chest as he ran off after her. When they reached the bridge Khimari was already in his battle stance. Rikku jumped next to him.

"Hey big guy, leave some for me!" Khimari looked to her then back to the fiend. A large eagle looking creature known as a Zu hovered closely to the airship. "Hey what's this doing so far from home?" Rikku questioned aloud. The Zu was usually a fiend found on Bikanel. They were somewhere between Besaid and Luca.

"Who cares ya? Let's just get rid of it!" Wakka said as he assumed battle stance and hurled the blitzball as hard as he could at the Zu's head. "Woo ha!" he exclaimed when it connected perfectly.

"Why?" Yuna asked just above a whisper, though it went unnoticed. The loud hum of the engine and the sound of weapons connecting with flesh made it hard to hear anything. Lulu wondered the same thing as she raised her hand above her head to conjure a spell. Why was a fiend here in Spira? They had all left when Sin was destroyed. Lulu knew whatever the answer was it couldn't be good. A large amount of thunder flew down from above onto the Zu. The fiend only seemed to get madder. Yuna prayed when Rikku was nipped by the fiend's claw. They were cutting it to close, probably because they were so tired. They hadn't been able to sleep since the night before their battle against Sin, and even then they were all too nervous to get a decent nights rest. Lulu casted Reflex on the party. Khimari saw her plan and casted Jinx, then Lancet. Wakka was going to catch his ball when one of the Zu's claws reached for him. Luckily Lulu's Reflex spell allowed him to tuck and roll away from the attack. When they noticed that they were no match for the Zu because they were all so tired, Rikku thought of idea.

"Hey Yunie, if there are fiends, then maybe there's-"

"Aeons!" Wakka finished excitedly as he evaded yet another attack. Yuna thought on it.

"It's worth a try, Yuna" Lulu said as her hair whipped around the green and blue aura that engulfed her when she readied a spell. Yuna nodded and started to summon Valifer. Sure enough the Aeon known as Valifer swooped down and awaited Yuna's faithful pat. Yuna stood in shock. A strange uneasy feeling came over her.

_This can't be...._

"Please, aid us." she breathed. Valifer did somewhat of a nod and began to attack the Zu making quick work of it after its overdrive. Soon brown feathers began to fall like autumn leaves. Valifer then flew away without so much as a glance their way.

"Wait!" Yuna called as she began to run after it. What ever was going on the faith would know. Khimari's strong blue paws grabbed her before she could fall off the edge of the airship. "Wait" she whispered again as she slumped to her knees. They could tell her where _**he**_ was.

"Uh...What are fiends doin' here ya? Thought Sin did away with em' when....we....did away with it?" Wakka panted as he watched the Aeon disappear somewhere near the moon. Lulu stood beside him.

"One can only speculate." she said as she uncrossed her arms and walked toward Yuna and everyone else. After making sure Yuna was ok the group dragged themselves into the main hall.

"What was that ya?" Wakka asked to no one in particular it was getting way to quiet he had to say something.

"The Aeon left, he… I can feel that he is no longer…here" Yuna said. That Summoning took a lot out of her.

"Maybe it's best we talk about this in the morning/" Lulu said taking over the situation quickly. The last thing Yuna needed was to stay up and talk about this,… what ever _this_ was.

* * *

Everyone was surprised at Yuna's cheerful mood the next morning. Wakka was sitting across from Lulu at the long table in the airship-dining hall when she and Rikku entered. Rikku trailed behind her with a grin on her face. Yuna was speaking rather quickly.

"- and if Uncle Cid-"

"Pop's!, nuh uh Yunie no way" Rikku said shaking her hands in protest. The morning had been fairly quiet. After they defeated the Zu everyone agreed to meet and talk about it in the morning when they could think straight. Wakka and Khimari spared that morning. Something they had started to stay in shape and so Wakka could learn better combat skills.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Would you stop playing with that ball and focus!" Lulu called as she dodged an attack then casted Fira on an ice Flan. The two had been assigned of keeping the groups' campsite clear of fiends for the night. Wakka was in such a rush to help fight that he carried along the wrong ball. How could he attack fiends with a normal Blitzball? Wakka looked over to Lulu, she was beginning to get surrounded by the other fiends. He was about to drop the ball and run to her side when he heard her get hit, but Khimari came out of nowhere and saved the day, When the battle was won Wakka was about to apologize for his stupidity when she gave him this look as she walked right by him without so much as a whisper. It was still imprinted in his mind to this day. Wakka cursed himself and his ball as he kicked it off as hard as he could. Khimari approached him. _

_"Lulu not mad"_

_"....I know, I just...I just wish I could protec-...forget it ya?" He slumped his shoulders and cursed again when he realized that he kicked away his only playing blitzball. _

_"Khirmari help," The Ronso said as he placed his axe down and assumed his fiend battle stance. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Ever since that time in the Macilania Woods the two have been meeting early every morning to practice when time allowed it. Wakka was actually getting good and he fought back the urge to tell someone. Khimari told him that the best warrior was the one who was not seen as a warrior. They were given an upper hand in battle.

The Ronso in question was standing by the door; arms crossed and looking forward. The airship crew woke up even earlier to eat breakfast and begin their chores on the ship. So the airship chef made extra breakfast for Yuna and her Guardians. Wakka sat with a half eaten plate of thick buttered bread and chunks of dried apricot and banana. Lulu sat across from him with a similar plate yet her portions were a lot smaller than his. Wakka noticed the two walk in and raised an eyebrow at Lulu. Lulu looked over her shoulder then turned to him, she finished chewing before answering.

"Hope," she said simply.

"Hope?" He questioned in a hushed tone. Lulu nodded. Wakka sat back a little and gave another quick glance over to Yuna and Rikku, Who hadn't yet noticed Lulu and Wakka at the table. They were heading into the kitchen to get breakfast.

"Well we'll just have to go check then!" Rikku said excitedly.

"Maybe they will have some answers..." Yuna trailed off.

Wakka turned back to Lulu who was slowly eating her bread. He couldn't help but watch her. She ate so gracefully, with small bites at a time, truly enjoying the delicious meal as if it were her last. He quickly averted his gaze before she noticed. He found himself doing that a lot lately, but he stopped himself every time. He felt ashamed, how could he do such a thing? To his dead brother no less.

_"I can never be what Chappu was...." _

She had actually told him that. He would repeat this to himself over and over until he was able to look at her without the aching feeling in his chest. He didn't dare dabble in what the feeling meant. Why? There was no need.

"Oh.....hope for.....y'know?" Wakka asked after thinking on what she said. They all still had their questions for Tidus. He left so suddenly though. And weather they all wanted to admit it or not, he had affected them all in some way. Lulu looked up. She was impressed, though her features didn't show it. Usually she would have to spell it out _and_ sound it out for him.

"Precisely" Lulu said quietly.

"Good morning Lulu, Wakka," Yuna greeted as she made her way over to the table with a plate of her own. This shocked both Guardians. She hadn't eaten a thing in days. Lulu would have to sit with her at dinner and wait until she ate something or she couldn't leave to go and sleep, dream, of him.

Hope was a powerful thing.

Once Rikku and Yuna sat down for breakfast they all began talking about what happened the night before. As it turns out neither Rikku nor Yuna could go to sleep last night so they stayed awake and talked for hours.

"Maybe they're just left over's ya?" Wakka supplied as he pilled some of his dried fruits onto the thick bakers bread. Lulu wondered how he could even eat at a time like this.

"That would explain the fiends, but the Aeons?" Lulu said after sipping her tea.

"That's what I said!" Rikku exclaimed with a mouth full of food. "Yunie said that the Aeon acted differently, like it felt distant." Lulu looked over to Yuna. In their entire journey she never realty thought to ask how it felt to Summon. Obviously it must feel like something. When She casted a spell she could feel the magic run through her body all the way from her toes to her fingertips. She loved the feeling. Each element had a different feeling. Fire spells made her feel warn. Water spells made her feel weightless, Ice spells made her shiver slightly, and electric spells made her heart beat quicken, like the random moments when she looked at Wakka. She paid those feelings no mind, in fact she never was able to correlate the two happenings together. So her heartbeat quickened, but remained unnoticed, it was just that small.

"Yuna?" Lulu asked. Yuna nodded.

"It didn't feel like I was Summoning, more like…. a sending."

**AN: Hey all, I know it has been a while since I've been updating but I'm here now lol. This Fic actually started mid way through my other Fiction ****Just Noticeable Difference****. It was a way for me to get out of writers block and continue JND. Well I'm not sure why but I have really been working hard on it lately, so I decided to post it for you all. Please let me know what you all think. I have high hopes for this Fic.**

**KathleenDee **


	2. Home Again

**Chapter Two- Home Again **

"A sending?" Wakka asked in a confused manner. Yuna nodded.

"Aeons needing sending, it does make sense since they were never really sent to begin with." Lulu said in a reflective tone. "But then they were never really dead to begin with either." Rikku nodded.

"That still doesn't explain why the Zu was all the way out here." Rikku pointed out. "Yunie thinks we should investigate. But....we don't know where to start." She finished sadly.

"Yuna, you really think you up for it ya? I mean, you just defeated Sin y'know? Maybe you should rest a little." Wakka looked worried, he watched her exert herself to her limits on the Pilgrimage and he didn't want to see her get hurt again. Yuna sensed this.

"hm, This is just something I want to do......we can still go back to Besaid....but if it's all the same I would like to ensure that all of our hard work doesn't go in vain." Lulu noticed the determined look about her, the one she had on the Pilgramage. There was no way of talking her out of it now. She knew there was an underlying motive for Yuna's interest. She wanted answers about Tidus. "You both have been great Guardians, and I would understand if you want to go home, I miss Besaid as well."

"A Guardians job is never done" Lulu said in amused tone. It was true, she missed Besaid, but she knew if she were to leave Yuna now all she would do is worry. What was she to do once she got home anyway? Wakka was thinking the same thing. Yuna was like his little sister, and he wanted so badly to keep her safe. Not to mention if Lulu went. They had been on two Pilgrimages together; he had grown so accustom to having her around. Rikku clapped her hands excitedly.

"Oh Yunie me too!"

"Yea Yuna, me too ya?"

"Khimari help Yuna, but must first go to Mountain." Khimari spoke from his corner. Yuna nodded with a small laugh.

"Of course." She nodded. So it was settled. They would go to Besaid and plan their next move from there. After breakfast Yuna found Lulu on her way to her room.

"Lulu," she called. Lulu stopped and waited for Yuna to fall into step next to her. "So what do you think?" Lulu looked at her.

"I'm worried, I wish you would rest a bit before you start another journey." Yuna dropped her head. Lulu was right, she always was. "However if you find it in your heart to do this, then I will come along." They made it to Lulu's room.

"We will rest in Besaid." Yuna informed rather unsure of herself. Lulu chuckled slightly.

"With the parties planed for the High Summoner who brought the eternal calm? I'm not so sure." Yuna laughed. It was good to see Yuna laugh.

_**Cids Office**_

"Cu E ryja taletat du cdyo fedr Oihea vun y frema."

"Tuh'd damm sa cra'c cdemm cruugah ib po dryd puo?"

"Pop" Rikku sighed. "Cra mujat res o'ghuf, oui tuh'd ryja du pa y sayhea."

"E's hud paehk sayh.." "Muja ar?, veha luhdyld sa ev oui haat yhodrehk."

"Caneuicmo!"

"Oac, pid tuh'd syga sa muug vun oui ev E ryjh'd raynt vnus oui eh y oayn o'rayn?"

"Oac Cen Pop Cen!" Rikku jumped over the desk her father was sitting in and gave him a big hug.

* * *

Wakka was sitting in his room holding a blitzball in his hand. Usually he and Tidus would play a quick game, Rikku and Yuna would sometimes join in. There was no doubt Tidus had grown on him. Who was he going to play with now? His thoughts wondered.

Lulu was walking by when she caught sight of Wakka through his open door. She was about to go read a book she found in the airship library, but that was only because she was so bored. There was no routes to go over with Auron, there was no supplies to buy, no Seymour to fight, no Tidus to explain things to....she could go on, but she choose not to. Then there was this new fiend, Aeon issue; it would be stressful enough when the time came. She leaned against the doorframe slightly.

"Wanna play?" Wakka looked up, the object of his thoughts standing in the doorway. She tilted her head slightly.

"You wanna play Blitz?" He asked. Only Yuna and Wakka knew that Lulu used to play when she was younger, and actually wasn't that bad. To get Chappu upset Wakka used to joke that _his girl_ was better than he was. It worked like a charm half the time.

"No, you just looked, disappointed....Do you want to talk?" Lulu always seemed to know when someone needed to talk. Wakka nodded slightly.

"I just don't know what to do ya?"

"About Yuna?" Lulu stood her ground near the door. Wakka nodded as he looked down at his Blitzball.

"I just think she should...."

"Settle down." Lulu finished. (AN Does anyone ever notice how they finish each others sentences in the game?) Wakka looked at her. She made it sound so final. "It would seem like she should, but..." Lulu looked off a little in her own thoughts.

"But? What'd are you saying Lu?" Lulu looked back at him. "She's gonna go crazy chasing something like that."

"Yuna is willing to, for him..."

"But she....she's so young. She could still...." Wakka looked down at the blitzball in his hands, he didn't know what he was saying. Lulu chuckled slightly. "Ok" he finally said in a helpless tone. "Ready for another one?" He smiled at her. Lulu couldn't help but smile back. Or what Wakka thought was a smile. She rolled her eyes and turned to leave, a soft expression on her face. Wakka got up and walked out behind her. "I don't know about you Lu, but I'm getting to old for this." Lulu's soft laughter could be heard with his loud jubilant one.

They just happen to walk by Yuna's open door when they were laughing. Rikku and Yuna were sitting on her bed talking when the Guardians walked by. Rikku raised an eyebrow at Yuna, "Lulu laughs?" Yuna nodded. Ever since their visit to Guadosalam when Rikku joined the group she only saw the mage serious and determined. Maybe smiling once or twice at something but never laughing.

"Chappu made her blush, Wakka makes her laugh." Yuna leaned on her elbows thinking. "Although now, it seems as if..."

"What?" Rikku asked. Lulu was so interesting. Probably because she was so closed off.

"Nothing." Yuna pulled herself up and looked down at her hands. " Do you think we should...just forget about…it?" She looked up at Rikku.

"Yunie." Rikku rested a hand on hers. "Everyone's with you because they believe in you, they want to follow you because they care, not because they feel they have to...." Yuna nodded.

"I just...you're right."

"Good!" Rikku pulled her hand away. "Plus life would be pretty boring without you y'know?" Yuna smiled thinly. She was grateful for her newest Guardian.

The airship was slowed down a little by the Zu's attack but they still made good timing to Besaid. The noonday sun shined brightly on the peaceful island. Yuna's eyes glowed as she took in the scenery. It had been so long, a year and a few months, since she's been home. Wakka patted a hand on her shoulder.

"Good to be back ya?" His accent lazy, she could tell he was glad to be home as well.

"It, is" She turned to the island. "Good to be home."

That night the villagers planned to hold a bon fire in the High Summoners honor.

"And this one was from Sin it self ya!" Wakka sat shirtless by the fire with three little kids asking him to tell stories about their journey. He was currently pointing to a scar on his chest. It was still relatively early and not everyone was outside yet. The sky was a light grayish blue and many stars started to show themselves.

"Are you sure you just didn't trip over your big ego?" A familiar voice came from above. Wakka looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Lu! You made it." He got up and told his little fans that he would finish tell the story some other time. They looked a bit sad but understood that Lulu was a special friend of his. "We'll finish the story some other time ya?" He reassured them and they nodded and ran along. Wakka turned to her. "Ay Lu, you can't be ruining the stories ya? Kids look up to that kinda stuff."

"My deepest apologies." She turned around and they started walking. Wakka laughed a little. Her sarcasm always amused him.

"So Yuna and Rikku coming?"

"Yes, but a little later. Yuna's feeling a little down." Wakka looked down.

"Oh, so you actually going to stay up tonight?" Lulu always left the bonfires relatively early.

"You make it sound as if I have a bed time." She mused.

"Heh you act like you do ya? Stay up tonight." He pleaded.

"Hm." She thought.

"Don't worry bout falling asleep either ya? Ill watch out for you."

"We'll see." She concluded.

That night everyone seemed to be in a good mood. Even Yuna. There was music, more than enough food, dancing, joking and laughing. Rikku leaned over to Yuna in the middle of the festivities.

"Having fun Yunie?"

"Yes, I am, I'm glad you talked me into coming." Rikku nodded happily. "Even Lulu stayed up." Yuna looked to her left where Lulu was talking with a village elder, the conversation finished and the mage walked over to where Rikku and Yuna sat.

"Hello Lulu." Yuna greeted.

"Hello Yuna, having fun?"

"Actually I am, I'm glad I came, where's Wakka?" Lulu looked over her bare shoulder to where the blitzers stood. He was amongst them laughing. "Oh." Yuna laughed and Rikku soon chimed in.

"Ay what's so funny ova there?" Wakka called in a friendly voice as he saw Yuna and Rikku laughing; even Lulu had a small smile on her face. Wakka laughed a little and everyone fell into friendly conversation. Yuna was feeling more at home than ever. For some moments that night she didn't worry about anything or think about anyone, she was just herself. Everyone seemed to notice her mood and they tried their best to keep conversation going for her sake. Yuna began to feel sleepy around midnight.

Wakka walked over to the three girls and sat next to Lulu. He stretched out his arms and yawned as he fell onto his back and looked at the stars. The bonfire band had packed up and it was getting quiet. People began whispering instead of talking. Wakka tugged one of Lulu's braids affectionately. Lulu turned her head and looked down at him. "You tired yet?" He asked quietly. Lulu had to admit she was.

"A little." She admitted. Wakka nodded as he placed his hands under his head and looked up to the sky. He stayed in that relaxed state until just about everyone was gone. Which wasn't that far along.

"Ok, Goodnight Lulu, c'mon Rikku." Yuna looked down at Rikku, who was currently curled up against her.

"Wh- what?" She picked up her head and her green eyes flickered up at Yuna.

"It's time for bed...you can sleep with me." Rikku moved around against Yuna's shoulder. It no longer comforted her, the bed sounded inviting. She mumbled a goodnight to Lulu who only smiled as Yuna hauled her cousin off to her room in the Temple. Khimari slowly followed. Lulu turned to her left to see Wakka looking dreamily up at the stars.

"They look different than I last remembered is all." He offered as explanation for his gazing when he felt her looking at him. Lulu looked up. Wakka took the opportunity to steal a look at her. He smiled; she had slowly opened up to her old self over the Pilgrimage. Tonight was proof of her healing. She had actually let go and joked with everyone. He had his friend back, even if it were brief at times, he was grateful. "No ya, you gotta see em' from down here." She looked down at him a little confused. Wakka rolled off the cloth he was laying and put it next to him for her. Lulu looked a bit hesitant but eventually lay down next to him and looked up. He was right the stars did look different.

"We've been away for too long, to have remembered." She offered as an explanation. In all of Spira there was no other place that had stars like Besaid. They sparkled so brightly and were so close that you would think they were reachable.

"Yeah…. You worried?"

"About?"

"Maybe all that we did to keep Sin gone, wasn't enough?" She had been worried about that since after the fight with the Zu.

"I am, Wakka, I think we all are. But it's the hope that keeps Spira…"

"What about Lulu?" He asked. She turned her head and looked at him. He was looking at her. "What'll keep you ya?" Such a question surprised Lulu.

"Hm." She questioned herself as she turned back to look at the stars. It was a good question. She never really had anything to look forward to except her love. But that was no more. Lulu had accepted Chappu's death on the Pilgrimage. She supposed that acceptance couldn't have come at a better time. She could finally do her job right. However now, now she didn't know what to do. She never really thought life was possible after Sin. Her plan was to sacrifice herself for Yuna's use in the end, but the end never came. What would keep her now?

"I think I'm here for you guys." Wakka said as he looked to the sky. "Why am the only one left? I used to ask y'know? It took me a while to figure it out."

"What?" Lulu asked. His words were true. His whole family was gone to the Far Plane. She looked over at him.

"That I was supposed to be a Guardian. Not just Yuna's." He looked to her and they searched the others eyes for understanding. They were met. They both looked away to the stars at the same time.

"Yuna." Lulu finally said after some thinking. She chuckled softly "and Rikku."

"She grew on you too eh?" Wakka laughed. Lulu nodded with a small smile. Wakka took in a deep breath of air. "You cold?" He asked noticing the chilling air that entered his lungs. When she didn't answer he looked at her. Her eyes were closed but he knew she wasn't sleeping.

"It's nice." She finally said, her tone quieter than usual. The fire crackled a few feet away. Who ever was last out was supposed to put it out, he was grateful for its warmth Wakka reminded himself to do it. "You'll catch a cold out here like that." He heard her say. It was quiet again.

"What are you thinking?" Wakka asked.

"Honestly?"

Wakka laughed a little. "Yes honestly."

"I'm thinking about our friendship." Wakka looked at her. Her eyes were still closed.

"Yea, one heck of a story don't you think?" He laughed and Lulu smiled to herself.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey hey hey, all I'm sayin is that…."

"Mhm" They both laughed a little. They stayed up a little longer talking until they couldn't keep their eyes open. It was early in the morning when Wakka slowly got to his feet.

"C'mon Lu. The priest probably thinks you ran away or something." Lulu got to her feet and Wakka picked up his cloth. Lulu casted a water spell and the bonfire was put out. Wakka stretched his arms again and walked with Lulu to the Temple. "Fiends ya?" He grinned when Lulu raised an eyebrow at him. The walk was literally 1 minute.

"Scared?" She asked. Wakka laughed.

"Me? Never…"

"Goodnight then." Lulu said over her shoulder in an annoyed voice as she entered the Temple. Wakka chuckled lightly as he watched her walk off.

**AN: So, what'd you all think? I think I rewritten the bonfire scene four times, and this one just stuck. The first couple of chapters will be updated faster since I already have them written so stay tuned and review!**

**KathleenDee**

Al Bhed Translations

_**Cids office**_

"So I have decided to stay with Yunie for a while."

"Don't tell me she's still shooken up by that boy?"

"Pop" "She loved him y'know, you don't have to be a meanie."

"I'm not being mean.." "Love eh?, fine contact me if you need anything."

"Seriously!"

"Yes, but don't make me look for you if I havn't heard from you in a year y'hear?"

"Yes Sir Pop Sir!"


	3. Nothing Gained

**Chapter Three – Nothing Gained**

Rikku was first to wake up the next morning. She was staring into Yuna's back when her eyes opened. She stayed as quiet as possible as she got ready for the day. She decided against waking Yuna up, she looked so tired and she hadn't gotten good nights sleep in months. Rikku looked around at her cousins room and smiled somewhat, it was obvious Yuna lived there. Everything was in its place yet it somehow looked un orderly; maybe the pile of thick spell books around the room had something to do with it. Or was it the vanity mirror drawers opened slightly. Rikku knew somewhere Yuna had a messy outrageously fun streak. Once she was dressed in her usual outfit she slipped out of the room and aimlessly wondered down the interior halls of the Temple. She was trying to find a way out, but like Yevon, the halls looked the same and were terribly confusing. After passing a door that looked exactly the same twice she concluded that she was in fact lost. It was at that very moment that a door behind her opened. Rikku turned around to see Lulu walking out of a room. Yuna told her that she too stayed in the Temple. Lulu walked past her then stopped and looked over her shoulder and Rikku got the message. She followed the mage out of the Temple and into Besaid Village.

"The halls can be confusing at first, you'll get use to them." She spoke in her quiet voice.

"How long have you lived in the Temple?"

"Ever since I was five." Lulu pointed a slender finger in a direction. "Wakka's hut is over there, that's where we'll meet once Yuna awakens."

"What about Khimari and Wakka?"

"Khimari is already awake, and Wakka… he should wake shortly." Just then as if on cue Wakka stepped outside of his hut and did his usual yawn and stretch. He hadn't noticed the two yet. He rubbed his face and started running to the Village entrance.

"Where's he going…Lulu?" Rikku looked to her side where the mage was standing mere seconds ago, she wasn't there. Rikku shrugged and began petting a dog that had just walked up to her.

--

Yuna's eyes opened and a tear rolled down the one of blue hue. She had slept, and dreamt. She picked herself up and noticed she was alone, more and more tears fell, it felt strangely relieving, as if it were needed. Just then her door knocked and opened. Yuna immediately knew who it was and tried to wipe her eyes but the tears just kept coming. Lulu always knocked then entered. She was the only person who had such a privilege just as Yuna did for her room. Lulu was sitting on her bedside and pulling Yuna close to her within seconds. Yuna's head rested on her shoulder as she wept onto her exposed chest. Lulu looked down at the younger girl in her arms. She hated seeing her like this. After a couple minutes of only hearing the High Summoner's soft cries.

"Lulu?" Yuna looked up.

"Hm?"

"I… Thank you."

"There's no need Yuna." Somehow that made Yuna feel a lot better. Yuna sniffled a little then looked down and laughed lightly. Lulu looked to her a little puzzled. "What?"

"You're all wet, I'm sorry." Lulu shook her head a little with a small smile. It seemed Yuna was the only person who made Lulu smile so openly.

"We are meeting at Wakka's hut to discuss what we are going to do, get ready." Lulu fixed Yuna's hair a little. "We don't want the High Summoner looking a mess do we?" Yuna shook her head from left to right messing up what Lulu fixed. She smiled up at the woman who she owed so much to. Yuna got up and let Lulu leave.

* * *

"Ggrraahh" Wakka pushed Khimari off of him and rolled over to escape getting impaled with one of his cat like claws. But as soon as he was on his feet the Ronso was taking him down again. Wakka tried to escape his grasp by elbowing him square in the nose. The plan worked and Wakka used this to his advantage as he moved on top of him and started using his fists. Khimari let out a growl and easily turned Wakka over and forcefully pushed him down onto the stone. Khimari stood and assumed his usual stance of crossed arms as he waited for Wakka to get up. Wakka was curled up somewhat gritting his teeth in pain as he held the arm he fell on. He sat up and looked at the Ronso. "Ay that hurt ya?"

"Fiends hurt more. Khimari think Wakka distracted. Distraction not good." Wakka sat on the ground a while longer and examined his newest bruise. Great, how was he going to get Yuna to heal this one? He knew she would suspect something if he came to her again. Plus she probably was in no condition to heal anyone right now. "Khimari think Wakka should let it heal on it's own. Yuna not always around." Wakka nodded understanding his motives.

"We should get back, everyone should be awake by now" Wakka was hoping to tend to his wound before anyone noticed it. Khimari was teaching him the fiends way of fighting, and some weapons training. Wakka had become quite powerful during the last couple months of the Pilgrimage, Khimari saw this as a good opportunity for him to learn a new skill.

---

"Lu!" Lulu turned around from where she was talking with a freshened up Yuna and Rikku. She knew it was Wakka, no one ever called her 'Lu', not even Chappu did. Wakka walked over with a small grin on his face.

"Yes?"

"You ready for-" Rikku watched as the two spoke. She always wondered about them. Was it just her or did they stand rather close when they talked. And she thought the whole nickname thing was adorable. It had to be a childhood thing, from what she gathered they all grew up together, so why didn't Yuna call her Lu? She reminded herself to ask Yuna about it later. Right now they had bigger fish to fry. She opened her ears to the conversation.

"That's completely ridiculous Wakka."

"But Lu-" Lulu turned her back to him and looked over at Yuna.

"Are you ready?" Yuna nodded, they all piled into Wakka's hut. Rikku and Yuna sat on the rather large chair in one corner. Wakka sat on his bed trying his hardest not to lean on his wounded arm and Lulu and Khimari stood.

"Well here we are again." Yuna smiled shortly. It was a good attempt to lighten the mood a little. Everyone was exhausted from their journey, and now, because of her they were up and out again. She began to feel guilty. Why should they all have to endure this?

"So I talked to Pops and he said that we could go to Mt. Gagazet but… after that we're pretty much on our own y'know? Pops and Brother are trying to study how the airship works so they build more."

"Where do you want to check first?" Lulu asked. They had to have some kind of plan.

"I was thinking Guadosalam, The Guado… they know many things that we do not."

"That's a good idea Yunie." Rikku added thinking back to when they visited Guadosalam last. The place creeped her out a little but mainly because of Seymour.

"When we leavin?" Wakka asked from his bed. Yuna looked to Lulu and Khimari.

"Khimari think Yuna needs to rest." Lulu nodded agreeing. Yuna looked back to Rikku.

"When did Cid say he could come?"

"Mmm not sure, but if I leave now then maybe I could catch him and ask." Yuna nodded and Rikku took off in a flash.

"So Yuna, you sleep ok?" Wakka asked to break the silence. Lulu had noticed him wincing because of his arm and he needed to draw the attention away from him, besides he genuinely cared about how Yuna had slept. She confided in him once that she had been having bad dreams during the Pilgrimage.

"Yes, I slept well." Wakka nodded thoughtfully. It was getting a little hot with so many people in his hut.

"Yuna." Lulu spoke getting Yuna's and everyone else's attention. "Do not be disappointed if we cannot find any information, for all we know the fiends now started appearing or they were just left over from our battle." Yuna knew what she really meant to say. She admired the mages level headedness; she would defiantly need it when it came to future matters. Yuna nodded signaling the message well received.

"So we just gonna look around ya?"

"That is the only thing we can do." Lulu replied. "I wonder which is best, we can't exactly tell others of our intensions."

"Lulu is right, that would just create a panic and undo all of our hard work." Yuna spoke up.

Wakka nodded. "Hm, so we gotta keep it a secret ya?" He thought about it. "But we just can't go round askin people questions without them askin why we askin." Lulu raised an eyebrow and nodded after deciphering what he had just said. He did have a point. What were they to say if asked? Just then Rikku entered the hut panting.

"Po…ps say..s we ..get t..wo days."

"I think that's enough time." Yuna spoke then moved over on the chair for Rikku to sit. "We just decided that we cannot speak openly about why we are looking around, it would just cause a panic." Rikku nodded and began to think of an idea.

"What if we just say we felt like retracing our steps, reflect?"

"What do you all think?" Yuna asked looking around the room at her three eldest Guardians. They had been with her from the very beginning and they were here now.

"Sounds good ya?"

"Khimari think Rikku have good idea."

"I suppose that will suffice." They stayed and discussed what they would need to bring and then everyone went their own ways to enjoy their mini "vacation." Lulu urged Yuna to rest and so she went to take a mid day nap. Rikku and Khimari went fishing for dinner; Lulu let a smile tug at her lips with the thought of the odd pair fishing. The black mage was currently on her way to the merchants when she noticed Wakka speaking loudly with someone at the village entrance. He looked to be keeping them out.

"Would you get out of here!"

"But Sir-"

"What is this?" Lulu asked as she walked up to Wakka. The boy looked to be around Yuna's age and had messy brown hair and crystal gray eyes. He was a messenger.

"Some Duke wants to send Yuna a marriage proposal!" Wakka was obviously enraged that someone would even suggest such a thing. He was in his right mind Lulu thought while her attention switched to the messenger who looked like he was going to soil himself. Lulu was used to Wakka's oafishness, he had always been rather tall.

"He said to send her the proposal, and I have to send it to her personally." He continued shaking just a bit as Wakka crossed his arms and huffed.

"Tell him she isn't interested." Lulu spoke up knowing very well that it was just the beginning of many proposals.

"But m'lady, am I to tell him that she said it, or you did?" Was he questioning her? The boy cowered under her glare, he rather have been yelled at by Wakka.

"Yuna is no condition to even consider a proposal of this caliber. I'll let you pick which you think is best." Lulu spoke coldly. He nodded then bowed. When the young boy was off Lulu sighed and started walking only to be followed by Wakka.

"Can you believe that ya?"

"Yes."

"What…why would you say that Lu." Lulu abruptly turned around causing Wakka to stumble to a stop only inches away from her.

"Yuna will be getting a lot more of them, it's good that we are leaving soon."

"But-"

"I believe you should be preparing yourself for the journey." Lulu closed the discussion by walking off. Wakka sighed as he watched her head for the Temple.

Later that day when Khimari and Rikku returned with pounds of fish they decided to do a fish fry to cheer Yuna up and because they didn't know what to do with all the extra fish.

"Buckets of em'!" Rikku cheered while waving her hands in the air at Yuna. Yuna forced a laugh.

"Ok then, Is Wakka cooking them?" She asked from the seat on her bed. Rikku turned and looked at Kimarhi who stood with his arms crossed by the entrance. He nodded. Rikku did a little jump,

"I guess he will have to, we just gotta find him?" Yuna stood up with her "pilgrimage" look on her face.

"You don't know where he has gone?".

Rikku shrugged "He could be anywhere really. Think we should ask Lulu?"

Yuna nodded "Hm."

---

Wakka slowly walked down the residential wing of Besaid Temple. He had to walk at a sort of an angle since his shoulders were a little too big to walk straight along the narrow halls. He used to fit, but that's when Sin was in his nightmares and Yuna didn't know how to tie her shoes. Well, Sin was still in some nightmares, and Yuna occasionally could be seen stuffing her bootlaces in, but none of that mattered. He made it to the familiar looking door and knocked.

Once again Lulu opened the door and was met with chest. She looked up a little. "Wakka." She greeted. Wakka sagged his shoulders in defeat.

"I'm sorry Lu." Lulu just stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. Wakka stood there ready for whatever wrath he had to endure. He blinked however when Lulu spoke.

"Sorry for what?"

"Uh- wa- weren't you mad at me?"

"No, What have you done?" She asked while crossing her arms. If he had done something stupid again it was a good idea that he apologized before actually telling her.

"N-nothing ya?" Wakka looked even more confused now.

"Well, then why the apology?"

Wakka scratched the back of his head and shrugged a little.

----

"Say Yunie?" Rikku asked as she and her cousin made their way toward the Temple.

"Yes?"

"How come you don't call Lulu Lu?" Yuna seemed a little confused at the question. As if it never crossed her mind.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Y'know how Wakka calls her that. I was just wondering why you don't."

"Hm, I guess I never thought about it before."

"Does anyone else call her that?"

"Wakka… but really that's about it."

"Hm…"

"Why so curious anyway?"

"Oh nothing really, just a thought. Anyway I was thinking about what we can do while on the road…y'know like a to-do-list. It would make it much more fun."

"A to-do-list?"

"Yeah like… eat shoopuff meat or, go skinny dipping!" It was clear that Rikku wasn't in the same mission mind set as everyone else. Yes, they would tell people they were on a vacation, but they were most certainly not taking one. Yuna looked over at her cousin as they climbed the steps in the Temple. Maybe she was just trying to cheer her up. "Something to look forward to incase…"

_In case it was all in vain._ Yuna thought. She smiled at her cousin's efforts.

"Maybe."

---------

Pretty soon the village got word of the fish fry and everyone wanted to be apart of it. It turned out to be another celebration in honor of Yuna. The whole town was involved by nightfall. Some men went out to search for firewood and others helped cleaned the buckets of fresh fish. The fish was then brought to Wakka's back area of his hut to be grilled along with fresh fruits and vegetables from the islands harvest and made in to shish kabobs by Rikku and Yuna themselves.

"Den dats when Datto found out he was allergic to shell fish." Wakka had Rikku laughing as he grilled up fish and handed it to them to arrange on shish kabob skewers for the party. He noticed with a hint of hurt and sadness that Yuna barely smiled. Sure she had heard the story several times but she would always laugh anyway. He turned a peace of fish over and frowned acutely. Ever since Tidus had left and a little bit before during those last few unbearable pilgrimage weeks he felt he could no longer relate to Yuna. She was no longer a care free little girl who loved underwater fishing and watching him play Blitzball. She was a heart broken woman. How could he relate to that? He had never really loved how she and Tidus had. Well, not as openly, not open at all. A tight feeling rose in his chest but was pushed down immediately. Before Lulu would scold the both of them for doing something childish or irresponsible. Now however the scale had tipped. Lulu was a woman, and once was (and who knows if still is) heartbroken. They bonded before in many ways, however now the bond was reassured by pain. It was the only real ink in relationships.

After turning another piece of fish over Wakka made a promise to himself to try and relate to Yuna more, but first he wanted to see if it would work, he would have to ask Lulu.

"What's wrong?" Rikku asked boldly as she noticed Wakka's face change.

Wakka quickly recovered, he would have to just hold it in until a later date. He swallowed the swelling knot in his throat and smiled. "Nothin' ya? Just thinkin' 'bout poor Datto, was bed ridden for two weeks."

"Hmm, Yeah, bet he stays away from it now huh?"

Wakka picked up the grilled fish and put it on a plate before walking over to where Rikku and Yuna worked. "Ya, you should see him in da water." Rikku chuckled lightly to herself then nudged Yuna in the shoulder.

"Hey I thought you liked Wakka's grilled fish?"

Yuna smiled politely, "I'm just not hungry right now. Say Wakka?" She called over to him. Wakka quickly walked over to them.

"What's up Yuna?"

"Can you save me some for when my appetite returns? We're going to sit by the fire after this last batch." She motioned to the almost finished tray of shish Kabobs. She really hopped he could, the islanders seemed to be eating way more than anyone had expected.

Wakka rested an arm on her shoulder. "No big deal ya? Go enjoy the party, have some cider too." Wakka sent her a warm smile and Yuna returned it. The two got up taking the last tray just as a few Besaidian men walked in and handed Wakka more cleaned fish. One of the men held a wooden cup out for Wakka and he smiled and thanked them as he took a swig of the fresh Besaidian cider.

Now this was not you ordinary cider, it had a sweet and tangy after taste and contained alcohol. The elder woman would make it and store it to age then bring It out for times of celebration.

"Yuna ok ya?" One of the men asked in concern. His name was Triad and was lean and tall, had messy wet hair and a small beard. He was a bit older than Wakka; they used to play as children when Chappu was to small to go to the beach without an elder.

Wakka took another drink. "She's a little out of it ya? You make sure no one bothers her about stories till im out there ya?"

Triad nodded and left with the other man. He respected Wakka a great deal and sat at the far edge of the bon fire watching the people around Yuna while he talked amongst a few Blitzers. It wasn't till a little later though that Wakka finally emerged from the back of his hut with the last tray of fish kabobs. He made his way around asking if anyone had wanted any and then took the last to Yuna.

"Thank you Wakka."

"Eat up, and keep an eye on Rikku ya? I think she's going to need to be cut off soon." Wakka joked and Yuna actually cracked a little smile at the truth. Rikku had discovered Besaidian cider, who knew what would happen.

Wakka talked to Triad and Letty for some time and then took a quiet seat next to Lulu, who up until an hour ago was absent from the festivities. She didn't look at him as he sat but she did speak.

"Rikku tells me you're depressed."

Wakka chuckled a little. "Depressed? No." He was slowly drinking some cider, it was his third cup for the long night and he was proud of himself for it. It was just enough to keep his mind off their upcoming trip.

"She _is_ quite animated with her words." Lulu mused aloud but to herself. Wakka laughed a little. They passed most of the time in silence engulfed in the flames of the large bonfire. Wakka watched the little fire whisps that resembled pyre flies flying away from the fire.

"Lu?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

She glanced at him. "Yes, go on."

"I-I'm worried about Yuna ya? And I wanted to know if maybe… I was doing the right thing?…or…maybe I should just leave her alone…"

Lulu turned and looked at him, he seemed tired, and concerned. The black mage straightened up a little. "It is hard to tell…" She glanced at Yuna. "I too must admit to have second guessed myself at times, but she needs us all now."

"Ya I know, but how do I be there…."

"You have been doing a fine job, Wakka."

"I just feel like we don't… I don't know."

"She has changed, we must come to know that she will never be the same, but no matter what, she is still Yuna. Do you understand?"

Wakka nodded, not that Lulu could see, she was staring off into the night. Wakka sighed, it was a nice enough night, children were still awake and playing amongst each other, adults and elders alike were talking, joking. Wakka frowned down at his cup. He wanted to be having fun, but it was obvious he wasn't. "And dey say, afta we defeat Sin, life will be perfect ya?" He said it to himself but realized he had actually spoken it when Lulu replied.

"Sin was a distraction, a blessing and a curse." She turned when she heard him moving to stand up.

"Ay." He agreed sadly. He couldn't sit with her anymore. For fear of something not even he understood. It had nothing at all to do with how he felt, or maybe it did. But tonight he just wanted to be himself, and he couldn't. "Finish it for me?" Wakka asked as he handed the cup of cider to Lulu. "No sense in wastin' ya?" Lulu nodded slowly. She examined his features and immediately felt what he was feeling. He attempted at a smile and began to walk off slowly.

"Good night."

"Night Lu." He turned to say before stopping by Rikku and Yuna, then Khimari then toward his hut.

Lulu fingered the cup finger lope in thought. She thought about what Wakka had said, he was right.

So much was promised, yet nothing gained. Was it all in vain?

Lulu took a small sip and headed for her room in the Temple. She really didn't know anything anymore. Nor did she feel like being there without… Wakka.

**AN: Review!**

**KathleenDee **


	4. Holding the Moment

**Chapter Four - Holding the Moment **

Wakka rolled over in his bed. For some reason his neck was stiff. He tried to stretch it out but still, nothing. Oh well, he thought while washing his face. Kimahri would expect him regardless. He pulled on his usual blitz clothes and grabbed a peace of stale bread, which he hadn't realized was stale till midway up the huge hill toward the beach.

It was early morning, dark, the air was fresh with a hint of sea salt, just the way he liked it and remembered it to be. Wakka had truly missed Besaid on their journey, especially in places like Mt. Gagazet, and the Thunder Planes where the natural elements were unforgiving.

His thoughts from the night before had dissolved, there was no need to try and figure out what was, he needed to focus on what would be. He needed to make sure Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu stayed safe while Kimahri was on Gagazet for the short period of time. Wakka reminded himself to apologize to Lulu for the night before as well, he should have at least offered to walk her to the Temple like he always did, and instead he just gave her a half empty cup of cider. It upset him a little in two ways. One, it wasn't very gentlemanly, and two why would she even care? Sometimes, very rarely I might add, Wakka wondered if he was doing too much for Lulu, if he was being too playful or even being too talkative. Then he would tell himself that if he was in fact being too much, she would tell him. She was quick to put him in his place about things. So did that mean that he wasn't being _too_ nice, or was that just different?

Wakka sighed as he reached the beach. Kimahri was nowhere in sight. He neared the shore and took off his sandals. He took his yellow jumper off and his chest gear and slowly made way into the cold morning water.

-----------

Lulu had been up for sometime now. She was currently in her room checking her inventory of moogles. Wakka's actions the night before had troubled her more than she would like to admit.

Lulu crossed her arms and stared down at her collection. She couldn't possibly bring them all. A weapon was as strong as their owner, and vise versa. She decided to give up the quest for the morning and turned to the very small make shift kitchen in her room. She made tea and decided to bring Yuna and Rikku a cup, they were only down the hall and had to be up by now for the sun was already up. That night they were to leave for Mt. Gagazet.

Rikku slowly opened the door. She was holding onto the door for dear life, her blonde hair a complete mess, her eyes red with fatigue. "Lulu?" She was clad in one of Yuna's night gowns, the shoulder strap on one shoulder slipping down.

Lulu couldn't help a smirk as she fixed her strap. "I see you enjoyed yourself." She got a mumbled reply. "This is for you." Lulu handed her the cup of tea. Rikku grabbed it eagerly with one hand, making sure to keep hold of the door.

"Commme in." Rikku stepped aside and Lulu entered to see Yuna sitting near her window looking out onto the water.

"Yuna?"

The girl turned her head. "Good morning Lulu."

Lulu approached with a mild caution. "Here." She set the tea in front of her and sat on a small chair next to the window.

"Thank you." She took the tea and began to sip it slowly.

"She's been sittin' there all morning." Rikku mumbled from Yuna's bed.

"Has she?" Lulu asked in a concerned manner. She looked back to Yuna who seemed to be somewhere else. "Speak."

"I'm just… tired Lulu."

"I understand. Will you be ready?"

Yuna nodded. "Yes, certainly." A look of determination spread over her.

Lulu rested a hand on her shoulder. "I worry."

"I'm sorry." Yuna searched herself to be able to pull out a frail smile.

"Save those for Spira." Lulu said while rising and walking to the door. She took one look at Rikku and smiled somewhat. "Anything like the Al Bhed version?" She asked.

Rikku squirmed around on the bed holding her head. "Worse…" she moaned.

"You are young, it will be worse."

"I'm not!— ooowwiiee…" Rikku jumped up to defend herself resulting in a massive headache. Yuna actually chuckled at this.

"I will watch her." Yuna assured the older woman.

Lulu smiled at her change in mood. "Good." She began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Rikku asked. Even under her current state She wanted to know how someone so introverted spent their time on an island like Besaid.

"The beach."

------

Wakka rolled out of the way in time and quickly got off his back and grabbed the spear in the sand, He got up and quickly charged at the Ronso across from him.

"No!" The Ronso growled. "Kimahri knows that he taught you what to do when getting back up."

Wakka backed away still in battle stance; his knees bent and arms out at his side's as if the earth would crack under him and he would need to hop to another peace of land. The Ronso seemed to like this a great deal. He returned to his battle stance and the two made slow circles in the sand as they circled each other, trying to anticipate the others next movement.

They continued to fight on for quite some time, Wakka gaining a bit more endurance with all the fighting and Kimahri getting a decent work out for once. When they finished the Ronso actually complimented him on his form. Wakka had just come back from a dip in the cool ocean water.

"Thanks ya"

"We cannot practice anymore." Kimahri said as they began their treck toward the small village.

Wakka nodded in complete understanding, "Eh I know ya, and we gotta help Yuna with this… say what you think about Yuna and…"

It actually looked like Kimahri was about to answer him when both men noticed Lulu walking along the sandy path. Her eyes were on the sea as she walked. Kimahri began quickening his pace leaving Wakka behind. Lulu noticed the Ronso and nodded up at him as he passed, then noticed Wakka clad in only his blitz trunks. She noticed with a hint of worry that the right side of his body was bruised lightly. Other than that he looked the same; feathery red hair, His goofy little smile and his eyes, warm and humble.

"Morning Lu." Wakka smiled.

"Good morning." They fell into step beside each other as they slowly walked along the path that led to the beach. Usually he just joining her without asking would annoy Lulu but she was truly worried about last night. They walked on in silence. Before the Pilgrimage such a silence was rare, Wakka could never keep quiet for long. Now, now it was as if he seemed to slip away into a thoughtful silence more than her, especially when they were alone. He was still himself but Lulu realized that he had changed; the Pilgrimage had done something to him. She would be lying if she said that she didn't like the quiet time they had. It was peaceful, he had been there for everything, and it was nice to have someone who understood that after three Pilgrimages a little quiet time was needed.

They slowly made it to the beach and sat down under a palm tree that Lulu would always read under on a nice day. "What happened to your side?" She finally asked when she noticed him wincing when he sat.

Wakka turned from the water and looked at her. Yevon was she beautiful. He gazed at her admiringly until Lulu turned and looked at him. Wakka looked away again. "Was an accident."

"You can't continue to have accidents Wakka."

"Ya I know." She was quietly trying to figure out what was wrong with him. "Gonna miss the ocean most."

"I agree."

"Nothin' else here…"

"Our past?"

"Yeah…" Wakka looked at her. "Member when Yuna first came here?"

Lulu couldn't resist a chuckle. "You thought she was a boy."

Wakka smiled. "Well how was I supposed to know?"

"Her name might have given it away… or her pig tails…." They both laughed.

Wakka shrugged. It fell quiet again. He sighed.

"You're tense."

He nearly jumped when he felt her hand rest gently on his shoulder.

"Lu?" He didn't wait for her to respond. "Sorry for um.. bein' a jerk the other night…"

"What? That is what you're depressed about?"

"I'm not depressed!" He smiled and Lulu smirked. "I just….kinda left you."

"I am a big girl Wakka."

"I know just—"

"I know." It was quiet again.

"So… when do we leave for Gagazet."

"As soon as Rikku and Yuna wake. It will be a long flight."

"Dey not up yet?"

"Well… somewhat." Lulu shook her head at the thought of a hung over Rikku.

"Better start packing den…"

"You haven't packed yet!?"

"Did I say packing… I meant….uh…"

"Wakka!"

Wakka cowered a little under her glare. "I was just joking ya?"

"No you weren't."

"Ok so I wasn't but I don't got dat much stuff…"

"Have you picked your elemental weapons?"

"Ya….wait what?"

"Wakka!"

"Ay ill be ready don't worry 'bout me ok?" Lulu shook her head as she looked at him. "Ok…?"

"Why is it that every time we have somewhere to go or something to do you are the only person who isn't prepared?"

"Dat"s not true… what about for Yuna's Pilgrimage..."

"You left your nap sack on the docks." Wakka chuckled. "I cannot believe you are laughing Wakka."

"Ay calm down ya? You know your gonna have to lossin' up a little, we're on 'vacation' remember?"

"We're only saying that."

"Yeah, but we gotta make it look believable, which means….." He stretched his legs out a little and extended his arm for her wearing a goofy smile the whole time. Lulu just watched him. "C'mon Lu…" He said quietly. Lulu sighed and gave him her hand. Wakka pulled her just a little closer to him and so that they both had their feet out and their backs leaning against the tree trunk. "Which means that you have to relax, have fun, Yuna will see that and think its ok to do the same ya?"

Lulu thought on it, he actually made some sense there. She had no idea why her tone was quieter now. "We still have our job as Guardians to do."

"I know, that comes first."

Lulu nodded in agreement as they sat beside one another. Wakka found himself staring at Lulu's hands as they sat on her lap. He just wanted to grab one and hold it. They held hands before. The night before they fought Sin Wakka found Lulu sitting on the outside deck of the airship looking off into the nothingness. They didn't speak a word to each other the whole night. All Wakka did was sit beside her and with no fear for the consequences picked up her hands and held them in his. Lulu merely glanced at him then back to the dark abyss, her hands tightening around his to let him know that she was glad he was there with her. That was how they spent their night; Wakka slowly massaging her hands and Lulu holding onto his for dare life.

Then there was another time when they were little, Wakka doubted Lulu remembered but they walked home from the sea hand in hand once. Maybe she did….

"I had no idea my hands were so intriguing."

Wakka immediately looked up. "I was just um… wondering…how…..you kept em' so soft with all that magic. My hands always get dry when I do my overdrive…."

Lulu gave him a look, the look she often gave him when he said something completely strange and off beat. "Your hands are always dry…" She said nonchalantly as she looked away from him.

"Nuh uh." Wakka pulled his hands up and sighed "a little…" He got an idea and soon grabbed Lulu's hand in his.

"Dry."

"Well yours are all mushy Lu."

"Soft?"

"Mushy."

Lulu rolled her eyes and looked off to the ocean again she sighed. "Should I be angry?" She started to shock him lightly Wakka smiled loving the way her magic felt over him.

"No, most girls have mushy hands, 'sides I was just jokin'."

She glanced at him then back at the waters. "Maybe I should have told her that it was not a smart idea to run off in search of something that was never there." She shock turned to an sharp icy feeling that contrasted the hot air nicely.

Wakka looked at her. "But he was here… you saw him I saw him… she touched him." That got another glance from Lulu. "I mean we can't say he wasn't."

"But he is no longer here Wakka… we all saw that." The magic stopped.

"Den what about da Aeon?"

"That may be something completely different…"

"Da fayth are Aeons dey also brought Tidus here… it could be connected ya?"

"She said it felt like a sending, a sending Wakka."

Wakka nodded slowly understanding what she was saying. Everything neede sending in the end, maybe this was just another step for closing the book on Sin. "What you gonna say den?"

"What can I say? She is very determined; Rikku is not helping the matter... .She is High Summoner, this vacation may fool the civilians of Spira, but the higher figures will know something is going on if the High Summoned doesn't want to spend her time at home." It was then that Lulu realized that she and Wakka were still holding hands. She stared at their intertwined hands for a second. The different shades of their skin made a pleasing pattern. Why were they holding hands again? She didn't remember, she let the thought drop when Wakka began to say something.

"Yeah Lu… Den now that Yevons not in charge, they're gonna wanna put Yuna in charge." He looked at her, "den what?"

Lulu looked at him, he was worried. "Well then I suppose moving around would be to our benefit in that case." They stared at each other for a second more then Lulu looked onto the water "It must have been special."

"What must have been?"

"Their love."

Wakka felt a knot rise in his throat. "Yeah…"

"It is hard though, overcoming it. She isn't ready to do that."

_Have you overcome it?_ "When do you think she will be?"

"Look how long it has taken me." Lulu chuckled with a sarcastic tone. It was quiet for some time before Wakka felt her slouching down a little more so she was completely relaxed her left hand still in his. "Maybe this 'vacation' will work."

Wakka chuckled "Check 'er out, relaxin'… it's a good look Lu." Lulu rolled her eyes and Wakka's smile got larger. He sighed; there were just so many things on his mind, holding Lulu's hand did not help at all. So for the time being Wakka gave up and decided to enjoy his last morning on Besaid for who knew how long. He lay down all the way and placed his free hand behind his head while pulling Lulu's hand up to his chest and closing his eyes. He hadn't noticed what he was doing until he felt Lulu's hand move around in his. He opened his eyes and to his great surprise he saw Lulu laying the same way he was, eyes closed, she had moved their hands in between them. He noticed that there was just something about Besaid that calmed her so much that she reverted to who she was before any Pilgrimage started, before her heart was broken, before she knew what love was. Lulu found this as well, save she was almost certain that Wakka had something to do with it.

They lied there in complete silence for the better part of an hour. Lulu was the first to sit up and look around. "Wakka." She slipped her hand out of his for the first time realizing how intimate it was and just how uncomfortable it made her feel when she thought about it. Wakka had apparently fallen asleep. "Wakka!"

"Eh ya? What's up Lu?" Wakka said opening his eyes an sitting up.

Lulu was already standing up with a frown on her face. She was dusting some sand off of her dress. "No wonder you can never get anything done, you're always out here sleeping." Wakka squinted a little. What did he do this time? Lulu began walking away back to the trail that led to the village. "Hurry and get your things together we will be leaving soon." Lulu shook her head a little. What was she doing just lounging about like that, she had things to do.

Wakka stood and watched her walk off.

---------

"I wonder which is best to take." Yuna said aloud while looking down at her staffs. She was in an obviously better mood than she was earlier that day. She knew something had to be done and she was probably the only one with the will to find out what was going on. She had to be strong, she had to get answers.

"Bring em' all!" Rikku said. She too was in a better and more stable mood.

"I can't bring them all, we are on vacation remember?"

Rikku thought a little while. "Wow Yunie you're right on that one." Rikku got up from where she was sitting and walked over to her knapsack and began taking out claws. "Hm this one is pretty…" Rikku said to herself while putting the claws in question in a separate pile. Yuna watched her cousin and shook her head. She sighed heavily and looked back to her staffs.

----------

"Are you both ready?" Lulu asked in a motherly tone once she saw Yuna and Rikku leaving the Temple with their knapsacks. Apparently Cid would be ready sooner than they thought.

"Yes." Yuna answered once they reached the stoic Mage.

Lulu looked to Rikku. "Yeah yeah I got everything." She smiled. Lulu nodded.

"Kimahri is already at the airship." Lulu said looking around for the only person she could count on to be late.

"Where's Wakka?"

"Right here ya!" Wakka called as he came out of nowhere panting. Lulu gave him a look and Wakka smiled sheepishly. "Had to ..um…sorry?"

Rikku laughed. "Don't let her make you think you were late, we just got here too."

"What happened to your side Wakka?" Yuna asked.

"Nothin just an accident. You guys ready to go?" Everyone nodded. They began their trek toward the airship and once there the reality of what they were doing actually set in.

"Nervous?" Rikku chuckled looking at Lulu. Who looked a little unbalanced, she hated take offs.

Wakka smiled and made a move to her side.

"I hate this part." He heard her mumble.

---------

"Kimahri think Yuna should stay a long time in Luca."

Yuna looked at the Ronso in question. The two were standing in front of a map in Spira on the airship.

"I was thinking the same…but then there are those towns…the ones without the Temples… Baaj and Renim…..what do you think?"

"Make look like a vacation. Kimahri think Yuna should have fun."

Yuna frowned a little and looked back toward the map. "We'll have time for that later." Her jaw tightened then slackened immediately she was fresh out of tears fro now, right now she had to be focused and ready. "I still wish you were coming for the whole trip….I know Lulu is not pleased with me but….you do believe me right Kimahri?"

"Lulu not mad at Yuna, Lulu mad Yuna's actions. Kimahri think you should take a break they just care about you."

Yuna sighed. "I know I know…but…?" She looked up at the big fury animal..

"Kimahri believes you." Yuna leaned into him a little and gave him a grateful nuzzled, the kind she used to give him when she was little. Just then Lulu stepped into the room a soft expression on her face. She was about to turn around and let them be when Yuna noticed her..

"Lulu?"

"Excuse me."

"No no…I uh…needed to ask you about this." She motioned toward the map she and Kimahri were looking at.

Lulu stopped from walking away and walked over to the High Summoner and Ronso. Kimahri slowly stepped away from Yuna and started toward the exit.

"Lulu know where Wakka is?" He asked.

Lulu looked over her bare shoulder. "He is on the deck." The Ronso nodded and left. Lulu looked back toward Yuna who was watching her intently. Their eyes met and both women mentally jumped back. Yuna no longer looked at her like a child, it was more of an understanding look that Lulu only got from Wakka who knew the hidden truths about her. She did not expect this from Yuna. But then again why hadn't she?

Yuna saw something in those deep crimson orbs that she could not put her finger on, she seemed convicted in some way.

"Is this our route?" Lulu asked looking away from the White Mage and to the map with a worn line on it. "No." She answered her own question. She remembered using one of Cid's machina markers to trace the lines they had traveled once they got onto the airship. It seemed like a good way to remind everyone how far they had come, but now as she looked at those worn lines that she had only drawn about a month and half ago, it meant more than she thought it would.

Yuna was following the trail closely with her eyes, she pointed to the Moonflow and a small smile found its way on her face. "We found Rikku here remember?" She turned to see Lulu's face.

She nodded. "Let's talk about this idea of hers."

Yuna nodded understanding her logic. "We are on a vacation." She shook her head lightly. "Going back to really experience Spira."

"Is that what you will say?" Lulu asked.

"Yes, and we will…we will do just that. We will go out and experience it with a wonder that we could not do before." Yuna said feeling more empowered the more she thought about the opportunities at hand.

Lulu nodded Yuna had become quite the speaker on this journey. "And what information must we gather?"

"We will stay intuitive….hm?" She was watching Lulu's mind wonder; she had gotten good at telling. The trick was that it was all in her eyes. Wakka would secretly joke to her that Lulu had become in control of everything else but her eyes. .

Lulu turned away and walked off a little then turned around. "I'm not clear on your intensions, Yuna."

Yuna knew Lulu would call her on it. "I…I know that _he_ Motivates me…that maybe there is a way to…." She was watching Lulu's face again. "But If this is truly a problem then…I feel I must help….I must." She repeated actually believing herself.

Lulu nodded. "That is all I wanted to hear Yuna…you will face harder questions."

"I know."

"I am worried for you….so is Wakka." She added remembering him expressing his concerns for her.

"I know….how…how is he Lulu?"

Lulu looked at her, a little confused at the question. She stepped back over to where Yuna was standing and looked at the map. "If I knew…." She said more to herself than anyone else. Yuna watched the Mage closely.

"He does not talk to me…"

"He does not know how Yuna…"

"I thought so…"

"Give him some time…"

"I'm not hurt by it, I just wish that…."

"What?"

"I wish that he would look at me the way he used to."

Lulu turned around and looked at her. "Oh Yuna... He doesn't…he doesn't mean anything by it you know, but you have done something huge, you are no longer the little girl he is used to."

"I know" Yuna looked down at her hands. A small chuckled escaping her voice. "He is pretty slow huh?"

Lulu couldn't help but laugh a little at the truth. "Yes sadly." The two stayed longer and talked about what they would do once they made it to Guadosalam. They settled on the idea of staying in the Inn and maybe going out to eat. The rest of the work would be done for them. Both Yuna and Lulu felt better about their communicating with each other.

They were on their way toward the deck when they ran into Rikku and a sweaty Wakka.

"Come on." Rikku pleaded.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause ya, I say so." He spotted Yuna and Lulu and stopped.

"Hey what— oh." Rikku turned around to see the two walking together. "Yunie! Lulu." She waved and they came over. Lulu gave Wakka a questioning look. He was drenched in sweat. Wakka only shrugged

"What you guys up to?" Rikku asked looking between the two women.

"I could ask the same thing?" Yuna said looking at Wakka.

"Wakka wont tell me where he was."

"I said I was playin Blitz."

"I don't believe you!" Rikku spat at him in a playful manner.

Wakka shrugged again annoying Lulu slightly. What was with the shrugging? He never did that before.

"Well I'ma leave now…."Wakka said inching away from Rikku. "Don't wanna be all sweaty for dinner." He ignored the look Rikku gave him as he ran off.

"I don't believe him." Rikku stated.

At dinner that night they all sat together and talked about upcoming plans for the trip to Gudosalam and how they would handle talking to people and their strategy to find out what was going on. Though they were actually sociable with one another they hit a lul in conversation while they ate. Wakka sat across from Lulu as usual. He playfully pushed her leg under the table. Lulu looked to him and then back to eating. Wakka felt a little bad, maybe she wasn't in a playful moo— He couldn't even finish his thoughts because Lulu had kicked him back causing him to jump a little and drop his fork. Everyone turned to look at him, including Lulu He couldn't believe her, she even wore that same concerned facial expression yet he could see the light mirth in her eyes. He would have to get her back.

"Dirty move." Wakka said as he walked past her after dinner toward his room. Lulu only smiled to herself. Well it served him right. Lulu walked back to her and began going through her knapsack for her nightwear. She took out her nightgown and placed it on her bed. She had the same room she had last time on the airship so she knew it well enough. She decided to read up on some of her older spells. If they were going to be fighting again, well she had to be prepared. The final battle with Sin was very interesting now that she reflected on it, first for battle tactics and then she began to read more deeply into it. Emotions were running high and everyone could taste both victory and tragic defeat. It had defiantly left its scares both mental and emotional. Scares…. Lulu lifted her right hand sleeve to see a long slash dried with blood that suddenly stopped. She though of the rest of the scare and the owner who's chest it sat on now.

Wakka pulled his food stained shirt off. He didn't know what was up with him lately; he had been spilling everything he ate all over himself. He tossed the shirt on his bed and looked down at the gash on his chest. It was slowly healing. The medic suggested the White Magic not touch it, to let it clean itself instead of depend on Yuna's magic. It still stung a little when he showered or sweated but other than that it just looked ugly. He sighed and started looking for a new shirt.

Lulu found it hard to focus now, she wanted to read but all she could think about was the fight with Sin, so many things happened, why she hadn't thought about this sooner. Tidus stayed very close to Yuna the entire time, no matter the battle formation they were in. Well she wasn't surprised there. But then there was Wakka. He…was…what was he? Lulu put her book down as if it would help her think. He was so protective and sharp, he wouldn't have gotten hurt at all if he didn't push her out of the way to take the rest of the hit for her. After that he merely glance back at her to see if she was ok and went back to fighting. Something burned deep within, Lulu wasn't sure if it was all the pent up anger for all the false teachings or if it were something else.

After the battle he was first to drop to his knees after Tidus disappeared, his chest was bleeding profusely, luckily the attack didn't pierce his heart. Thinking back on it now made her feel a little bad for not caring more than she had before. Though he never once mentioned taking the hit for her. She doubted anyone really knew, everyone was caught up in their own fight they just knew he got hurt.

_For me _

**AN: Hey all, ok so I tried to fix up the grammar and spelling in this. Hope it went well. How do you like the story!? Gosh don't be shy, I am very interested to see what you think! **

**KathleenDee **


	5. Silent Night

**Chapter Five- Silent Night **

Lulu suddenly had to go see if he were ok. She knew it was completely ridiculous of her to check if he were ok now, they fought Sin a month ago. Still. She thought as she exited her room. The large glass aquarium style windows running along the airship hallway told her it was a little past night fall and everyone was huddling down to sleep. She was walking by Yuna's room when she got drawn in by Yuna and Rikku talking, she wanted to make sure they were both ready for the day ahead of them.

About a half an hour Wakka decided it was getting way to late, he was going to go to sleep. He stepped out of his room clad only in his long pajama bottoms and socks. He usually said goodnight to everyone first, but the hall seemed way to quiet for Wakka. He found Khimari on his way to his room.

"Hey, g'night." Wakka smiled lightly. The Ronso looked tired.

"Goodnight."

"Say have you seen the girls?" Wakka asked as he passed the Ronso. He only pointed to Yuna's room.

_All of them in dere?_

He thought twice about going in. He didn't want to ruin whatever female thing was going on with his male-ness. He shrugged it off and decided that he was only going to say goodnight. The room was still when he walked up to the door he had to wonder if anyone was actually in there. As soon as he thought about knocking the door swung open and Rikku jumped out.

"Whoa…" Her green eyes flickered then went to a dull green that everyone came to know as Rikku in her tiredest of states, they also looked a little red. "Night." She said as she patted his shoulder and walked down the hall. Her wild blond head bobing left and right. Wakka turned around and found himself staring at Lulu who stood in the door ready to get out.

"Wakka…"The scare caught her eye. "What are you dong here?" She said averting her gaze to his face.

"Wha I can't walk in da hall now eh?" He scratched the back of his head and chuckled slightly as Lulu stepped from the door frame and into the hall with him.

"I thought for sure you would be asleep by now."

"Well ya—"

"Wakka? Lulu?" Yuna called from inside the room. Wakka looked the door then at Lulu a bit closer, her eyes were a bit red around the edges as if she had been crying.

"W…were you cryin' Lu?" He asked quietly. Lulu glared at him and Wakka just stared right back. One thing about Wakka that had just started happening was him deflecting her glares with a serious look of his own. She did not know how to counter it so she enterd the room.

"Come on." She said as she entered the room. Wakka followed.

The two walked into the dim room and immediately sat down on either side of Yuna who was now in tears again. Wakka stared in disbelief. Whatever Yuna was saying he couldn't tell, her words were muffled onto his bare chest along with her tears. He looked at Lulu over Yuna and saw that she looked like she really wanted to leave. Wakka pulled Yuna closer. "Shh It's ok…" He kissed the top of her brunette head.

"She…Yuna is feeling bad about…us. bringing us." Lulu clarified, one of her hands on Yuna's back soothing making circles.

"What are kidding me? I didn't even have to ask myself twice Yuna, I love you, and I'm your Guardian…don't forget dat ya? I…we're here for you." Yuna only hugged him closer.

About an hour later Lulu, Yuna, and Wakka went back into time about ten years as Yuna slept soundly between her two Guardians like she did whenever she had a night terror. She would grab them both and tell them to stay with her. And here they were in her dark room wondering if the other were awake while they listened to Yuna sleep quietly and hopefully

peacefully.

The silence was getting to Wakka but before he could say anything Lulu moved a little.

"Lu?" He whispered. He looked over at her back, she turned around quietly.

"You may leave if you want to." She whispered.

"What? Why would I do dat ya?"

"Ok." She watched him look down at Yuna. "You see?"

"Yeah." He whispered "Got da weight of Spira on dem little shoulders of hers."

"I wish that… I could take it away."

"Lu if dat was possible you both would never get hurt, I'd make sure of it."

Lulu just looked at him looking at Yuna. "But then who would tend to you?" His scare barely visible in the dark room.

"I'd be ok….you cold?" He asked noticing that they were both above the covers and Yuna was all snuggled up in her blanket from back home.

"I am fine."

"Ok." And that was the last they said in a little while of lying awake. Yuna woke up four hours later and smiled as she looked to both sides of her. Wakka lie on her right and Lulu on her left. She didn't know what they had done but it was the first night she could not remember her dream at all. It made her a little sad for his memory was something she never wanted to loose, but then it empowered her, maybe now she could think clearly. Yuna, suddenly filled with an energy slipped out of bed leaving her blanket behind and wondering out of the room, making sure to close the door.

Wakka woke shortly after that and noticed Yuna gone, and Lulu fast asleep across the bed from him. He knew he was freezing with wearing no shirt, and Lulu had less body weight and fat to keep her warm. He moved over a little and grabbed the blanket in the middle of the bed and draped it over her body. Lulu moved around a little but then fell still again. Wakka went back to sleep after that. Ironically enough Lulu woke after he covered her up. Her body was just alerting her that there was a change in temperature; Mages were very sensitive like that. She noticed the furry blanket draped over her and looked for Yuna. She was still out and, Wakka was now lying in the middle of the bed. His breathing light with a small shiver at the end of every in take of breath. She felt a little bad and moved over some and covered him half way with the blanket, it was better than not at all she figured. Right when she covered him though Wakka stirred. "Here." Lulu said quietly as she gave him some cover. Wakka moved close to her and took some that she was offering. Lulu froze up a little he was so close to her.

"Thanks Lu." He mumbled sleepily. She softened and thought her last thoughts were foolish, it was just Wakka. They both fell back to sleep getting closer as the night went on as the degrees dropped. Once they couldn't move any longer they woke up. "Here…" Wakka slung his arm over her midsection. Lulu looked at him sleepily blinking back and forth from sleep and reality. Wakka smiled lightly he never seen Lulu look so confused in his life, he doubted he would remember for he too was just as sleepy. They both fell right back to sleep.

Yuna only smiled at the two as she came back into the room. She turned right around and went to Rikku's room. The next morning Lulu woke first feeling very rested, the light of the morning clouds casted the room an orange yellow. For the first time in years she just wanted to lie in bed and stay comfortable and warm. She closed her eyes tightly then quickly opened them when she realized what she was looking at. Wakka's chest slowly lifted and fell. She looked up a little to see his very peaceful face lost in a very relaxed slumber. Then she noticed his arm slung over her midsection. She quickly rolled out of his grasp and stood on the side of the bed and watched him move over a little to where she was lying. He opened his eyes slowly. Then nearly tripped over the blankets as he stumbled t his feet.. The first thing in his head was hoping to the high heavens that he hadn't cuddled with Yuna. That was just wrong on all levels. Then he noticed the very peeved looking Lulu standing arms crossed he opened his mouth slightly then closed it. and they just stared at each other as the golden morning shinned into the room.

"Sorry Lu."

"I have to—"

They both said at the same time.

They fell quiet.

"That…can't happen, Wakka." She pulled on her sleeve as she said this in a very uncertain voice. "It…Yuna, it's unacceptable." She finished in a more sure tone. They just looked at each other and then Lulu moved to leave the room.

"Unacceptable." Wakka repeated causing Lulu to stop. "Right, sorry Lu." He just held her gaze and Lulu wasn't sure how. He looked as if he knew something she didn't. She left the room totally out of her element of control.

Lulu walked down the hall slowly. Her mind would not let the warm feeling of Wakka's body near hers leave her senses. The way his arm would hold her close to him, the way his surprisingly smooth skin felt on her cheek when she rested it on his chest.

_Stop!_

She made it to her room and sat on her bed. She touched her nightgown that was still folded on her bed from the night before. Lulu took a sigh and slipped into it.

Back in the room Wakka was slouching his shoulders hating the sun for rising so soon.

He went over to the bed and lied back down with a sigh he remembered his arm around her and the way she leaned more onto him like she actually needed him. The way she smelt…he shook his head.

Later that morning (about two hours later) everyone was up and about. Rikku sat with Yuna in her room.

"So…you just felt like sleeping with me?" Rikku asked again making sure she got the story straight. It was usually the other way around. Along the Pilgrimage when Rikku got scared she would sneak into Yuna's tent or even sleeping bag. Yuna would wake up and smile while making room for her younger cousin.

Yuna nodded. She couldn't possibly tell Rikku what happened. She wasn't even sure she really knew what happened. "I was lonely." She added.

"Oh…well that's ok.' Rikku patted her cousin's shoulder. She had a small inkling that Yuna was lying about something, she just was not to sure about anything anymore. Just then Lulu came to the open door and winced acutely at how pink the room was.

"Are you ladies coming to eat breakfast?" She asked.

"She asks as if we have a choice." Rikku whispered loud enough for Lulu to hear.

"We are coming." Yuna said behind a soft smile. Lulu nodded and left the room. Rikku hopped off of her bed and grabbed her cousin by the elbow.

"Yunie c'mon, before Wakka and Tidus eat— …everything….." She stared at her cousin.

_Lnyb lnyb lnyb lyh'd E drehg pavuna E cbayg! _

Yuna felt the sting, how something could be so normal only a month ago and now was so foreign to think of. Tidus would never be first at breakfast stuffing his face again, never. Nor would he be there after it…or before it. Yuna gulped for air suddenly feeling like she was at a loss of all thought and reason.

Rikku squeezed her cousin's shoulder. "I'm sorry." Her voice light and innocent. " I fo—" Rikku used her better sense to just stop talking. Instead she moved to hug Yuna tightly. "We'll find him Yunie…"

At the breakfast table things weren't going any better. Lulu sat across from Wakka in silence. Wakka took a sip of his milk and sighed loudly.

"What?" Lulu asked a bit annoyed he'd been sighing all morning.

"Lu I didn't mean to…do nothin' you know dat ya?"

She looked at him. Why was he talking about this? She thought she made it very clear that they would not be speaking of it again. But then again Wakka never listened to a word she said, or so she thought. "Yes."

"Ok…good…um.." She still seemed mad. "I…" Wakka was trying to tell himself to shut up but the gibberish just continued to flow. "Not dat I wouldn't..I I I mean not dat I could…"

Lulu was just looking at him. The lines on his forehead crinkling with the stress of saying the right thing. He wasn't even looking at her. "Are you finished?" She asked in a joking tone.

Wakka looked up from his food at Lulu. So she wasn't mad, she actually looked amused. Wakka grinned and blushed a little. "Yeah."

"Good." Lulu shook her head and continued to eat.

Rikku entered the dining room and took her seat beside Wakka. Wakka was to bust stuffing his face to notice how Rikku thumped into her seat and looked disagreeably at her food. Lulu watched the whole thing.

"What is a matter?" Lulu finally asked. It seemed everyone were in some type of mod that morning.

"I'm such a shopuff licker." That sure got Wakka's attention. Lulu only raised an eyebrow at her choice of words.

"What?" Wakka asked.

"I said something on accident…and well now Yunie is all sad again." She sighed heavily.

Lulu sat back in her seat. "That must explain why she is absent."

"Yeah, tried to talk her into eating…well that was half the problem."

Lulu nodded. Wakka sat back in his seat. "She gonna be hungry later."

"No I am not" Yuna said coming out of no where with a cup and a plate of food. She took her seat beside Lulu. "Sorry, I had to…"

"It's fine." Lulu said before continuing to eat.

After a short while the intercom came on. In raspy Al Bhed a crewman said the coordinates and the temperature. Rikku translated.

Wakka sighed. "Just keeps getting colder, I was freezin' last night." He shook his head thoughtfully.

"Well we are getting closer to Gagazet." Rikku said after swallowing some eggs.

"You all will do well to remember your coats this time." They were not even the least bit concerned about weather until they made it to Gagazet.

Rikku nodded. "It's winter there."

"Dey got seasons?" Wakka asked, he just figured it was cold all the time.

"Yea…winter, spring, winter, spring." Rikku said seriously.

"Seriously?" Wakka asked.

Lulu shook her head. "Of course not." Was he really still that dense?

"We actually were there in Summer, Wakka" Yuna spoke up.

"You gotta be kiddin' me." He looked miserable. He hated wearing layers.

"Why do you think Khimari has all that fur?"

They all finished eating breakfast and decided to all stay in one central room without really knowing it. No one wanted to be alone. Rikku was showing Wakka all the controls up close as she took the airship wheel. He asked questions about the foreign machina while Rikku was more than happy to give answers. This left the two mages to their company. Which was good, Lulu felt as if she was losing the ability to tell with Yuna, she was getting harder to read as the days went by and of course it concerned her.

There was a lull in the conversation and both women were glancing at Rikku and Wakka.

"So how did you sleep?"

Lulu turned her head sharply at Yuna. What was she to say? Was she being smug or was she really concerned? "Fine." She choose, it was a very safe word. Lulu looked back to the clouds, why was she acting so guilty? They shared a blanket, it was cold. So what was the big deal? Secretly Lulu knew exactly what was wrong but somehow it didn't seem wrong deep within her. Wakka's presence calmed her, even more so than ever before.

Yuna looked at her, momentarily forgetting her own problems. What was going on her head, she wondered. "I am sorry for last night." She lowered her head and chuckled lightly. "I thought I had out grown such foolishness like that by now."

Lulu rested a hand on her shoulder. "It is fine. We were more than happy to be there for you, Yuna."

"Yes." Yuna nodded remembering her and Wakka, and then she remembered more. "So you did sleep ok?"

Lulu nodded. "Yes."

Yuna smiled thinly at the Mage. "Good, Wakka's still a bed hog though." She remembered back when they were all younger how he would just sprawl himself out not caring who was sharing the bed with him.

Lulu only nodded not wanting to think about it. It was not like he had tried anything, he tried to make that clear at the table and she brushed it off with a joke. He seemed to pleased to take the easy way out of it, and quite frankly Lulu was glad for that. It was not the leaning against him, or not even his arm around her that made her so uneasy. It was the feeling she got when he did that worried her. Her heart felt as if it were swelling, and that made her nervous.

All of a sudden Wakka called to them. "Ay Lu, Yuna check it out ya?" He was sitting in the cockpit with Rikku looking over his shoulders to make sure he didn't kill them.

"Rikku." Lulu warned.

Yuna only shook her head then looked back to Lulu. "Those two, I suppose they won't have a problem with our plan."

"They are all too eager to get started."

"And you?"

"You know what I think, Yuna."

Yuna did know. "But… don't you want to know Lulu? Are you not curious at all about this?" She wondered what was holding the Mage back from being herself.

"I care for your safety more than I care for my curiosity. You have chosen to do this and I will stand by you in that but it will very dangerous. I worry that you only jumped to such a conclusion just because your heart told you to do so."

Yuna stared at her a little surprised, but she knew even though she didn't want to admit it that Lulu had read her like a book. Though it took some time on her behalf. "And what is so wrong in that?" Yuna asked before walking off. Lulu only sighed as she watched the young woman storm off. This would not be easy for either of them. She did not know what Yuna expected from her.

Wakka caught a glimpse of Yuna storming away like a spoiled child and Lulu sighing and turning her attention to the skies.

"Hey you wanna watch what you're doin' big guy or should I drive?" Rikku asked in a chuckle. Then she turned to see what he was looking at.

Wakka got up. "We can continue lessons later ya?" Rikku nodded and took the controls. He got up quickly then slowed his steps down as he got closer to her. He didn't want mess with her peaceful atmosphere.

Lulu suddenly became aware of his presence.

Wakka crossed his arms and just stared out onto the skies. He knew if she had anything on her mind at all that she would say it in due time. So they stood there, side by side not saying a word for about five minutes.

Lulu uncrossed her arms and laced her fingers together in front of her. "I wish she could understand." Lulu finally said. Wakka looked at her. She looked so tired, and more concerned than he had ever seen her look. "You know." She actually looked at Wakka.

"I…"

Lulu looked away from him. He could never know what Yuna was going to go through if this did not work. If they could not find him and bring him back, she had no idea what she was delving into. "I suppose the right thing…." Lulu stopped herself. What was the right thing anyway? Some time passed, "I suppose the right thing is for her to decide." Lulu said feeling sure of her answer. She looked at Wakka.

"She's a pretty stubborn kid."

"I can no longer pray for her." Lulu said looking away to the skies. With Yevon gone a lot of things were slowly starting to come to light. What were they to look to now? "I can only guide her."

"And when she doesn't listen?"

"I can only be there through it all. She no longer needs me to help make her decisions."

"She still looks to you for approval."

"Yes."

"She still needs you den." Wakka concluded. "Sides Lu." He nudged her playfully. "Where else you goin?"

Lulu smiled lightly at him then looked back out onto the sky. "True."

Wakka's smiled dropped and he sighed. "I uh…didn't mean it like dat." He scratched the back of his head.

"I know." She said turning to look at him then turned to walk away. Wakka followed her and at first he was not sure why but he soon found that following Lulu was a good idea. They were walking past Yuna's room when they heard some something from inside of the room. They both stopped waiting for clumsy Yuna to pick herself up.

"Are you looking for me?" Yuna asked as she came around the hall. Lulu and Wakka were just stopped in front if her room door. Both Guardians quickly turned to look at her. If she was not in her room, then what was making all that commotion? They heard a large snapping noise and then a low growl.

"Yuna, go and get Khimari and Rikku." Lulu ordered.

"But—"

"Now." Lulu said in a very low and clam authoritative voice that Yuna dare not say no to, she knew Lulu long enough to know when and how to cross the line. Now was not one of those times. Yuna hurried off to get her cousin and faithful friend.

Wakka took a hesitant step toward the door. He stepped back and looked at Lulu. "Fiend." He turned; his room was only a few doors away. "Lu don't open it yet." He said as he began to run off. Lulu showed resistance but he only repeated his statement over his shoulder.

Lulu sighed, why was she waiting for everyone? For all they knew it could have just been something completely different, and surly she could take a fiend until the others came, she had done it before. Lulu inched toward the door; her moogle had already been summoned and was leaning against her leg. She could hear the snarling of the beast and knew that it was lupine from the mountains, a wolf like fiend with a nasty bite. Just then Wakka came running back, his attack blitzball in hand. "What is it?"

"Lupine." She stated. "Come, let's end this." Wakka nodded and as Lulu was reaching for the door he grabbed for the door knob first. Lulu gave him a look.

"Let me go first." He said before pushing the door open slowly. He knew Lulu was staring daggers at the back of his head but he didn't care, what happened if it were more than one fiend? He had to go first if he didn't want her to get hurt.

Of course he was second guessing himself just a little as he walked into the dark room. Lulu was a Mage! A very strong Mage who could control magic, the only thing that he could control was his bladder.

* * *

Rikku was first to break the silence. "Two fiend attacks."

"Ah diss ting was a pup." Wakka waved it off. He looked over to Yuna who seemed almost engulfed in the space where the Lupine had met it's fate. He wanted to say something, something meaningful that would somehow make her feel better. He was tired of himself joking all of the time. Wakka looked down at his sandals.

Lulu sent Yuna a look. Then looked back at the spot then looked up. "What do both attacks have in common?" Lulu asked.

"They were both on the airship." Yuna answered seeing where she was going with it.

The spent the better part of the day searching the airship, and when they could not find anything they spent the entire night looking over their shoulders.

"Maybe…." Wakka began and Lulu just drowned him out. He had started making completely irrational explanations for the better part of an hour. Why she didn't tell him to shut up was beyond her. Lulu started at one of her smaller spell books, the sections she was reading was about Aeons. They were seated in one of the airships lounge areas. Wakka sat on the same sofa that she did holding his blitzball and twirling as he thought aloud. Lulu sat with her legs under her, her right hand playing absent mindedly with a buckle on her boot, the other raddled the spell book in her lap. "What do you think?" He asked seriously looking at her then sighing. He knew she was not even listening to him. "Hey." He said quietly

Lulu sensed his voice level quiet down considerably. She began to pay attention again. She even ventured to look at him.

"What do you think Lu?"

"About?" She asked.

"About what I just said." He smirked lightly, knowing that she knew that he knew that she wasn't listening to him.

Lulu gave him a look. "Was it something that would actually make sense this time?"

"Probably not." Wakka admitted then looked to her book. "Find anything?"

"I think I may actually have something." Lulu looked back to her book.

Wakka scooted closer to her to look over her shoulder. Lulu froze for a second. She could feel his warm breath on her neck; she mentally shook her head and began to read aloud. "…Do you see, they return to their place of origin…"

"The Temples?" Wakka asked. Lulu turned to look at him a little impressed.

"One would think so, but do remember that Aeons were people as well, still living in fact, and they had homes…that aren't documented here."

"So what your sayin' is dat Valifier isn't from Besaid…but den how did he get dere?"

"I am not sure….the whole process seems very jaded. Look." She pointed with her chin at the next passage. "Yevon teaches that the Aeons come form our good deed. They are our saviors, and are appointed for our works and to aid the Summoners…" Lulu shook her head. "But we no this o be false." She looked over her shoulder at him.

Wakka sat back. "Wish we would have thought it all through ya?"

"What are you saying?"

"Well maybe we could have asked some questions den."

"It would not have been relevant to our current problem then, you know that."

"Yeah…keepin' Yuna safe…"

Lulu looked back to her book and continued reading to herself. Wakka sighed. He began to twirl his blitzball on his finger. He ould try to keep it going as long as he could until the ball would fall to the floor or in his lap. They did that for a minute or two.

"So are you going to tell Yuna what you found?" He waited for her to finish the sentence.

"Yes, of course." Just then Rikku came into the lounge area, she saw the two then turned on her heel and left. Lulu rolled her eyes, Wakka hadn't even noticed. "Wakka don't you have something that needs doing?" She wasn't sure why all of a sudden his presence was bothersome, they had been sitting there all morning.

Wakka wondered at the question as well. "Uh…Yeah." He got up sensing that maybe she was feeling uncomfortable. "I gotta.." He trailed off in a mumble as he left the room. Lulu admitted to feeling just a little lonely now that the room was fully hers. But then that was how she preferred it.

------------

"Do not tell me you are planning your escape so soon." Lulu jested as she stepped up onto the very to of the airship bridge where she found Yuna standing off to a side staring off onto The Calm Land.

Yuna found a small smile on her face as the Mage approached. "I would at least leave you a note." She turned to Lulu and found a very amused expression on the Mages face only making Yuna chuckle slightly.

"It is good to see you in good humor Yuna." Lulu said as she took a look down below them. She should have known. There was just something about their time in The Calm Lands that made Yuna feel so calm and at peace. Lulu noticed, it as also right after she and Tidus had their night at the lake. Lulu smiled lightly at Yuna's stance, no longer a shy naïve young girl, but a woman. Her arms were crossed and her hip slightly cocked to one side. She was impressed.

"We are here." Yuna said quietly.

"I know." Lulu nodded. Lulu had also had a mixture of feels about the place. Her first Pilgramage ended here, her second though a bit more pleasant just as important. She also remembered that one night. She was alone outside of the travel agency safety zone, at the very edge of the Calm Land. Just looking down into the nothingness that expanded way further than she could see. Her mind was wondering far, Chappu, Lady Ginem especially.

_FLASHBACK_

"_You plannin' on jumping?" Lulu turned to see Wakka slowly approaching her. _

_She didn't feel like yelling at him, she was actually glad for his presence then. "You followed me." _

"_Yeah." Wakka nodded. "Fiends over here are pretty strong Lu." _

"_And you would make a difference?" She asked _

_Wakka stopped. "Yeah." He said very sure of himself. He had been feeling good after a coupe of fights with Kimahri, he couldn't tell her that though. He stepped closer to her. _

"_No."_

"_No?"_

"_I am not planning on jumping Wakka." She said giving him a quick glance. _

_Wakka nodded while he crossed his arms and stared off into the never ending plane. "We don't have to go down dere y'know?" Wakka said knowing very well where they were, or where they were close to._

_Lulu looked up at him. _

"_We could just go around….Lu." He looked at her. _

"_How dare you."_

_Wakka looked away from her. "Stop it." He whispered, Lulu was surprised at the anger in his voice. "It's not your fault Lu." He said and that was he had to say. Lulu just looked at him and then when she couldn't look at him she looked to the planes, and then that to was way to much her eyes fell to the ground. She felt an arm around her shoulder. It was a friendly arm, slightly heavy and surprisingly gentle. _

"_I need to." She finally said. Her voice clear. "It is just a old tomb, Yuna needs the Aeon."_

"_You gonna be ok?" Wakka asked, His heart aching to see her in such a position. _

"_Yes." Lulu looked up at him, their eyes locking. "You know you always seem to catch me." _

_Wakka looked at her in a confused manner. Lulu only shook her head a soft expression on her face. Wakka smiled lightly. _

"_I'll be right with you the whole time tomorrow." _

**AN: Hey everyone, I just wanted to say thank you for reviewing, it has given me great inspiration! I hope you are enjoying the direction the story is taking. Feel free to request anything or just say hi :) **

**Happy Holidays!**

**KathleenDee**


	6. Lodging

**Chapter Six - Lodging **

And he was, every second of the time that they were in that cave he was right there. Lulu even remembered the look he gave Tidus when he said something about her knowing her way well.

"We should be there soon." Yuna said breaking Lulu out her thoughts.

"Yes we will be, are you ready?"

"Yes I am."

"I found something very interesting today."

"Researching?" Yuna was a little surprised, that meant that she actually had Lulu's consent weather she knew it or not.

"Yes, but I am afraid I am only turning up with more questions."

"Hm." The two stood there in silence.

"What are we to say Yuna…when we arrive?" Lulu asked.

"We are in need of rest….because we are." Yuna glanced at Lulu. Who nodded then looked at her.

They arrived at the mountain around nightfall. The dim candle lighting shimmered off the ice creating the glowing town of the Ronso. It was almost magical. But it was cold, very cold.

"How much longer!" Rikku whined as they hiked.

"Not much longer," Wakka answered. He wore a heavy coat and a hood that covered his red head. Lulu found it a little funny looking to not be able to see his hair.

"That's what you said an hour ago!"

"You will stay warmer if you keep your mouth closed." Lulu advised in a slightly cranky manner. She hated the cold weather. Wakka chuckled. "That means you too." She snapped.

They soon reached the town and a Ronso that was standing guard bowed for Kimahri and Yuna. "Is there another threat? Kimahri not mention that he was coming back with everyone." The Guard said in a nice enough tone, though suspicion was evident.

"O no, there is no threat." Yuna said simply.

"Hm." The Ronso huffed lightly. "Well then come out of this weather, you are not made like Ronso." He turned to lead them further into town. Kimahri quickened his pace to walk with the guard and they spoke quietly amongst each other.

"Wonder if they have food in there." Rikku shivered.

"Yes probably." Yuna said, her mind elsewhere. Was that all she was? A protector of Spira? If she were gone then everything was right and just, yet if she showed then what? Something as wrong? She couldn't say that they were completely wrong. In fact they were right, but why did she feel as if it was somehow unfair.

"Wish I could have some fiends stew right now." Wakka hummed as he rubbed his stomach.

"You're gross." Rikku spat. She quickly trudged her way directly behind the Ronso in front.

Soon enough they got inside a large hut like building. The air was damp and smelt of moth balls and potpourri. Rikku wrinkled her nose and plopped herself down on a wooden bench. Everyone took of their coats and hung them up on a nearby hook.

"This is the visitor lodge." The Guard they came to know as Samoi announced The placed looked like it need just a little work, but for the weary traveler it looked like home. "I will bring some provision in an hour." He bowed and left. Kimahri shook his head and went behind him.

"They seem close, I wonder where Kimahri lives." Rikku said as she began to make a bed out of everyones coats. She used Wakka's large coat as her blanket. No minded at all, in fact the more satisfied Rikku was the quieter it would be.

Yuna, Wakka, and Lulu walked around inspecting the lodge. It was rather small and the bedrooms were a little drafty and there were only two bedrooms, but it would do, it would have to. Lulu found Yuna in the hall looking at a tapestry on the wall. She fingered the cloth lightly with an almost thoughtful smile on her face. She turned to see Lulu. "It's Besaidian."

"So it is." Lulu nodded once taking the time to inspect it herself. "A traveler must have left it here."

"It's nice." She said simply.

After the grand tour of the little Ronso town and a speech to the little Ronso about Spira they were back in the lodge with a heaping pot of a heavy stew called. Carne Lima. No one dear asked what was in it but they ate every last bit and took turns showering before all huddling in the living area. Kimahri joined them at this point. He stood near the door as usual.

"Tomorrow we start the hike down to the Calm Land." Yuna said. "Then we can make our way into the woods and then Guadosalam."

"I am curious to see if there are any fiends in the wood." Lulu said. Her voice light and tired but alert none the less. She was sitting on the sofa with Wakka's coat in her lap.

"Maybe there is ya?" Wakka said to add to the conversation. He was tired and more than ready for some sleep.

"I'm sure word has already spread about Ynna leaving Besaid." Lulu said reminding them that they could easily cause a panic if this wasn't handled properly.

"I am sure of it as well. So we have to start planning…things to do." Yuna fiddled with her fingers a little in thought. "Public things."

Rikku nodded. "We can go shopping?"

"Nu uh no way ya?" Wakka protested. He did that once with Yuna and Rikku earlier in the Pilgrimage. Tidus, Lulu and Kimahri laughed at how tired he came back and immediately went to bed.

"Oh you're just sour cause we didn't get some dumb ball." Rikku waved him away. Wakka pouted and mumbled something about it being a championship ball.

"There are plenty of merchants in Guadosalam. I'm sure perusing wont hurt." Lulu added. She knew that the best way to get information was from the locals.

"Ah Lu!" Wakka protested. She only gave him a "stop whining" look. She knew he was already cranky from the cold.

"We should get an early start tomorrow if we want to reach mid Calm Land by nightfall." Lulu said as she looked at the clock on the wall above. She stood and then remembered the bedroom situation. As if Rikku had read her mind she jumped up.

"I'm with Yunie!"

Lulu looked over to Wakka. "You will sleep out here." She said simply before saying goodnight to everyone and exiting to her room to get situated for bed.

---

For the fifth time that night Wakka rolled over uncomfortably. He couldn't yet decided if he were hot or cold, he was sweating lightly which meant he was hot but then a small breeze would somehow make it's way into the dark living room causing him to bundle up to the furry blanket Kimahri gave him. It was terribly confusing and it kept him for most of the night.

He was thinking back to Besaid beach when all of a sudden he heard footsteps walking in the hall. He peeked his head above the covers and saw Lulu in her nightgown with her hair down walking into the kitchen and then leaving with a glass of what looked like hot water, she was probably going to make tea.

"Can't sleep either huh?" Wakka asked tiredly.

Lulu nearly jumped. She turned around. "No." She thought he was sleeping when she entered. Lulu lingered slightly before stepping into the hall.

"Tea?" Walla asked. Hoping she would turn around. She didn't.

"Yes, now go to sleep Wakka." She said before disappearing from his view. Wakka heard her door open then close. He soon fell asleep after a while.

That morning Wakka was awoken by loud crunching. He opened his eyes and realized that it was snow from outside. The crunching began to get louder; he quickly sat up and stretched a little before making his way toward the front door. The crunching seemed to near then all of a sudden stopped.

"Is this not where she is staying?" An unfamiliar voice asked. Wakka noticed there there was something regal about it . He placed his ear on the cold wood of the door to gt a better read on the voice.

"No." A gruff, obviously Ronso voice answered. It didn't take long for Wakka to notice that it was Kimahri. More crunching was heard.

"Well Ronso, you tell the High Summoner that I was looking for her." And with that more crunching was heard. Wakka leaned away from the door and shook his head slightly. He walked back over to the couch where his blanket lay and rubbed his head. That door had been really cold. He sighed and tried to get just five more minutes of sleep before Lulu came out and did her morning rituals. His eyes where half way closed and falling when he heard her light footsteps enter the main room. He noted with a little smile that she was trying to be quiet.

Lulu had wondered what all that noise was about as she walked into the main area. Her eyes quickly glanced at Wakka's large form on that small couch, She felt a little bad for stealing the huge bed, but they were most certainly not sharing. She noted with a small chuckle that his feet hung off the side by a considerable amount. Lulu treaded softly through the main room and into the connecting kitchen to put on some tea. She couldn't stand lying in bed any longer. She had been awake most of the night and the hour of sleep she did get was very poor.

Wakka found his efforts futile once he heard the water turn on. He sat up and tried to rub the sleep off of his face. He picked himself up and walked into the small kitchen.

"I hope I did not wake you." Lulu said quietly when she noticed Wakka mossy his way into the kitchen and lean on the dark counter top. She noticed the scar on his chest again, and then wondered why he would sleep without a shirt on in this cold. It was as if the scar was a reminder, of what? She wasn't sure, but she did know it had something to do with her inability to accept certain things about Wakka and even herself. She didn't like it.

"No, been up for a little while….you too huh?" He asked remembering the cup of tea in the middle of the night, a sure sign that she was having trouble sleeping. Lulu denied it lightly. Wakka let it go. "You hear dat noise?"

"Earlier yes, do you know what it was?" She asked while looking around the barren kitchen for something to actually cook for breakfast.

"Someone lookin' for Yuna, my guess is another wedding proposal."

"At this hour?" Lulu looked almost disgusted. "I wonder how they would know she was here in the first place."

Wakka shrugged. "I dunno, but I guess Kimahri stayed watch all night."

Lulu never doubted the Ronso's loyalty to Yuna. "He drove them off I am guessing."

She found some bread and was beginning to slice it. Wakka was about to say something when Lulu spoke again. "Are you not cold?" She motioned for his chest.

Wakka looked at his bare chest. "A little, I'm really warm though." He shrugged. "Remember I have that blanket." He motioned towards the main room.

"Mm." Lulu nodded. She was finished with the bread and was now looking for a spread.

"Were you cold?"

"Yes…those rooms are quiet drafty." She said nonchalantly.

"Oh." Wakka nodded. They made small talk like this until Lulu was done preparing their meager breakfast. Then they sat down with tea and waited for Rikku and Yuna to wake up and eat.

Lulu sighed in delight as the warm liquid made its way down her body almost illuminating her senses with warmth. She glanced at Wakka for a second. He was seated besides her with his legs pushed out in front of him. He was wearing a shirt now; blue, and tattered with age. His eyes were closed. He was being good this morning.

_Good? What is he my pet?_

Lulu sighed inwardly, what she guessed she meant was that she was enjoying his company. He knew when she wanted to talk and when she just wanted to drink her tea and not think, for not thinking meant that you had no problems, nothing.

"Are we leaving today?" Wakka finally asked once his tea was finished.

'Tomorrow morning. I think it would be rude if we left any earlier don't you?" Lulu said readjusting her plans.

Lulu had a point, the Ronso had offered them so much hospitality that leaving right away on their "vacation" would seem off.

He nodded, "Yeah yeah… you're right Lu… but what are we going to do? I mean Gagazet isn't the hottest tourist attraction in Spira y'know?"

He had a point there. What were they to do all day? Lulu gave Wakka a little look that made him chuckle. It was a look that asked why he had to ruin all of her plans with logical questions. "I am not sure Wakka."

"Ah Lu doesn't know?" He mocked lightly. Lulu rolled her eyes.

"I do not know everything you know? Almost but not quite." She smirked.

"Ok, what am I thinkin' about right now?"

"I am not psychic." Although the way he was looking at her gave it all away, he was planning ways to make her feel uncomfortable…well uncomfortable for her but fun for everyone else. He was thinking of ways to help her have fun.

Soon enough Rikku emerged; green crystals hazy and a slight mumble in her speech.

"Aw cute." Wakka chuckled as he pointed to her crazy blonde hair, which at the current moment was all out of sorts. Rikku rolled her eyes then smiled.

"Morning." She said sleepily as she picked up a buttered roll and popped half of it into her mouth.

"Good morning." Lulu said.

"It's too cold here." Rikku said on her way back into the room she shared with Yuna, emerging seconds later with a blanket and an angry Yuna in toe.

------

That was the second time her patience was drawn that day, and it was only noon. Lulu wiped the once hot water from her arm. She sent Wakka a glare that he turned from. Message read loud and clear.

They decided to venture out and do what the locals did. The Ronso Guard came once again after breakfast and was delighted to show the group to a hot spring hidden in the mountain for Ronso only.

Everyone was quick to welcome the drastic change in temperature. Yuna, Rikku, and Wakka splashed about. Yuna a little less enthusiastically as the others. In fact she was leaned up against the side talking to Lulu who was just as wet as the others yet hadn't set foot in the water.

Yuna watched Wakka smirk a little then go back to playing blitz with some of the Ronso Fang team members that just happened to be there.

"Will he ever learn?" Lulu asked with a shake of the head.

"He's just teasing." Yuna said welcoming the joyous mood that had seldom come before.

They spent the majority of the day at the Hot Springs. Enjoying a quick lunch slash dinner then they made the tired trudge back to the visitors lodge. It was very deep within the Ronso village and after a day of swimming around and relaxing it was a pain to walk back to.

"Ay dat's my bed." Wakka chuckled as Rikku threw herself down on the lumpy couch as soon as they entered.

"Ugh." Rikku answered as she tried to pick herself up. "I call shower first!" and just like that ran off into the shower in the only restroom down the hall.

Wakka sat back on the couch. His soggy cold clothes making him sneeze a couple of times.

"I told you a change of clothes would be necessary, this isn't Beesaid." Lulu said as she passed the sneezing Wakka to head to her room. Yuna followed quietly, a certain look on her face. Wakka sighed. All day she had had a smile on her face no he wondered if it were just a front or if she had truly enjoyed the day.

Later that night Wakka found his sleep fitful once again. He was hot and cold again and the sneezing defiantly didn't help matters. He lie awake and looked at the stone walls all around him. He wondered about a lot. None of which seemed as important as the thoughts he had about Lulu. He wondered if she were warm, and if she were sleeping alright. But then he stopped himself. He wasn't a loud to care that much, or at least that's what she made it seem like. But then if he listened to everything Lulu said he wouldn't care at all, and that was just not true.

Like clockwork Lulu came out of her room in search of tea. She had been up since everyone went to bed and couldn't help but feel a little frustrated. Why wasn't she sleeping? It usually wasn't this hard to fall asleep.

She walked out into the dark living room and walked into the kitchen. Wakka seeing this decided to get up, maybe he needed some tea as well. He really just wanted to see Lulu, but he wasn't letting that be his only reasoning.

He walked into the dark kitchen and leaned up against a counter. Lulu noticed him there and took out an extra cup. "How are you feeling?" She suddenly asked before her sense could tell her not to say anything.

"Not to good." He said honestly.

"This should help." She said focusing on the tea. She had to, there was just something about them being alone together that made her a little nervous. This never seemed to happen before, but was getting stronger as the days went on.

"You not sleeping." He stated.

"How can you tell?" She asked putting a little more sugar in one of the cups, Wakka liked his tea particularly sweet.

"You sound wide awake."

It was true, she did. Lulu nodded to herself. "Yes." They said nothing for a while. Wakka stayed leaned up against the counter and Lulu stood near the stove. Her hand touching the tea kettle, a fire spell on her lips. Using the electric here would not work as fast. When Lulu opened her eyes from the spell she could feel Wakka looking at her.

"What keeps you up?" He asked curiously

"If I knew Wakka do you think I would be here now?" She asked snapping just a little.

"Guess not." He scratched the back of his head and thought for a second. "We could stay up." He offered not really knowing what he was suggesting.

Lulu was ready to ignore his proposal when she thought about it. She doubted she would get sleep either way, now it just depended if she wanted company in her misery. He looked tired but somehow couldn't sleep either. "Ok." She said simply.

He felt as if he had actually accomplished something. A giddy excitement ross up inside him. They stayed in the kitchen and drank all of the tea. It ran right threw Wakka so he had to use the bathroom. When he came out he found the main room and kitchen completely empty. He stood there for a moment, wondering if Lulu was ever really out there to begin with. He then quietly made his way down the hall. He felt a sudden chill. The girls were right, it was rather drafty in that part of the lodge. Wakka quietly opened Lulu's door to find her reading. She looked up at him when he entered. Weren't they done staying up together?

Wakka parted the doo half way and squeezed his body through. He took a careful seat on the bed and tilted his head a little to see what she was reading. "Reseachin' some more?" He asked when he noticed it was the same Aeon book from the airship.

"Yes, though I am coming up empty."

"Hm…maybe we wont find any answers in there, maybe we just gotta look around." Lulu said nothing. "I found something out today."

"Did you?"

"Yeah…" Wakka was a little excited to get her attention. "Thought I would run it by you first y'know." Lulu waited for him to continue. "Was talking to one of the Fangs y'know, and they were sayin' stuff about Spira…"

"Really? Spira?" Lulu teased.

Wakka chuckled "Gimmie a second ya… yeah they were talkin' about that Duke guy, y'know the one who sent Yuna a proposal. Well im pretty sure it was him in da flesh diss morning, anyway, dey were sayin that once Sin was gone, he jus pops out of nowhere. He's da Duke of Baaj. He's trying to run Spira, for all the wrong reasons."

"And what reasons are those?"

"I dunno… but don't you just a bad vibe from him?"

"I have yet to meet him." She sent Wakka a look. "He wants to marry Yuna?'

Wakka nodded placing a hand down on the foamy bed spread. "I'm not worried/" He said a low voice to himself.

"No?"

"No…Cuase Yuna would say no in a heartbeat."

Lulu was a little surprised at his sudden confidence. "Hm." Was all she said as she went back to reading. He was right though, Yuna wouldn't even give it a second thought/ The two were quiet for some time; Lulu idly reading page by page and Wakka sitting at the foot of the bed idly thinking.

It was Lulu's light sigh that broke him away from his thoughts. He looked up to her to see a small yawn escape her lips as her eye lids began to slide slowly. It had to be the most precious sight he had seen all year. Aside from the baby chocobos in Luca.

"You gettin' sleepy ova there?" Wakka asked in a gentle way.

Lulu only nodded quietly. She could feel sleep slowly tug her away from her book. Wakka decided that maybe he should let her sleep. He stood and made his way over to her bedside where he pulled the book out of her hands with slight effort. He placed it on the nightstand making sure to keep her place. Lulu had adjusted herself to lay down completely with another little sigh that Wakka smiled at. He gingerly pulled the covers up to her shoulders and let his hand linger there for a moment. "Night den." He whispered and made his way for the door.

**AN: I held back a little in updating just because I like to keep at least a chapter ahead of you guys lol. But here it is. Chapter Seven will be up as fast as you review!**

**KathleenDee**


	7. The Calm Before

**Chapter Seven- The Calm Before **

They started their track out of Mt. Gagazet early before the sun was out. Saying goodbye to Kimahri wasn't easy for Yuna but it was done and she now found herself leading the pack. Chin up to the wind and focused on what she had to do. It was a little surprising at how fast she made suh an emotional transition, and she wasn't yet sure if she were stable enough to handle anything, but today felt promising.

Rikku walked a half step to the side of Yuna. Not as focused as the High Summoner but deathly close. It occurred to Rikku sometime the night before that everyone had some sort of goal, something that they wanted to gain from this… whatever this was. Everyone accept for her. It troubled her dreams the past night and finally she came to a conclusion. She was to be there for everyone, for herself and for well, all of Spira. She hated sorrow and while brining the Eternal Calm was all swell and dandy, things might be slowly sliding backwards, and all their work and losses would have been in vain. She didn't want that, especially since she had found this group of people who loved and cared for her as one of their own, she had a family.

Wakka and Lulu waked side by side, both wishing they had gotten more sleep. They said nothing to one another, only usual good morning. Lulu found it almost touching how Wakka tucked her in the night before. She wanted to say something, but it had been way to early and she was still gathering all her morning thoughts. Now though, as she walked beside him she wondered what he was thinking. It was usually the other way around, yet for some reason he had the most thoughtful look upon his face.

"What are you thinking?" She asked quietly.

The thoughtful look stopped and he turned to her; a soft placid smile on his features, effortless at best. "'Bout how the sunset is different everywhere we've been." He shifted his pack on his back and looked ahead of them at the soft pink morning on Mt. Gagazet. "We finally get to look at em' different too, y'know wit diss whole vacation thing." He looked back to Lulu. She nodded in response to his thoughts. They seemed very…him; innocent and childlike. "What are you thinking?" He asked wondering if she had anything at all on her mind with relaxed expression her eyes were giving off.

"We are back here…" Was all she said.

"Yeah…goin' backwards diss time." He chuckled. "Dat's gotta mean something y'know?"

"Perhaps."

They continued their hike; Yuna and Rikku exchanging words then Wakka and Lulu ad then soon enough all four travelers found themselves in a conversation with each other. Time and distance had traveled much faster with them all distracted.

"No fiends at all." Rikku said as they took a small break near the entrance of the Calm Lands. They were cold yet a slight shine of perspiration clung to their bodies.

Wakka sat himself down with a thud. "I know, it's a little weird ya?" He made sure to keep an eye out for the three women around him. He had only realized how hard his job would be a few minutes ago when Rikku went missing only to find out that she was going to the bathroom.

"Don't be so sure, and let us not speak so soon. The Ronso do a very good job at keeping the mountain trail safe now." Lulu warned.

"Lulu is right; I wouldn't speak so soon on it." Yuna added.

"Yeah…just next time say somethin' before you go runnin off. I aint psychic like Sir Auron was." Wakka said as he unfolded his back to take out a few snacks. He sounded tired then, tired and mature, Lulu took a seat on a small log and Rikku took some of Wakka's beef jerky sticks.

"Didn't know I had to check in." She said in between torn bites of the dried meat. She looked over at Lulu who was the only one not eating. "Not hungry Lulu?"

"No."

"Lu doesn't really like this type of jerky." Wakka cut in before Lulu could defend herself.

"What type is it?" Rikku asked not really noticing that it tasted different.

"Fiend meat." Lulu said with a small smirk at the expression on Rikku's face as she began spitting up the dried pieces of meat into the white snow. Yuna merely shook her head and Wakka stood and brushed his hands off in his trousers.

"Ay ya wastin' food." Wakka laughed. He leaned over and slung his knapsack over his shoulders. "Better start moving again if we want to make it half way."

--------

Somehow night fell upon them with such grace that no one really realized the time until they saw the small travel agency along with two other building illuminated against the dark backdrop.

By no everyone was exhausted, the weather proved to be humid and sticky, nothing like the harsh chill of the mountain. They had run into a fiend; a small slug type fiend that gooped slowly past them, not even willing to fight. One cast of its opposing element from Lulu sent a few pyreflies into the night sky. No one talked about it, because no one really knew what to say. Yuna seemed to be slipping into her nightly trance. It had almost become routine by now. Rikku kept a small distance between them, the worry lines on her forehead increasing with the zombie like persona that Yuna carried. Lulu noticed as well yet said nothing. She just continued walking alongside Wakka. Who up until night seemed focused on where they were going. Now though he merely carried himself along just because he had to.

"I'll ask about the rooms." Lulu said once they made it into the small cluster of tent like buildings in the middle of The Calm Land. Wakka took her knapsack from her and held it on one shoulder as Lulu left.

"Looks like they built this place up." Rikku said looking around.

"Yes so it seems." Yuna agreed. It was very interesting at how things had changed only months after Sin was gone. She could see the making of a little city.

"An Inn, and items shop….look a café!" Rikku pointed to a tent near the Inn."

---

"How many rooms do you have available?" Lulu asked.

The woman at the front desk flipped through a very large book in front of her. "Well…we have two currently ready."

"You are almost full?"

"Oh yes, we are having great business since this area has been deemed fiend free…" The woman stopped. "Are you sure we have never met before?"

"Perhaps, but the memory escapes me." She admitted.

"Oh I know! You are Lady Lulu….High Summoner Yuna's Guardian, how is the High Summoner these days….you know there has been talk of a wedding."

Lulu pressed her lips together. "Hm, I assure you there isn't. As for Yuna, she is doing well enough." That was when she remembered the plan. "We are actually traveling."

"Again? She must be exhausted."

"On the contrary Yuna wanted to revisit some places, see them as a normal teenager would."

"How admirable. We all have much to learn from High Summoner Yuna." She handed Lulu the two keys.

"Thank you."

---

"Well we'll see what Lu wants to do. We have da Gil for it, but I tink we are all pretty tired." Wakka said scratching the back of his head lightly. It was relatively quiet, everyone seemed to either be in bed or at the café, making the courtyard very private. Which Wakka concluded was a good idea since Yuna was so tired. He honestly didn't think she could handle being hounded by the visitors.

Rikku nodded in understanding. "Maybe for breakfast then."

Just then Lulu emerged from the Inn and handed Yuna her room key before placing a very small kiss on her cheek. "Rest." She said simply. Yuna nodded and followed Rikku into the Inn. Lulu was left there with Wakka. "There was only one other room."

"No couches huh?" Wakka asked half jokingly/

"No." Lulu said not joking at all. She reached for her knapsack but Wakka moved away in time.

"Let me carry it." He said quietly. Lulu looked at him then nodded once. She turned and led the way into the Inn and down the washed out looking halls to their room. She opened the door and stepped inside. Wakka followed closing the door and resting their bags on the ground. The room was nothing special; brown carpeting with blue walls, pictures of the Calm Land, flowers, and the forest adored them. The bed was full size, springy and the colorful top blanket felt like sand paper. The usual Rin Travel agency bedroom. Lulu walked over to the sink and washed her hands. Wakka took a seat on the side of the bed and began to strip down his blitz armor. He was going to take off his aqua blue shorts after taking off his yellow overalls but then thought better of it. He turned around to find that Lulu was already changed into her nightgown. He looked through his bag and found his toothbrush. He made his way over to the sink where Lulu stood and started brushing his teeth. Lulu moved over some for him. She had glanced up into the vanity mirror. There they were. Lulu had never really realized how vertically challenged she was until she stood beside Wakka, who seemed to tower over her. He wasn't wearing a shirt, the scar on his chest completely visible to her, but that wasn't what made her look back down to what she was doing. It was his body, and the fact that she actually liked what she saw. She could remember the days when Wakka was just a little soft around the edges. Then he joined the Aurochs and the softness disappeared in place of firm muscle. She didn't understand it sometimes; how come the other guys on the team weren't as fit as he was. Wakka was always the more dedicated one Lulu thought as she turned from the sink and put her hair ties in her knapsack. Chappu had natural ability; Wakka always had to work a little extra, and from what she saw it paid off.

She sat on the bed for a moment and tried to let go of the day. Wakka walked over while taking off his headband. "I can sleep on da ground…." He offered not wanting her to get mad at him for anything. He didn't like her angry at him, and ever since that one night on the airship when they cuddled she seemed a bit put off by him.

Lulu looked up at him. "Yes that would be best."

Wakka nodded taking one of the uncomfortable blankets and resting it on the ground. She watched as he set up his little bed area. He walked over to the door and locked it then threw himself down on the ground with such fatigue that Lulu worried for him. "Night Lu." He said as he turned over to try and get comfortable on the oil scented carpet.

"Good night Wakka." She said as she pulled herself under the covers. She was so ready for sleep, but like all the nights since Sin was defeated nothing came. Little did she know Wakka couldn't sleep either. At one point when he thought she was sleeping he got up and turned on a small desk lamp and began looking around the room in a peculiar way. She dismissed it until he sat up again and slipped his sandals on and left. It was strange to her. Wakka's odd sleeping habits kept her awake. When he came back after his second trip outside Lulu confronted him. They were both lying in the dark wide awake Wakka on the ground, Lulu on the bed. "Are you feeling alright Wakka?" She asked softly. Wakka was a little startled.

"Lu? I'm fine ya? Go back to sleep."

"….I can't." She admitted. She could hear him sit up and then turned on her side to see him looking at her on the beds edge.

"You been up diss whole time?"

She nodded. "What were you looking for?"

At first he seemed confused at the question, then embarrassed. Of course it was hard to tell since the room was dark save for the window over Lulu's head with the shine of the moonlight.

"Well…" He nervously scratched the back of his head. "I dunno."

"You don't know?"

"Well I do but…it's pretty dumb ya?"

"What?"

"Was just…y'know making sure everything was ok…safe." Lulu just looked at him. He wished he could see all of her expression. "Like y'know on the Pilgrimage…it's just somethin' I gotta do now…..outta habit I guess." He looked down for a second or two.

"I understand."

"Yeah…" Wakka said tiredly. "I wish I could sleep though." It was then that he remembered that she was awake too. "Why you not sleepin'?" He asked gently. Lulu sighed and Wakka chuckled lightly. "Oh I see."

Lulu chuckled a little. "Exactly."

"What yuh thinkin' 'bout?"

"Too much…I am drained though. I'm not quiet sure how I can seem to function during the day."

"Pullin' dem special Mage powers."

"Must be."

"I wish I knew too……When is the last time you got a full night of rest?"

Lulu thought on it for some time. "I am not certain." She said in a voice that she did not mean to be sad yet came across that way.

Before Wakka could stop himself he reached onto the bed and found her arm. He rested his hand there. "Always been somethin'."

Lulu let his hand massage her arm lightly. It was a friendly enough gesture. He had been right though, there was never a day when she could truly rest for all the work was done.

It was quiet for a while. Wakka pulled his arm away slowly when he realized that his massaging had put Lulu into a very light sleep. He sighed lightly and lie back down on the ground. Her skin was so soft, his fingers tingled from where he touched her. An hour later they were both awake again talking quietly into the night.

**-----**

"Breakfast?'

"Yeah I checked it out already…" Rikku nodded convincingly.

"I think we should wait for Lulu and Wakka…they will be hungry as well." Yuna said as she sat back on their made up bed. She was worried, they never slept in this late. It never quiet occurred to her that anything had happened but it sure did cross Rikku's mind.

"Well I'm hungry…" She pouted lightly then stopped. "They shared a room right?"

Yuna chuckled at Rikku's raised eyebrow. "Rikku stop."

She raised her hand in defense. "Wha I didn't say anything." She smiled at the smile on Yuna's face. _This_ topic always seemed to cheer her up. Yuna however was slowly slipping back. Rikku grabbed desperately at it again. "Yunie…what's their deal anyway. I know Wakka likes her."

Yuna shook her head a little, it confused her to some extent as well. "He does, but they have history." Rikku rolled her eyes. "I know it is difficult to understand but, that is just how it is."

"You ever wonder what they would be like….as a couple?"

Yuna nodded a slight smile on her face. "I think they compliment each other well."

Rikku thought for a little while, shrugged, and then went back tot the task at hand. "I know what compliments my stomach well." She rubbed her stomach.

"Fine… let's be fast though." They slipped on their shoes and exited the Inn. The café was just as spiffy as Rins. The table had clothed table linen with a thick layer of smudgy plastic over it. The condiment jars were sticky and the menu torn. How long had this place been open? Yuna wondered as she and Rikku took a small booth. Had it really been that long since Sin?

"High Summoner Yuna, Princess Rikku." Rikku blushed at the title. "What brings you here?" She asked curiously as if the High Summoner would find some place more suitable to eat in the middle of nowhere.

"A vacation." Yuna said simply.

"Food." Rikku added.

"Oh how exciting." She took their orders of French toast and left to her waiters' station where four other staff members stood. They whispered quietly amongst themselves and shot glances over to Yuna and Rikku.

-----

Wakka rolled over uncomfortably. The carpet was surprisingly unforgiving on his back. He groaned as he sat up and looked over the bed at Lulu's still sleeping form. She fell asleep facing him since they talked all night. Wakka smiled to himself, and then looked to the window and the blast of light coming through it. They were supposed to be half way to the forest by now. He quickly sat up and leaned over Lulu's bed to wake her.

"Ay Lu wake up…we slept in….Lu."

She stirred lightly then woke. She gave Wakka a look that made him back off then slowly sat up. "We slept in?" She asked still trying to get her bearings.

"Yeah." He stood there with his hands on his waist. "Uh , I dunno where the girls are."

Lulu looked up at him immediately. "You looked?" Suddenly she had a bad feeling.

He moved his hands. "Well no but—"

"Then why say that?" She seemed angry. Lulu got up and hurried to get herself together then left the room before Wakka could. He fell quickly behind her and caught up with her in front of Yuna and Rikku's door. "They are not here."

"Don't look at me like it's my fault." Wakka said once she gave him the look. He was a little nervous; he never talked to her like that. She was a bit surprised as well.

Lulu crossed her arms dismissing his attitude. "Where could they have gone to?"

Wakka stayed quiet until he realized that she was actually talking to him. "Oh….Dat Café?"

-----

Rikku sent Yuna a look over the table as another child and their parents came up. Yuna only smiled and said little as she signed another napkin, even Rikku was signing napkins. It wasn't everyday that you got to see the High Summoner _and_ Al Bhed royalty. Just then the front door opened and Lulu and Wakka appeared.

"Dere dey are." He pointed out for Lulu and led the way to push whoever got in his way aside.

Yuna looked up desperately at her Guardians. A boy a few years younger than Rikku was reaching for Yuna but Wakka grabbed his arm.

"How dare you grab my son like that!" The woman yelped. Wakka didn't say anything. He was in Guardian mode. Who knew what germs the kid carried? Wakka yanked his arm away causing the kid to recoil.

"I believe Yuna is done seeing people now." Lulu announced with a glare. Everyone moved over an inch or two just to get Rikku's signature.

"Ya didn't hear her eh?" Wakka asked raising his voice. The crowd seemed to vanish after that. He felt a little embarrassed as he sat down. He had been mad at himself for several reasons. Lulu being mad at him, the fact that he was acting for himself and not Yuna who needed him.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Rikku mumbled.

"Yuna, if you were done you could have told them so." Lulu said as she looked at Yuna and Rikku. "I know you mean no harm but truly you should both be aloud to eat in

They both seemed to be a little grumpy. Wakka usually never yelled and Lulu didn't even look at him for the rest of breakfast. She was not really mad at him, more startled by his actions and upset at herself for not maintaining her duty to Yuna, she was being selfish.

"Are you ok Wakka?" Yuna asked since no one would.

He picked up a menu. "I'm fine." He nudged her elbow a little to prove that he was. The rest of breakfast was actually quite pleasant. Once Lulu and Wakka woke up fully it actually seemed like they were on vacation. Somehow they got into telling stories about when they were little. It was almost painful to recall such care free times. When everyone was done Wakka excused himself. Lulu followed him with her eyes and saw him bowing to the mother of the kid who's arm he nearly yanked off.

"Lulu?"

"Yes?" She turned her head. She was caught, but played it off well.

"Are we leaving so soon?" Yuna questioned. "Don't you think we should ask—"

Lulu cut her off. "May we plan for Guadosalam later?" She sent Yuna a little look and soon she understood. It was not very safe to speak so openly about their plans.

"Alright." She watched Wakka come over.

"Hey where'd you run off to?" Rikku asked.

"Bathroom." He lied. Lulu looked at him and he shrugged a little. They got up shortly after that leaving a large tip and walked over to the weapons tent. Well now it can be described as more of a gift shop than anything else. Plastic chocobo figurines, moogle plushies without magic bonded to them,… they had it all. Lulu seemed put off by the fake moogles. She clutched hers closer to her as they moved along the tent. Rikku and Wakka seemed to enjoy the toys quite a bit. Wakka found a stress blitzball, Rikku found an over sized chocobo plushie that she just had to have.

Yuna only shook her head and walked along side Lulu. "How did you sleep?" Lulu asked.

"Very well…I sleep wonderful because I dream." Lulu nodded her head, she got it. Yuna seemed to be coping better than anyone had expected. She was driven and it showed. "You slept in… it is not like you." Yuna said.

"It isn't." She admitted. "I could not fall asleep at all, and once I did it was morning."

"Rikku kicks in her sleep." Yuna said randomly as they watched Wakka and Rikku throwing the stress balls at each other.

"All that energy."

"So Lulu…may we go back and discuss…?" Yuna seemed antsy to get started.

"Yes of course." She looked over at Rikku and Wakka. "Children!" They both stopped. "We are leaving."

-----

"You don't like it?" Wakka asked. He and Lulu were alone in their room. Rikku and Yuna were due to come any minute. Wakka sat on the edge of the made up bed while Lulu gathered her things to leave that night.

"It is not that I don't like it Wakka it's more that I am…" She stared at what was in Wakka's hand. "..not used to it. Where is your old one?" Lulu asked.

Wakka pulled lightly on one of his ear lobes. "Lost it on da airship///I told ya remember?"

"Yes yes…." She walked over to him and took the earring out of his hand. "It doesn't suit you." She concluded after putting it up to his ear.

"Well I got the old one in Luca…we are nowhere near Luca."

"What is the matter?" She asked in a joking tone. He looked so disappointed.

Wakka only shrugged. "I don't want it to close up."

"It is not going to."

"How do you know?" Wakka asked. Lulu only looked at him. She had about three in each ear. Maybe she might just know a thing or two about it. She turned back to the earing in her hand and tossed it into her bag. "I will pick one." She said simply and that was that.

"Ok…" He stood and walked over to her. "So we leavin' tonight?"

Lulu nodded. "We will be in Guadosalam by tomorrow night…if we move quickly."

Just then the door knocked and Wakka went to get it. He propped it open a little to stick his head out. "Yes?"

Yuna shook her head and Rikku laughed. "We are here to see Lulu." Yuna said. Wakka only smiled.

"So let us in!" Rikku said pushing the door and Wakka backwards.

"Whoa whoa whoa you can't just barge in here like dat." Wakka protested. Riiku only gave him a look that asked "why?" causing the blitzer to blush and look away.

"Don't mind him." Lulu said as she shook her head. "We were actually just talking about our plans."

Rikku and Yuna took a seat on the bed while Wakka leaned on the door frame. "I haven't heard much about fiends…." Rikku said sadly.

"Neither have I." Yuna said.

"But I'm pretty sure most of Spira knows dat you're on vacation now." Wakka said as he crossed his arms.

"I'm sure in Guadosalam we will get some answers." Lulu said. "We should be arriving around nightfall tomorrow."

"Wonder what it's like…after Seymour and all those wrinkly guys." Rikku shuddered.

**AN: Hey everyone! So I took a thirty hour train ride back to school, and lets just say I got a lot done lol. Next chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow. Please review things really start to pick up in the next couple chapters.  
**

**KathleenDee**


	8. Sneak Attack

**Chapter Eight – Sneak Attack**

Wakka felt an alarming chill run down his back when they entered the small area where they camped out nearly half a year ago. It was just as beautiful as he remembered; the glitter of the frosted over trees, the ominous red butterfly, even the gushy earth beneath them. It was one of his favorite places in Spira. A lot had happened since then though and a new trampled trail showed the journey of many travelers after them.

The entire party was quieted immediately as they entered the magical forest. Every one of them had a memory here some more pleasant than others.

Yuna half heartedly followed Rikku further; she was no longer leading the party. Lulu watched her eyes glaze over. She and Tidus had shared a special moment together here, that she knew. This would most likely be the hardest for her/

"It's quiet." Rikku mumbled to herself as she looked around. Her thoughts wondering until she heard a snap and jumped.

"Easy ya?" Wakka said as she stopped walking and he ran into her. Yuna and Lulu soon stopped realizing that the two were behind.

"You here that?" She asked. Yuna, who usually at this point would reassure her cousin that all was well, said nothing.

"I didn't hear a thing." Wakka said as he urged her along. He and Lulu had silently agreed to try and move through the forest as fast as possible. They continued on, this time Lulu leading and Wakka in the rare. Occasionally Lulu would glance back at Yuna just to make sure she hadn't fallen into a ditch with the way she was day dreaming. Her face was blank, eyes wide and surprisingly clear. Rikku looked a little jittery, but what else was new? Wakka seemed to be thinking of something, he had that look about him.

"Ok! I know you heard that right!?: Rikku turned to Wakka.

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "Lulu!?" Rikku looked to Lulu who had stopped by now, she was listening for something but then looked to Rikku.

"I hear nothing Rikku." They continued their walk and just within minutes of Rikku's last spook Lulu stopped again. Her veins pulsed as if reading magic power. She knew that there had to be something up ahead. "Wakka?" She called, not even realizing that she needed him at her side.

"Yeah Lu? You hear somethin' for real?" He asked looking at her.

"I'm…."

Wakka was looking at her then noticed something behind her in a bush rustle. "Lu." He whispered. Lulu sensed the threat in his voice and froze, her eyes darted to Yuna who Rikku was slowly pushing behind Wakka. She must have seen something as well. "Lu don't move…" He said inching toward her. They were face to face when the bush rustled violently Wakka's reflexes kicked in and he grabbed Lulu by the waist with one arm and pulled her behind him roughly. Her body light enough to make the movement fluid. Wakka leered at the bush as three furry fiends and a lupine crawled out.

"Fiends…" Yuna whispered. She felt a sudden strength and realized that Lulu had casted a few shields over them all.

"Wakka get back." Lulu spat harshly. He was just standing there looking at them like a moron.

He didn't move only bent his knees lightly. He was about to move to an attack when Lulu casted a fire spell on the furry creatures burning their flesh alive. Wakka looked over his shoulder and almost smiled at the look on Lulu's face. But when he turned around he was brought back to the reality of the situation when the lupine jumped on top of him. Wakka grabbed the beast by the neck and let himself roll onto his back then on top of the Lupine, the force of gravity on his side as he choked the beast into pyreflies.

"Whoa." Rikku said. She had known Wakka as many things,, joker, softy,blazer, but never a fighter, and what he had just done went against everything she had known about him. Rikku's reaction was an understatement compared to Yuna's and especially Lulu's.

"Wakka that was—" Yuna started staring at him. He suddenly looked lethal instead of oafishly large. Lulu only stared at him one eyebrow rose.

Wakka let their responses get the best of him until he felt something sharp claw down his back. "Arggh!" He hollered pulling the fiend over his head and throwing it on the floor only to be attacked by two more. Lulu tired to get a read on the fiends so she could cast something but Wakka was always in the way. Rikku yanked out her claws and jumped in Yuna healed them both.

Somewhere between watching Rikku get snipped by a fiend and Wakka lying face first in the slushy forest floor Wakka realized that they couldn't take them all. He rolled out of the way of another attack and called out of the way of another attack and called to Lulu.

"Lu, you guys gotta get outta here!"

She wasn't having any of that. "Wakka you are ridiculous."

He rolled over again and then got thrashed into the dirt by two lupine. Rikku kicked one off of him then was attacked by another. He pulled out the dagger on his ankle and killed a fiend then went to help Yuna and Rikku.

"There are too many!" Yuna hollered. She thought to summon and then started when Lulu stopped her.

"We don't have time, come." She suddenly motivated to get out of there. Wakka had given her this look she couldn't ignore. He was right, they had to get out of here. Wakka was fighting off the fiends with a spear While Lulu led Yuna and pulled Rikku out of the way. Rikku was a fighter alright.

"What about you?" Lulu asked as she past Wakka fighting two fiends at once.

"I'll meet you guys just stay hidden."

"Be careful!" Yuna managed.

-----------

Lulu hated waiting, she absolutely hated it. It was nightfall and Wakka still hadn't shown up. They had found shelter in a secret clearing they camped in one night while on the Pilgrimage.

Yuna looked over at Lulu, who hadn't said much since nightfall came upon them. "She's worried." She told Rikku who seemed almost fascinated by the amount of emotion evident on Lulu's face for once.

"I can tell…I hope he's ok." Rikku said, she and Yuna were huddled together under Wakka's larger winter coat. It was getting colder and he obviously didn't have it which made Lulu and the girls just worry even more.

_I shouldn't have left…_ Lulu thought as she took a peek out into the main trail, he wasn't in the direction they had come from, she was sure of it. _The idiot had better not be hurt._

"Lulu it's cold." Yuna said. Lulu turned around a bit annoyed, what now she was awake? She stopped her thoughts there; it wasn't fair to think like that. Yuna had a hand on her shoulder and could feel the lack of heat in the mages body.

"I'm fine." She dismissed Yuna with a turn of her head.

"Lulu." Yuna tried again. Lulu said nothing. "Do you want a coat? Here." She pulled a warm material over her pale shoulders. Lulu looked at Yuna when she took in the familiar scent. It was Wakka's.

"We have our own…" She chuckled lightly. "Well I have yours, Rikku has mine too…"

"That is fine." She said placing a hand on Yuna's shoulder. "Get some rest. I will keep watch."

"Ok….um..Wakka is going to be ok too y'know.." She offered. Lulu said nothing.

-----------

Wakka took a very sharp in take of breath and let his body fall out of the tree he had been hiding in for the past four hours. He hit the ground and groaned loudly. It just so happened that he landed on the trees larger roots that had grown out onto the path. "Damnit." He cursed as he slowly tried to pick himself up only then remembering the gashes on his palms. He squinted to see the muddied blood and dirt on his hands. He had bled quite a bit but not enough to slow him down from climbing a very large tree where he had found a red butterfly nest. He had been slipping in and out of consciousness when he found it and only vaguely remembered wishing he wasn't so dizzy to grab one for the girls. Rikku and Lulu had a particular fondness of the beautiful oddities.

-----------

Lulu had moved to a seated position, you could barely recognize her for she was rapped warmly n Wakka's overcoat, the hood pulled over her head, her red eyes glaring at the entrance of the hide out. It was probably early morning when something told her that maybe waiting just outside the hide out would be a better idea.

---------

Wakka almost jumped at the two red eyes in the distance. _Great_. He thought all he needed was another fiend. He gulped then winced when his dry mouth brought down nothing but scratchy dry air. He wondered just where the girls had hid. They weren't at the spring, nor the entrance near the calm land he was getting weaker the more he moved and suddenly decided that a break was needed. He eyed the fiend far ahead and leaned his back against a tree trunk and slid down it.

Lulu suddenly became alert when she heard something in the distance. She pulled her arm out of one of Wakka's large sleeves and created a fire spell.

Wakka watched carefully….Fire fiends in the forest? Well he shouldn't doubt it, that Zu did come out of nowhere. He rested for a few minutes more then pulled himself up grabbing a large stone in his hand. He slowly crept closer and was about to throw the stone when it spoke.

"Wakka?"

Wakka dropped the stone with shaking hands. "Lu?" His voice sounded forgiven to him.

Lulu winced at his voice as she made her way quickly over to him. "Yevon look at you." She immediately noticed his dirty face and bruised body. Wakka was just too happy to see her. She put an arm around him to lead him back to their make shift camp. He leaned into her a little. That's when he noticed she was in his coat.

"Lu." He said in a light tone.

"Don't speak. You're hurt.' She said, determination in her voice.

"You ok?" He asked giving her the once over. "Yuna? Rikku?" He was beginning to slur a little; his injuries taking it's toll.

"We are all fine." She looked at his face. "That was a very brave thing you did Wakka…stupid, but brave."

Wakka shook his head. "Had no choice." They made it back to the hide out and Lulu was trying to bring him inside when Wakka stopped her. "We'll wake em' just…here." He sat himself down and leaned against a tree where Lulu had been sitting previously. Lulu nodded sitting him down then going into the hide out only coming out seconds later with supplies. She helped him out of his shirt and pants. He had bruises all over. Lulu had never seen anything like it. What had he done thrown himself on the ground or something?

"Sorry." She said quietly when he winced and moved about. Wakka watched her work quickly yet with a new gentleness that he never felt from her hands. He looked at her, she had that little line creased on her forehead which meant she was very focused. Wakka chuckled lightly when she was rubbing ointment on some ticklish skin,, for a second there he swore he saw a smirk on her face. After wrapping up his upper thigh in a bandage she helped him back into his blue shorts. She folded his yellow jumped and put it to the side. That was when she noticed his hands. "Wakka what in…"

"I don't remember." He said sleepily. The medicine she made him drink in the beginning was kicking in.

Lulu was looking at his hand, holding it carefully in both of hers. Wakka moved his hand to hold hers. Lulu just looked at him, his golden brown eyes bright yet clouded at the same time. "I'm glad you're ok."

Lulu looked a little puzzled then smiled lightly and let her hand cup his chin and rub it lightly. His stubble and slightly moist skin drawing her habd to slip up the side of his face. "I'm glad that you aren't hurt….that much." Wakka chuckled quietly and put his hand on her arm that was rubbing his face. He caressed her arm lightly something in him trembling slightly, his rough skin making the oddest sensation on her arm. They were just looking at each other.

It wasn't odd or uncomfortable and the strangest thing was that neither wanted to look away. Possibly afraid that when they looked back nothing would be there.

"It's cold." He said suddenly feeling a chill run through his spine, he wasn't sure if it was because of Lulu so close to him or because of the crisp forest air.

Lulu pulled her hand away from him and wrapped his coat around his shoulders. Wakka sighed lightly and then bravely pulled Lulu between his legs and into the warmth of his large coat. Lulu felt her stomach knot up and slowly untangle with the slow caresses of Wakka's arms. Wakka couldn't have been any more memorized by the warmth in his chest. He had actually been worried for her and the girls more than he was himself. Now here he was, not quite safe but for now it didn't matter. She had been worried and he had no clue how good I would feel to know she cared so much.

Lulu sighed, her mind suddenly clear. Yevon she had been freaking out, assuming the worst. She could remember saying to herself that she couldn't lose him. It felt foreign yet right to feel that way. He was Wakka, where would she be without him and vise versa? She pushed these thoughts aside when Wakka's caresses slowed and almost instantly intensified. He had his chin resting on the top of her head and felt himself slowly slipping into sleep there. "Is this ok?" He could hear himself ask her as one of his arms stopped and wrapped around her small waist slowly. Lulu felt herself tighten up then relax once again as his fingers slowly traced over her stomach and held her. She trembled and told herself that it was the cold knowing very well that his touch did it. His head leaning back then she could feel his nose on the back of her neck; his warm breath tickling her. Of all things he could want right now that she was sure he needed; water, food, medical attention, a proper bed, out of all of it…he just wanted to hold her. "Hm?" He asked again nudging her lightly with his nose. His eyes were almost closed.

Lulu thought on it. Was this ok? Well why wasn't it? She asked herself, she was obviously more than comfortable there in his arms and she was more than tired of staying up into the wee hours worrying over him. That in itself a shock. She realized that he wasn't going to rest until he knew. Lulu looked up at him backwards and pressed her lips onto his prickly chin. It was hardly a kiss but she knew it would give him his answer. "Rest." She whispered as she herself slid into him. Wakka's large frame pulled her a little closer to make sure she stayed warm and then fell right into a peaceful slumber.

_**A Few Hours Later **_

Wakka's eyes slowly opened at a noise. He quickly looked around then lookd down and felt his heart swell. Lulu was balled up leaning against his chest. He tried to keep his breathing regular as not to wake her then winced in pain at his hand. Then with the same amount of shock but this time a pleasant one he realized one of his hands was situated around Lulu's stomach. The same noise that woke him brought his attention to the main path. Nothing.

"What's wrong?" He heard Lulu ask. She still had her eyes closed.

"Thought…"He cleared his throat. "Thought I heard somethin' is all."

"Do you?"

Wakka looked up the path. "No," When Lulu began to move around Wakka tensioned quickly, hopefully she wouldn't hurt him too much. He was surprised when she touched his hand that was on her stomach and Wakka knew she wanted out. He let her get up. Then he tried to get up but needed her help to do that. They went into the hide away and both smiled Wakka more than Lulu. Yuna was leaned up against the tree with her coat on the hood on as well. Rikku lay with her head on her cousins lap in her coat and then Lulu's covering them both since it had a lot of fur on it and in it.

They gathered some supplies then left. Wakka stood across from Lulu outside of the hide out. "Not bad for a Black Mage." He complimented jokingly as he motioned to his bandages.

"Well you didn't exactly stay still." Lulu said as she fixed an mp potion to her moogle. "We should wake them soon, but first…"

"Yeah." Wakka nodded knowing exactly where they had to go. "I slipped past em'." They began their early morning walk down the path. They usually did this in the morning just in case fiends got close during the night on the Pilgrimage.

Wakka had a spear tied to his back and his blitzball in his hand. They walked in silence until Lulu realized she had forgotten to ask about his new ability.

"Thought learning would come in handy." He said simply and that's all he would give up. Lulu smiled at the thought of Wakka thinking he had a secret. She would find out. They soon came upon the fiend den and made quick work of the sleepy fiends. Wakka only used his blitzball since he was so badly injured. They made it back to the hide away just in time to see two guards walking down the forest toward them.

They stopped and looked over the two. "Why are you so beat up?" One guard asked Wakka.

"I fell."

Lulu shot Wakka a look. What was he stupid? He had bandages all over!

He looked at his partner then back at them."Names."

Lulu and Wakka exchanged a look, they clutched their weapons close. "Who may I ask is asking?" Lulu asked. One of the guards, the younger looking one looked at her.

"Nice doll."

Lulu only glared at him. Wakka stepped in between the two, this poor boy was going to get hurt talking to Lulu like that. "Look I think you two better continue on your way." They seemed a bit intimidated by Wakka's words but stood their ground.

"Why are you here anyway? This is not Bevell limits." Lulu asked.

"We have been sent to kill the fie—Ow!"

"Rounds." The other said after nudging his partner. "We'll let you pass now but don't make a habit out of this…"

"They were lookin' for fiends." Wakka whispered as the two soilders made their way down the path. Lulu rolled her eyes.

"Thank you." She said sarcastically. "Let us get back." They quickly made their way back where Yuna nearly tackled Wakka when he walked in.

"Ay." Wakka smiled as he hugged her back. It felt good to see her in such a good mood, even if it for a second.

"Are you alright?" Oh you're hurt…" She looked at his bandages. She looked to Lulu.

"He got in this morning; I did not want to wake you." She explained.

"Rikku still sleepin?" Wakka asked looking over at the bundle of coats on the ground.

--------------

They had been catching each others eye. Lulu would turn around as if it was nothing but Wakka would blush a little and look away. They hadn't talked about whatever happened between them the morning, not sure if itwere anything worth wondering at all. They were just outside Guadosalam when Wakka stopped them and started to climb a tree.

"Wakka get down." Lulu hollered after him. He was going to fall….again.

"He can't climb in his condition. " Yuna reminded everyone and no one.

"It's up here I remember…just….ow…just gimme a second."

They watched him then watched as he slowly climbed down with one arm tucked around something. When he got down he went over to Lulu and Rikku and Yuna circled him. "Look." He slowly opened his hand and a red butterfly came fluttering out. He smiled at Lulu who didn't know what to do. He turned to the tree and touched the trunk. "There's a whole mess of um up there… This is where I hid…" He said then turned back to everyone and shrugged. When they continued walking into the amber glowing street limits Wakka nudged Lulu a little. "Did you like it?"

"The butterfly?"

"Yeah."

"Yes I did, they are very mysterious."

"Yeah…."He thought for a second on the right thing to say. "It's a pretty color too…like your eyes." He sputtered out clumsy it made it obvious that he was trying to compliment her. He looked away in embarrassment.

Lulu gave him an odd look, then smiled lightly at his attempt. "Thank you Wakka."

**AN: Hey all, sorry for the slow update, hope you all are still here with me. The story is beginning to pick up from here. If there is anything you want to see or think would compliment the story well just message me. Review!**

**KathleenDee**


	9. Ice Cold Fear

**Chapter Nine- Ice Cold Fear**

"This place still gives me the creeps." Rikku shivered lightly as they entered the little city. It had expanded quite a bit from their last visit yet still held its dim creepy charm. The soft lamps glowing all of the time, the damp cobblestone and the dreary homes built in the wall. Lulu always thought it held a quiet beauty. It just so happened to be market day when they arrived so everyone was out and about, sampling things and haggling. They had never seen the place so busy. It honestly couldn't have been a better time for them to show up for everyone recognized Yuna immediately.

"High Summoner Yuna!" Someone hollered and soon enough they had an entire crowd of Guado men and women surrounding her. After spreading the word about Yuna's vacation Wakka found himself extremely tired.

"You need to get off your feet for a little while." Yuna advised when she saw him limping more so than usual. "Let's go to the Inn." They traveled silently the short distance. And as always the Inn only had two rooms available.

"I will be along soon, settle in we are staying here for a little while." Lulu said to Yuna and Rikku as she followed Wakka down the hall.

When they got to their room they were surprised at how identical it was to their last. "Rin's losin' his touch ya?" Wakka said as he sat down on the same squeaky paper like mattress.

"I haven't seen him around; we should have run into him by now." Lulu commented as she brought her pack over to the drawers. "Would you like me to?" She asked motioning to his things sitting by the door.

Wakka waved it away. "No, I can handle it." He sighed as he watched Lulu get settled. "What are you guys gonna do?" For some reason he felt left out of the fun.

"Go to the local shops most likely."

"Da Farplane?" He asked He knew asking would be pushing it a little. Lulu knew he wanted to know if she were going to see Chappu. Which she thought of, yet was not sure on how to go about it. She was over him, she had to move on and not let it consume her, yet he was still him. She had to pay respects. And this new….new whatever it was she could feel slowly creep up on her. She didn't know how she felt about it either.

"I have thought about it." She said honestly. She began taking Wakka's things and folding them without knowing it she was just so in her thoughts. Wakka only shook his head.

"I was thinkin' 'bout it too…go see Sir Auron y'know, ask him for advice."

"They can't say anything back, you know this right?" Lulu asked.

"I know…but."

"How long do you think you will rest for? Yuna wants to take a better look at you later."

Wakka sighed, he supposed that was done. "Uh…I dunno, an hour?"

Lulu nodded to herself and went towards the door.

"You leavin' me so soon?" He asked.

Lulu stopped at the door. She didn't want to stay there with him if talk of the Farplane was going to be the only subject. "I told Yuna and Rikku I would be right along." She looked at him. Knowing Wakka well she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

He lied on his stomach placing his chin in his hands, his elbows leaning on the bed. "Did she say something?"

"Whom?"

"Yuna."

"She is saying little, the bit I do here is to please me I can tell." Lulu stood and walked off in thought.

"Don't be mad at her."

"I am not. She is doing well."

"What about Rikku?"

"You tell me, you two are friends no?"

Wakka chuckled a little. "Yeah eh? Imagine dat." Lulu nodded then looked toward the door. "You can go…I'm pretty tired ya?" Lulu looked at him he looked just a little hurt, but of course that was to be expected. She didn't know how to entertain the idea of them being so comfortable together, comfortable beyond where they were a few days ago. It was still rather new and neither decided if it even changed a thing.

"I will be back in…to check on you."

Wakka nodded. "Ok." He watched her leave and got under the covers soon falling into a fitful rest. He had a dream, about Chappu, he wasn't sure what sparked the childhood memory yet there he was eating rasins out of a patch then tossing the full patch on the ground. Teenage Wakka hollered about wasting food and picked up the sack dusting it off. Then he woke up. He was in a thin layer of sweat. He sat up and looked around, no signs of anyone. Just then the door knocked and Rikku poked her head inside.

"He's awake." She called to Yuna and Lulu who filled in the room after her. "Gee took ya long enough, ya slept for three hours!"

"Three hours!?" Wakka asked horrified.

"You seemed to have been very tired so we let you sleep…." Yuna said walking over to him. "Did you have a bad dream?"

He shook his head no. Then examined Yuna, she had some color in her face which meant today was a good day.

"Then why are you sweating?" She asked.

"Damn." He mumbled a sharp pain shot from his thigh.

"What?"

"I uh….said I dunno. I just woke up." Yuna eyed him then nodded. He looked terrible to be honest, a thin layer of sweat upon him, his red hair a mess, the light scar on his cheek. Yuna nodded again when she realized later that night while they were all out to dinnder, that it was all for her. Something about that made her feel sick, and honored at the same time.

That night, after a surprisingly peaceful dinner and saying goodnight to the girls Wakka knocked then entered he and Lulu's room. She was there sitting on the bed in her night gown doing her hair. She merely glanced up at him and then back to the book opened up in her lap.

Wakka came in and closed and locked the door behind him. He flipped off his sandals with a wince. His thighs were still killing him, he never realized how heavy he actually was until he had to use more effort to hold his own body up. Yuna didn't change the thigh bandage for some reason. He then thought of it and nodded to himself.

"I tink I feel sicker after eating that food." He said as he took a seat on one side of the bed.

"It is Guadosalam no amount of time can change their ability to cook, remember that." Lulu said as she continued reading and doing her hair at the same time.

Wakka chuckled. He winced again. Why was he in so much pain all of a sudden? Hell he climbed a tree just fine yesterday. He looked over his shoulder Lulu looked busy and he didn't want to ask her for help. He could do some things without her. "I'm gonna take a shower…"

"Mhm." Lulu nodded as she watched him try and play off a major limp. He came out moments later in boxers; an immediate blush on his face when Lulu looked up and then away quickly.

"Um.." Wakka started nervously. Why wasn't this so embarrassing when she bandaged him up the first time. Oh that's right, he was clearly delirious. "Yuna missed one and I was…Lu?" She was reading.

"Hm?" She looked up making sure to look at his face. "What?"

"Can you help me out….with um…dis last one?" He wiggled his foot.

"Did you get the bandage wet?" She asked getting up and pointing to the bed for him to sit down.

"Yeah kinda…needs changing; I think Yuna was kind of embarrassed."

"Hm." Lulu nodded understanding why. It was not too far up his leg, but it was no place for Yuna that was for sure. Wakka sat still as Lulu cleaned the bruising. Mumbling that it was looking better as she wrapped it with new bandages.

"Thanks…'

"Try not to get that one too wet when you shower tomorrow."

Yes ma'am." He pulled a white long sleeve shirt on knowing that something about the scar on his chest bothered her. He suddenly felt nothing but butterflies fill his stomach. He couldn't remember ever feeling this nervous in his whole adult life.

_For what?_

He began fiddling with things in his bag, checking his blitz uniform, weapons. Wakka realized that he was just avoiding something.

"We are going to The House tomorrow." Lulu said as she closed her book and looked up at him. She had worried when he slept for long.

"Was dat?" He asked sitting on the bed with her and leaning his back on the bedframe.

"Seymour Guado's old manner. Apparently it is the cities main outlet of stores and places to eat."

Wakka shrugged lightly. "You sure you wanna go in there?" He asked then turned back to himself and started to try and touch his toes.

Lulu shook her head. "and why not?"

"Well…" He said as he stretched then sat up to look at her. "Every time we go in there it's somethin' y'know?"

Lulu knew he had a point there. "Then why are we here if we don't want anything to happen? Yuna is certain she will find answers."

"Aren't you?"

"Answers yes, but they may not be the one's she was looking for."

"Yeah yea I know…."

"What?"

"Well I dunno, maybe we should be more supportive." We meaning you.

Lulu gave him a look and he shrugged. "I refuse to lie to her Wakka."

"I know but…I hate seein' her all bent out…I just hope diss all works." He said meaning it a hundred percent.

Lulu saw this and was quiet, she wanted the same thing. It was taking a toll on Wakka. She looked at him closely.

He sat up and felt uneasy. "I'll be right back ya?" He hated for just getting up like that but he was beginning to feel paranoid again. He sighed and put on his sandals.

"Where are you going at this hour?"

Wakka turned around and sagged his shoulders. "I gotta go check."

"It is late.." She said fighting with him until she realized the look on his face. He looked bent out of shape, tired, and above all else he looked as if he detested himself for getting up and leaving her.

"I'll be quick…I just need to check." He scratched the back of his head looking at her for permission. Lulu nodded lightly and he was gone just ike that, to "check" if everything was ok,if they were safe. The Pilgrimage had its many effects on everyone. Lulu couldn't sleep, and Wakka became paranoied to the point of having to make sure they all were safe. She remembered Auron doing that a lot, and soon Wakka did to, probably in an attempt to be a better guardian.

It frustrated Lulu in a great way and for longest time she didn't know why. All became clear when Wakka came back into the room with a light cough and a defeated look on his face. Sin had got to them still and he didn't deserve it. They made eye contact for a minute and Wakka started making his bed on the ground.

"You are not going to sleep on the floor with that back." She asked him. "Lay up here." She patted the bed.

"You sure…"

She only gave him another look and before they both knew it they were getting under the same covers.

"Ok?" Wakka asked as he tried to get comfortable, he didn't want to steal all the covers. They were close enough to feel the others warmth yet far apart enough to not be touching. Lulu lied on her side looking toward the wall while Wakka laid on his back staring oddly at the ceiling.

"Yes… how are you feeling?"

"I dunno ya?" He thought on it… "Tired really. "

"Well rest then." Lulu said, her voice descending into sleep.

"Night Lu." He whispered not knowing that his soft voice tickled her ears lightly. Lulu could feel a strong sense of security as she closed her eyes.

Wakka was surprised when Lulu was asleep before he could really get comfortable. He watched Lulu's back closely rise and fall beside him. She must have been very tired. Lulu often had a hard time falling asleep, but tonight she was out in five minutes. He felt a little bad for not trying harder to get back to the camp faster. Maybe then she would be running on more than two hours of sleep. That led Wakka to begin thinking about the ambush. Where had all those fiends come from? He knew the question was on everyone's mind. No one seemed to be troubled in Guadosalam, maybe the Guado didn't know something for once. But then those guards in the forest were obviously killing fiends. Wakka sighed, why was it always Bevelle? He slowly pushed his thoughts aside when he heard Lulu begin to snore lightly. He chuckled lightly at the thought of Lulu snoring even if it was the cutest snore he had ever heard.

---

_There are too many of them!" Rikku hollered as she was slowly swallowed by the crowd of fans waiting for her and Yuna's autograph. Lulu stood back with Wakka by her side he was holding a slice of bread in his hand and was munching away as both Guardians chuckled at the two younger ones. "Help!"_

"_Help….Lulu!" Lulu's tight smirk soon disappeared as she watched the adoring fans morph into fiends of all kinds and begin to brutally attack Yuna and Rikku. She rushed for the crowd and started pulling fiends away who seemed to have no interest in attacking her; they just wanted Yuna and Rikku. With all her might she pushed her way through the crowd, and right when she could feel one othe girls fingertips something pulled her away and into reality_.

Lulu woke abruptly breathing heavily and she could feel her hands readying a spell her skin felt damp and so did the mattress underneath her. Her black silky hair stuck to her face and noticed just how heavily she was breathing and shocking not being able to gasp for air. She coughed roughly.

Wakka woke to her coughs; he reached a hand on her shoulder. "Lu—" Before he could even get out her name. Lulu gripped his hand roughly and without looking sent a surge of ice down into his lungs without even noticing what she was doing until Wakka began violently coughing and sitting up.

"Wakka!" She turned around in shock at herself and rested a hand on his shoulder and looked at him coughing, both were sitting up now. Wakka could only glance at her briefly as he continued coughing. His body fell into shock and all he could think about was the numbness he was feeling throughout him. "Wakka!" Lulu thought quickly at what to do but knew that it was way to dangerous, this thought completely changed when Wakka began coughing up blood into his hands and onto their laps. He suddenly felt too dizzy to sit up and tried to lean himself against the bed frame, he shrugged Lulu's hand off of his shoulder trying to gain his baring for a second but then coughing more again. Lulu readied a warm water spell by combining fire with ice. "Stay still." She ordered as she pulled the bloody white shirt off of him and placed her hands on his chest and closed her eyes mumbling the spell to herself. Wakka's coughing started to slow down. He closed his eyes leaning all the way back onto the headboard of the bed. Blood trickled down the side of his mouth. Lulu opened her eyes to see him trying to relax under her, his chest slowly heaving up and down.

"Yevon." She cursed out of habit and sat back down, she had been kneeling over him on the bed and now was sitting there wondering what hell had just happened. She glanced at Wakka as he began to wheeze. "Oh Wakka…" She felt horrible, she could have killed him if she hadn't thought quickly… but then if she hadn't acted so quickly then maybe they wouldn't be where they were in the first place. Wakka's face was as pale as a ghost when she leaned over to him. "Wakka?" He had stopped wheezing now and his breathing had become deathly still. He opened his eyes and just stared at her with question. "I am so sorry Wakka….Wakka?" She moved away a little as he sat up on his own strength.

"What was dat ya?" He asked touching his mouth where a trail of blood had began to dry.

"I…I was on defense." She realized. Over the pilgrimage she had trained herself to sleep in a way that readied the best spell for if she had to wake up and fight right away.

"It's just me…" He said quietly still rubbing his mouth.

Lulu's body had began to slowly let the adrenalin in her run thin, she sighed and leaned her forehead on his bare shoulder. "I did not mean to Wakka…I..I am not sure why and…are you ok?" She asked picking her head up to look at him. Wakka nodded picking pickng up his white shirt to wipe his mouth clean. He sighed and then really noticed her. She looked a mess, and he was sure whatever it was just got ten times worse with the prospect of killing him.

Lulu picked her head up from thought when she heard him whisper. "Are you ok?"

She suddenly felt herself get upset. Why was he so? "I could have just killed you!"

"Calm down!" He could tell she was getting rather upset as color filled her cheeks. What had he done now? Lulu got out of bed frustration setting in her brow. She yanked the bloody sheet off of the bed tossed it on a chair and slipped on her coat and half hazardly strapped her boots on and left.

Wakka sat there in shock. It had to be something very big. In the next hour that she was gone he had dressed about three times to go look for her and then thought better of it and then stripped back down to his boxers.

Lulu couldn't tell if the image was merely blurry from loss of memory or the tears that steamed down her face and fogged her vision. She couldn't remember his voice, the image in front of her was a sloppy make up of a lost love.

_What is wrong with me?_

She asked herself over and over again. It felt as if she were dealing with two completely different things and each was tugging at her for attention. Why was she having such hard time sleeping and the why was Wakka such an idiot….no he wasn't an idot. She was the idiot in this situation, she could have been there staring at two men instead of one blurry red head.

Lulu dried her eyes then took a good look at the blitzer in front of her. "Am I foolish for running off like that?" She asked feeling quite stupid for giving into the myth of the Farplane. Chappu was dead, he couldn't hear her. "He's a good man, your brother….I know you would have been proud of him." She sighed lightly and looked away then back at the blurry figure in front of her. "He comforts me." She said and settled for that. It was all she could get out at the moment. It all she really wanted to get out at the moment.

Wakka was surprised to see the doorknob begin to jingle open. He was taking off his shirt for the fourth time. As soon as Lulu entered the room and closed the door they locked eyes. She felt herself catch her breath and uncomfortably moved to take off her coat and boots. Wakka made no move to look away from her like he usually did whenever she looked from him. She could feel his eyes on her, soon she decided to just face him, and when she did she was surprised at what she saw. She couldn't help herself from making her way to the bed where he sat and look directly at him as if some sort of a face off. It wasn't sexual at all but reached a level of intimacy that surprised them both.

Wakka felt himself swallow his own heart as her eyes locked onto his, the wine colored orbs were tired and worried but had a certain spark of curiosity that made him stay looking at her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. He could feel the guilt just pour out of her.

"I know…." He nodded lightly. She began to look away. "Lu??"

"Hm?"

"Are you gonna be ok?" She nodded and then lied down for the night and did not make any rejections to Wakka's warm chest lightly touching her back. He whispered something gently to her and sighed for his throat was terribly sore. But he forced himself to hold conversation as Lulu turned around and looked at him.

"It was a bad dream….Yuna and Rikku." She confessed quietly as they faced each other in bed.

"They're safe Lu."

"I know." She nodded. "I'm sorry" she said with a sincerity that surprised him.

Wakka smiled lightly. "Stop apologizin' you makin' me blush."

Lulu rolled her eyes and smiled lightly. "I hope I didn't' make you feel any worse."

Wakka shook his head no "I look like Letty I bet…" He joked in a quiet whisper.

Lulu shook her head. "I think you are a few bandages away from Letty, sorry." Wakka only smiled. Lulu began to feel uncomfortable just looking at him. She looked off to the wall behind him. Wakka saw this and moved away from her on the bed.

"Are you alright to…fall asleep again?"

Lulu could sense his mild confusion and decided he was probably in a better place on the far edge of the bed. She nodded. "I…." She shook her head and turned for her back to face him. In a way feeling slightly rejected. What a foolish thought. "Goodnight Wakka."

Wakka just stared at her back struggling with himself. He took a deep breath. "G'night."

----

The next morning Lulu woke up to find Wakka sleeping on the ground with an extra pillow. She touched her head feeling a headache begin. He was clutching the pillow close to him as he rested his head on the other.

She quietly made her way into the bathroom but not without walking by the blood spotted sheet sitting in a corner chair. She cursed herself again realizing that last night was very real.

------

Both Yuna and Rikku exchanged a look as they sat across from Lulu and Wakka. The two looked very stiff, as if they slept on a plank. Lulu's make-up was for the first time, translucent, you could tell she had a restless night. Her eye lids were slightly lowered as if the sun was bothering her sleep.

Wakka yawned and scratched his head then. He looked a total mess. He was not trying to hide anything at all; he yawned every three minutes, he hadn't shaved and it looked as if he was some how paler. He had barely touched his food. The night before confusing him to all hell. She had nearly killed him, walked out on him, was sincere to him and then the look… It was if the air around him instantly thickened and the only thing he could think about were her eyes. How red they were…how hurt and lost they were. Why weren't her eyes happier? How could he make them happier? Then it hit…it hit so hard that he couldn't stand to sleep next to her, even if the floor made him toss about all night. The simple fact was that he couldn't and she didn't want him to try.

Lulu merely sat there, lost in complete and utter confusion; for the lurch in her chest when she looked at him last night had haunted her dreams. He had never looked at her like that…or had he? Was she looking to see or looking to judge all those other times. _No no no no!_ Lulu shook her head mentally. What was with her this morning?

"Are you ok Lulu?...Wakka?" Yuna asked having enough of this silence. Lulu only looked up in response Wakka mumbled something about it being cold.

Rikku raised an eyebrow. "You guys sleep ok?"

Wakka mumbled something about the cold again but this time in an almost bitter tone. Lulu looked his way and felt herself heat up. Well no one told him to touch her! No one told him to care…

"Lulu?" Yuna asked.

"I slept fine…" She finally said not stooping to his childlike ways. Wakka crossed his arms slowly starting to get upset, with her, himself, and the damn waitress who hadn't brought his tea yet.

"Ok…" Yuna looked between the two something had obviously happened. She wasn't sure if right now was the right time to bring up there plans for the day. So they sat…eating breakfast quietly.

"Obviously!" Rikku said when she and Yuna were back in their room.

"Well…what do you think happened?" Yuna said sitting on the foot of their bed.

"Honestly?" Yuna gave her cousin a look.

--------

Wakka splashed warm water on his face when they returned to their room. There it was again, that nervous feeling.

Lulu busied herself doing Yevon knows what. She just didn't want to see him. He was apparently mad at her, which made no sense to her. Well she almost killed him but that was completely besides the point… the point was he was giving her the silent treatment and it bothered her because this was not how they operated. It was usually the other way around. Soon enough it was just too much to take. "Are you to act grumpy all day?" Lulu finally asked.,

Wakka turned around from shaving and wiped his face. "I'm not actin' grumpy."

"Yes you are."

Wakka pointed to himself. "No I'm not…" He sighed and wiped his face again. "Hurts doesn't it?" His tone not at all challenging. Lulu just stood there, it did. "I'm sorry…" Wakka pushed away the anger in him. He didn't know what to say, how to be mad, or what one did when they were mad at the person they loved. "I'm sorry." He said coming closer to her. Lulu seemed a little nervous by his approach. "I just…didn't sleep to well." He offered, kicking himself in the face as he said it. Why couldn't he be mad at her? She tore out his heart and was practically dangling it in front of him.

Lulu let herself take a moment to cool down, he looked to be losing it. She meant to say something but was surprised when what came out reached her own ears. "You moved tot the floor?" Her voice masked with question, hurt lurking far behind.

Wakka looked at her for a second. "Y..eah…." He shifted his weight a little looking at her questioning look. "I…thought, maybe you needed the space….sleep better……y'know?"

Lulu nodded, knowing that he was lying made her the more curious. What was he hiding?

"How did you sleep?"

"Horrible…" Lulu winced. _What she was saying!_

"Yeah? Why?" He asked staring back.

Lulu knew what she wanted to say to him. This time she wasn't surprised at her own response. "You confuse me Wakka."

Wakka shook his head. "I didn't…I don't mean to but….I thought…." He sighed. What was he saying now? "You confuse me too Lu." He said looking at her with a slight hope he wanted to swallow.

"I do?" He nodded. "How?"

Wakka stepped closer, Lulu backing up a half step. Their eyes locked. He reached for one of her hands and was surprised that she let him hold it for as long as he did. "Cause I dunno where…I dunno how to make you feel ok…ya?" Lulu only nodded. "I'm sorry if I …made you feel uncomfortable or…you left and I didn't…."He sighed again and suddenly let go of her hand. "Damnit." He cursed as he walked off into a different direction of the room. He was fighting too many things at once and all he wanted more than anything was to sit down and rest. So he did, right on the floor.

Lulu looked at him oddly then slowly made her way to sit beside him. "You don't have to…Wakka, you don't have to worry about how I fee—"

"I want to…Lu." He then looked at her. "I want to."

**AN: Ok Ok How'd you like it? They are finally addressing some things that have been surfacing over the Pilgrimage; both now being a bit more mature to handle it. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, looking forward to hearing from you all. **

**KathleenDee**


	10. Nothing Wrong

**Chapter Ten – Nothing Wrong **

_He wanted to…_

The concept seemed completely ridiculous yet made so much sense. Lulu knew this for a long while, he wanted to be there for her in any way he could, but he never had the guts to just tell her that she could lean on him. That, and Lulu never wanted to listen.

The Pilgrimage had changed so much. Including him.

They sat there in a small silence Lulu wondering and knowing what he meant all art once. Wakka sighed and looked down in front of him. She was surprised to hear him speak after about five minutes. "But…it's never da right time…and you Lu? You're always caught in somethin'…and …. I can tell you hurt." Lulu said nothing as he looked up at her again. "I don't wanna see that…I can't stand it, and I just wish you would let me try and….try to take it away." She was shocked into an inability to speak. Wakka was never this outright. She opened her mouth then closed it again. Wakka looked away and so did Lulu. A million and one things going through her mind. She knew that he might have these feelings, but she never knew… The obvious thing was to try and make him feel better but her chest tugged at her. There was something inside her that needed to finally hear this. She touched his arm to get him to look at her. Wakka looked up expecting to see pity but what he saw surprised him. Lulu was just as nervous as he was.

Lulu swallowed, her throat suddenly becoming dry. "Ok Wakka." Something inside her knowing very well he could. "…Ok." She said again; amazed at the weight lifted in her. She didn't have to do this alone anymore and it made her wonder what she was waiting for the entire time. She knew Chappu's death had hardened her, but the last Pilgrimage had taught her so much about love. Through Yuna she was able again.

Wakka just looked at her with surprised eyes. He took her hand from his arm and held it. At first Lulu's hand was merely being held, but in a few moments her fingers slowly coiled around his holding his hand in turn. Lulu turned from him and just sat looking ahead of her. Wakka leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her cheek. An act of comfort to let her know that he was there for her. That's all he ever wanted and with that realization Lulu felt herself slip out of thought and into moment.

Wakka stared at their hands inter locked and sighed lightly. He knew being there would probably be the hardest thing he could offer to do for her but something in him told he was more than ready to take the challenge on. And if he could be nothing else to her, he wanted to help her. After a few minutes Lulu let go of his hand and began to get up. Wakka looked up at her then started to stand as well.

"Yuna, and Rikku must come first." She said simply knowing that Wakka would have a slight problem with this. The prospect of something between them made her feel safe for some reason, as if nothing or no one could harm or torture her, nothing from the past would plague her with him there. She couldn't help this feeling; it comforted her and made her feel uneasy at the same time. They were not together, she was certain he knew that, but she was opening up to him for the first time, and vise versa. They would be there for one another without the guilt that came along with it before. He offered to keep her, and she accepted.

"I know." He said quietly trying to catch her eye again and when he did she looked away then back at him.

"Don't…make this difficult. " She got out, barely. What was it with her all of a sudden, loosing her ability to speak confidently? She wondered what he was thinking when he made a slightly confused face. "I need to rest." She said feeling emotionally drained and not feeling patient enough to wait for him to get it all together.

"Ok.." Wakka felt a little awkward as he slipped on his sandals and got ready to leave. She still needed her time and he understood that. He decided that a walk was in order. "When should I…?"

"An hour."

Wakka nodded and then let a smile creep onto his face. "So..three hours den?"

"I, unlike you, can tell time." She smirked. "An hour."

Wakka chuckled lightly. "Ok..um…ill see you den." He took a second more before heading out of the room and into the hall. His heart feeling like it was having a heart attack itself. Wakka leaned his head on the door and took a deep breath. He had a feeling that whatever just happened between them was very big. But why the sudden change in attitude, it was Lulu here, she would either walk away from him or change the subject immediately. Was she hurting that much now?

"Ahem."

Wakka looked up to see Yuna looking at him oddly. He quickly straightened up. "Oh…Hey." He attempted to smile.

"Did you two make up?" She asked ignoring his smile. She wanted to know what was going on already.

"Yeah…I think so…how you doin' today though?" He stepped away from the door and toward Yuna. "Were you just leaving?"

She looked off as if he caught her in a lie even though she had said nothing. "Rikku just fell asleep, Im not sure why—"

"Lulu too." Wakka nodded. "We should let em' sleep…" He was hopeful to spend time alone with Yuna, even though his thoughts were on the woman behind the wooden door.

Yuna nodded with a small smile. "Yes.." They began to walk side by side outside of the Inn. "So will you tell me than?" Yuna asked looking up at Wakka who was looking off ahead of them.

"Tell you what?" He asked.

"About Lulu… she seemed very upset..or um…confused this morning."

Wakka shook his head lightly. "She didn't sleep to well ya? Musta been a bad dream or…I dunno."

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah…you hungry?" Wakka motioned to a small cart vendor positioned right outside of the Inn to catch travelers.

She wasn't. "Sure."

They approached the vendor and ordered a sweet sausage and a hot dog for Wakka. He handed Yuna the sausage and they began to walk again.

I wanna tell you something." Wakka suddenly said hushing his voice lightly.

Yuna seemed very curious at the prospect of a secret. "What is it?"

"The other day….when Lu and I were coming back from a search…we ran into dese guards and they were lookin' for fiends too." He took a bite out of his hot dog and threw the rest away.

Yuna stood there in mild confusion. "But then that means…."

"Someone else knows about the field ting and isn't sayin' anything, they were very jittery too." Wakka chuckled lightly "but lippy."

"Wha do you mean?"

"One of em' said Lulu had a nice doll, I tink she wanted to burn him alive or somethin'." And with that Yuna and Wakka chuckled. Wakka smiled long after they had stopped laughing. He had caused her a moment of happiness, maybe there was something to gain from all of this anyway. The two slowly made their way through the dark streets; even the day in Guadosalam seemed dark and weary.

"Have you been to the Farplane yet?" Yuna suddenly asked when she noticed a familiar part of town.

Wakka knew it was a double edged sword. No matter what she would want to go. Why lie? "No… but I figured before we leave here I should pay some respects."

"Chappu?"

Wakka nodded. "Sir Auron too…"

"Sir Auron?" Wakka nodded again. Yuna took a moment to figure out why. "You know Wakka, you do a good job protecting me….you know that right?" Her voice very gentle. Wakka seemed surprised by the turn in conversation. "I couldn't have asked for a better Guardian."

"That means a lot y'know?" Yuna half smiled half frowned at him. Wakka saw this and kept quiet. Knowing that Lulu would kill him in the near future he asked. "Did you want to go….to the Farplane?" He could sense that she was stuck and her next move depended on if he were or weren't there. Lulu's idea on protecting her from herself was beginning to unravel as he saw what she was facing.

"I know Lulu is mildly against it….."

"Mildly?"

"I can tell what she wants to say and how she feels…you know they are never the same thing." Wakka nodded knowing it to be true. Yuna sighed. "She means well yet sometimes comes across difficult….lets turn here." Yuna said as they made a turn onto an even familiar road. They were going.

"She worries about you."

"I know." Yuna kept her head forward as they stepped onto a separate path that would lead them to the gate. "but… I just need to know."

He heard the uncertainty in her voice and said nothing, she was scared. Yuna looked to her left where Wakka walked beside her when she felt his hand on her shoulder. He squeezed it then let go. It almost brought Yuna to tears. If he only knew how unstable she was…..

"When you were little and learnin how to swim, Chappu, and I would fight over the best swimming methods to teach you." Wakka chuckled over it. "We each thought ours was better..till Lulu just stepped in between us and grabbed your little hand and left for the day." Yuna smiled softly remembering the memory of a day at the beach with Lulu. They had really bonded that day. "So da next day when you two came back and Chappu and I were ready to teach you, you already knew how…" Wakka chuckled. "And Lulu just stood there y'know watching us try and teach you and then watching you take off into da water without a fear in the world, we were amazed." Wakka was quiet after that.

The mirth in her smile disappeared with Wakka's voice. "Why the sudden memory?"

Wakka shrugged. "You were always dat way…you and Lulu. Just did things in one day…took me a week to learn to swim…but I guess dats when we kind of knew dat you were smarter…more talented. When da elders got a hold of it dey would secretly say that you would soon take up the trade…y'know Summoning….. Dey said that about Lulu too."

"Really?" Now here was something she had never heard before. "Lulu a Summoner?"

Wakka chuckled. "Chappu sure liked that idea, he would be her Guardian…..but y'know it wasn't Lulu's thing."

Yuna chuckled lightly.

"Hm?"

"She took up the dark arts just to spite the elders didn't she?"

Wakka laughed a little. "Yeah. " Then he began to laugh harder when he thought about it. Yuna laughed as well. "She was quite da rebel. The elders ….you should have seen their faces!"

Their laughter soon died down once they neared the main gate to the Farplane. The air suddenly became thin and the way dark. The Guard recognized the two immediately and bowed for them. That's when Wakka noticed it for the first time. Where was the kindly old gate keeper? Yuna didn't seem to notice as she stepped through. He eyed the guard for a second longer then entered.

They were the only ones there save for an older man off in a corner. The foggy images of two children danced in front of him. He then spotted Yuna not to far away, an image of her parents clearly seen in front of her.

_Flashback_

"_Want to know something?" Yuna asked as they sat and waited for everyone to be ready to go._

_Tidus hugged his knees to his chest as he looked at her. "What's that?"_

"_I am Summoner Yuna all over Spira right?"_

"_Last time I checked." Tidus smiled._

_She leaned a little closer as if telling him a secret. "In the Farplane I am no one." _

_Tidus twisted his face up slightly. "What do you mean, Yuna?" The whole concept of the Farplane was still rather new to him. _

"_There, no one can bother you….no one cares for the living…" She smiled at his confusion. "You will see."_

_End Flashback _

Wakka crossed his arms and made his way over to his own little corner. He sighed heavily aloud, for truly no one ever cared when they were here. They were wrapped up in their own memories.

An image of Sir Auron came to view. "Hey Sir Auron…." He said aloud. "You really dead huh?" Wakka chuckled lightly. The man was finally where he wanted to be. "I neva understood that whole dying thing….but I guess you knew what you had to do." He sighed heavily. "I need some advice ya? From a Legendary Guardian to another…." Wakka chuckled. "Yeah dey callin' us dat now…even Rikku. Anyway… I need to learn how to be the back bone y'know? Khimari is back in da mountains and you and Tidus are gone…" Wakka looked over his shoulder at Yuna, she was still talking to her parents. He looked back to Auron. "And I'm da only one around to look after da three of em'….never thought it would be diss hard."

Yuna cleared her throat lightly. "I wish you could have seen what I have done…I know it would have made you proud….but….there is something here." She pointed to her heart. "And I'm so afraid of it…." She was almost in tears.

"Meant to visit sooner…..I know I keep sayin' dat." Wakka scratched the back of his head nervously. The image of his younger brother was now some what fuzzy. He sighed loudly. "I know dat….tings didn't really end up so well…..you bein' there and me bein' here." He suddenly felt kike a jerk for saying that. "I mean you know what I mean…..and wit Lu…damn y'know everything is so complicated. I remember tellin' you back when we first came back here dat…dat I….felt something y'know? But you prolly already knew dat….well I think dat maybe she might….know that too, well I know she knows it and today we had a talk….and I wish I knew what she meant by making things difficult and…I'll try not to…" He took a look at his brother feeling relief. "We aint…together dat way…y'know but…" What was he trying to say now? " I wanna take care of her brudda... ya just left her like dat and it…it makes me mad y'know?" He said with raising anger, finally getting out what he had been holding in for so long. "You make no sense y'know that? You found it….the best treasure in the world, you found it, and what do you do? Just throw it back into da ocean…." He put a hand through his hair calming himself down some. "Dats da only thing….I can never forgive you for." Wakka sighed

"He isn't here any longer." The little boy in a hooded cape said standing beside a frustrated Yuna. She had called to Tidus finally and only got a quick flicker of him. She nearly jumped at the voice then looked to her side. "Ifrit?" She got down to eye level with the small Fayth. "You….you were just a child." She seemed amazed that at such a young age Ifrit was taken to become a fayth something immediately came to mind before it could speak again. "Will you leave me too?"

"Yes, I am afraid so….do not be sad, we will look after you always."

Yuna nodded, then glanced towards the Farplane where Tidus was supposed to be.

"He isn't here anymore." The fayth repeated.

"Where is he? Is he safe? May I speak with him?"

"So many questions…." The Fayth began to disappear.

"Wait….wait please!" Yuna dropped to her knees and began sobbing. Wakka was at her side within seconds. He asked what was wrong even though he knew what. "He's not here, he's not here!" Was all she kept repeating. Wakka looked up to the elderly man still looking at his grandchildren. Cries were merely the background music here.

"Ok ok, c'mon." Wakka said as he helped her up and held her for at least five minutes.

Yuna cried into his warm chest then finally ran out of tears, and began to dry heavy onto Wakka's shirt.

"Shhh it's ok, it will be ok….we'll find him, shh." Wakka whispered sweet comforting words to her until she stopped.

"Will you promise me that, Wakka?" Yuna asked looking up at him from his chest. She knew it was completely unfair and not right to put him in a position like that, but she didn't care. He could have lied for all she cared; she just needed to hear those words.

"I promise…I promise."

---

When they arrived back Yuna said she would join Rikku for a rest. Wakka nodded and thought she whispered thank you as she walked down the hall to her room. It had been an hour, a little more actually but if Lulu was still sleeping then he would let her. He entered the dark room to find out that she was in fact still asleep. He walked over to her and noticed how uncomfortable she looked. The blankets were wrapped oddly around her waist as if she had been tossing and turning. Wakka took a second to try and fix them comfortably on her. Lulu's hand grabbed his wrist suddenly. Wakka quickly looked up at her face, she was still asleep. He was a little worried that she might shock him or ice him again but was surprised when her hand just held his wrist. Wakka finished covering her up with one hand.

"I need this." Wakka said sweetly as he pulled her hand off of him. Lulu stirred lightly and then opened her eyes. Wakka was already very close to her face yet she didn't seem surprised by this. She just looked at him. His warm brown eyes inviting. They stared at each other for about one minute before Wakka kneeled down beside the bed and leaned on the edge and smiled at her. "How'd you sleep?"

"Well." She seemed amused, for only she knew what her dream was about. It put her in a very good mood Wakka concluded. "What did you do?" She asked.

"Ah…Yuna and I went walkin'." He left out the Farplane for now.

"Did you get a chance to talk to her?"

He nodded. "Yeah I did…" Lulu raised an eyebrow. "She knows you don't mean any harm."

"Where did you walk to?" Lulu asked sensing something off. She watched Wakka watch her and sighed. "Wakka..." she already knew the answer.

"What was I supposed to say? No? You should have seen her Lu….I think it was for the best." He watched Lulu began to sit up; unrest setting in her face. Wakka sat beside her on the bed. "Would you trust me?" Lulu looked at him when he said that. What he thought she didn't trust him? Lulu only sighed. "What?" He asked softly, she seemed to be torn.

"Was he there?" She asked without looking at him.

"No…"

Lulu nodded and seemed to relax slightly. That's when Wakka noticed that maybe she really did want this to be real, she did want Yuna to find him. He had no idea what tore him from that belief in the first place but seeing her relax at the idea of it confirmed that he was wrong. Lulu looked at him when she felt his hand on her wrist.

"How'd I do?" Wakka asked with a light smile.

Lulu's hand found it's way in his. She wasn't sure how this holding hand thing started but she felt is was the only way to show him how exactly she felt without crossing any of her boundaries, it was simple, friendly yet in a way intimate. "Well." Then something crossed her mind and she seemed almost shy to ask. "Did…you see…" Lulu averted her eyes. His name seeming almost like an insult.

Wakka seemed almost mystified, here she was…Lulu. The real her. "Y..yeah."

"Oh," Was all she said.

Wakka just stared at her. "What you thinking?" He moved a little closer.

"Wakka what are we doing?" She asked looking up at him, her hand still in his. She couldn't quite place the feelings she had for and about him into words or category, all she knew was what she told Chappu. He comforted her into her old self, she felt safe with him, he knew the real her and that was scary but again, comforting.

"Well…" He thought on it hoping to come up with something quick. "Nothing Lu." She looked at him. "Nothing wrong."

**AN: Alrighty guys, what do you think? I always thought that they would have some type of agreement thing in the beginning to kind of justify their love for one another or hide it somehow so that's where that idea came from. But things are starting to shake up a bit no? Anyway please review it's my motivation. For those of you who are wondering, this fic doesn't really have a cap on how many chapters I want to write. Just Noticeable Difference (my last long fic) Was supposed to be 25 chapters but ended up being 60. So I'm very unpredictable when it comes to that. You'll just have to stick around to see! Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad you guys like the story. **

**KathleenDee **


	11. Near Miss

**Chapter Eleven – Near Miss **

"Nothing.." She repeated realizing what he meant. She looked away in thought, his hand still in hers. Wakka moved closer to her suddenly needing for her to know that he was right there. Half of him expected her to say something, the other half knew better. After what felt like enough time for Lulu mull over the idea of it Wakka suddenly found need to speak. "I told Yuna about the guards in the forest today…"

She looked at him. "What else have you told her while I was asleep."

"Ah c'mon Lu…" He looked away then back at her. Her good mood had left just as quickly as it came but…..she still held his hand. That must mean something…..right? "Don't be like dat…I got caught up in bonding y'know…I haven't really talked to her since...well y'know."

"Not one of your most glorifying conversations." Lulu remembered the ordeal loud and clear.

He dropped his head for a moment. "I know I know…well today..we talked and I told her 'bout dem guards."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing really…"He thought on it. She was more like Lulu than he knew, she was probably storing it away when she had time to think straight. Lulu was still looking at him, he had the look on his face like he wanted to say more. "But…I noticed something else dat she didn't." Lulu seemed intrigued by the drop of his voice. "Dat kindly ol' Guado man…y'know who used to be the gate keeper—"

"Used to be? He still is I sa—" Lulu stopped dead in her tracks when Wakka realized what she had said. So that is where she went off to the other night. She couldn't shake the slight hurt on his features, but they were gone just as fast as they came. His hand slackened slightly, but didn't let go.

Wakka swallowed it down like dry sand. "Well he ain't there anymore…"

"What do you mean?"

"Bevellian Guard."

"Here?" Wakka nodded just then the door knocked and opened. Lulu slipped their hands in between them, out of sight. Wakka glanced down at their hidden hands and then to the front door.

"You are awake." Yuna greeted Lulu, Rikku trailed sleepily behind.

"Hya." She managed.

"Sleepy head you finally awake ya?" Wakka hollered in an obnoxiously loud voice that made Lulu cringe.

"We wanted to know if you were up for a look at the Guado Mansion now."

Wakka looked to Lulu who nodded. "We should probably have lunch first," Rikku piped in. So they set out to find food and bring it back to the Inn, eating out was getting to become a problem. Everyone just wanted to either speak with Yuna, or talk to her or even join them for a meal. Lulu seemed very edgy about everyone, her dream getting the best of her. They settled on a noodle house. Noodles houses were family run take out houses. Rikku ran up to the house door and pointed to a sign. "Look they have fiend stew!"

"You excited about that?" Wakka asked a little confused. Fiend stew was about the last thing he wanted to eat…especially in Guadosalam where the food wasn't the greatest.

"It's on her list…" Yuna rolled her eyes a little as Rikku proceeded to order a small cup.

"To do what? Eat the worst food possible in the worst place to eat food possible?" Wakka asked not noticing how loud he was being. The woman who was handing Rikku the soup stared.

"Wakka." Lulu chastised. "Please show some up brining." She shook her head as she went to view the menu.

"It actually was to eat from a noodle house meanie." Rikku chuckled as she went to stand next to Wakka who was feeling more and more like a jerk as the trip progressed.

"Let me get those." Wakka walked up to the counter to pick up the bags of food a few minutes later. He smiled apologetically at the woman at the counter. "Man I love this stuff….." He nodded stupidly. Lulu couldn't help but smirk at him making an ass of himself. When they turned away from the noodle house. He and Lulu were chuckling.

"She probably spit in it." Lulu said peeking into one of the bags in his arms.

Wakka moved the bag away from her sight playfully. "I'm pretty sure we wouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"You two are horrible." Yuna shook her head with a thin smile on it. Rikkku only giggled at everyone's good mood.

"Two?" Lulu asked,

"Yeah don't try and seem all nice Lu…." Wakka chuckled. "Yuna's on to you."

"Well then." Lulu said crossing her arms, Wakka and Rikku burst into laughter. They got back into the Inn and decided to eat in Lulu and Wakka's room. Yuna was setting a little eating area and was going to grab the chair in the corner for someone to sit on when she noticed a sheet rolled up on it. She picked it up not thinking nothing of it until she slowly began to notice blood spots and then a bigger blood stain, a white long sleeved shirt fell to her feet and she picked it up noticing it was bloody, and belong to Wakka. "What in …." Just then Lulu walked in with a few utensils. She stopped dead in her tracks. Yuna immediately turned around and looked at Lulu with worried eyes. "What's this?" She asked. Lulu stared at Yuna then the sheet and shirt in her hands. How was she going to approach this? What was she to say Wakka touched her and she freaked out and froze his entire respertory system? No, that wouldn't work.

"Yuna."

"Are ok Lulu? You're not sick are you?" Yevon she couldn't take another loss, especially not as big as Lulu or Wakka. Was that why they were getting so close? Was it because one of them was ill?

"Oh Yuna no….we are not sick. Here." She walked over calmly seeing the worry in the younger girls face. Yuna took in a deep breath. Lulu took the sheet and shirt from Yuna's confused hands. She rolled them up and took a breath. "Wakka and I had an accident."

Yuna stared at Lulu in disbelief. "What?"

Lulu knew that wouldn't work. Yuna was no child. She sighed. "I…was having a bad dream and he tried to wake me up….and I thought…" she watched as realization started to wash over Yuna's features. "…and I hurt him….on accident."

"Is he ok?...Are you ok?" Yuna asked looking at her in disbelief. She could see why they would keep a secret though, she was almost sorry she asked. _Poor Wakka_ she thought. Just then Wakka and Rikku entered the room holding the food.

"Ay all dey had was napkins…guess we're eatin' out of duh box…." Wakka eyed the two suspiciously, they were just standing there.

"That's fine." Yuna nodded. Both women exchanging looks when Wakka looked away.

Within minutes they were all sitting enjoying a war meal. Rikku was speaking in Al Bhed to Yuna and Lulu who seemed to understand to some extent. She was just to excited about the topic to try her Common out. This usually happened when Rikku got excited. Yuna seemed to be enjoying the conversation so he supposed that was ok.

------

"Diss place still gives me da creeps." Wakka said as they made there way into Seymour's old manner.

Lulu could admit to feeling an icy prickle up her neck, but she remained quiet.

"You could say that again." Rikku repeated. Yuna only nodded.

"High Summoner Yuna Greetings." An elderly man bowed.

Yuna bowed then looked over her shoulder at Lulu.

"Maevin, it is nice to see you again." Lulu spoke up. Where would they be without her great memory of names.

"Ah Lady Lulu, You seem better." Lulu only nodded. Wakka then recognized the old man as the Farplane gate keeper.

"So how's the dead?" Rikku asked rocking back an forth lightly.

"Riiku." Yuna hissed. Maevin put a wrinkly green hand up.

"Still curious hm?" Rikku nodded at his question. Along the Pilgrimage Rikku would sit outside with Auron and Maevin, since Auron was more of the strong silent type she enjoyed having conversations with the elderly gate keeper. It was then that Yuna realized who exactly they were talking to. "The dead…are dead." He smiled a jokers smile that made Rikku chuckled. She was convinced that they would have partied together if he was about fifty years younger. "What may I ask bring you back here? I thought that as well in Spira." He looked to Yuna.

"Spira rests, we are just here for vacation."

"Vacation?" He asked, the idea seemed crazy. "As you wish."

"So how are things at the gate anywho?" Rikku asked folding her arms to her chest.

"Where is that man?" The one who looked miserable all of the time? He sat with us."

"Auron?" Rikku asked with a chuckle. "The old gump, well…he's behind you now." Rikku said ans was surprised at how fast he got it.

"I must visit him someday…"

"He ain't that far away." Wakka shrugged trying to pull something out of the old man who seemed to be dodging all of the good questions.

Maevin looked to Wakka. "You are right…Sir Wakka." And that was it. Wakka got a weird vibe from that exchange of words. He crossed his arms. Lulu could feel him tensen next to her. "I am sorry but I must be on my way. High Summoner Yuna." He bowed to them all and left.

"Hm." Yuna thought aloud.

"I like that old guy." Rikku said oblivious to the weird vibe he gave everyone else in the group. They continued there walk down a ong line of merchants in the large hall before the great room with all the Guado portraits on it. "You know what we should do? Split—"

"No." Both Lulu and Wakka said at the same time. There was no way in Spira they were splitting up. Especially at a place like this.

"O..k." Rikku sighed feeling restless. "You guys aren't making it look believable." She whispered.

Later that night after a very busy day of walking around Wakka found it hard to sleep, even if he was on the bed again tonight. He lied there on his back arms crossed looking up at the ceiling. Lulu lay beside him asleep on her side. He supposed she was dead tired, she looked it even. Wakka thought back to when she came out of the shower and just went right to the bed. Wakka smiled at the memory of teasing her and having Lulu push his head away from her with her palm. Wakka's smile fell when he thought back to the days events though. One standing out more than anything, that old creepy gate keeper. Why hadn't he remembered him being that creepy? And the way he avoided those questions. Wakka moved around a little to try and find a comfortable position but nothing would work.

"Wakka if you do not stay still within the next five seconds and stay that way you will sleep outside with the dogs." Lulu said in a very clear very awake voice that made him jump. She sounded serious too.

"Sorry Lu." He mumbled as he pulled the blanket up to his chin and sighed. It was quiet for a while. "Lu?"

"What?" She asked this time sounding tired.

Wakka felt bad but knew that saying never mind would be ten times worse than just asking his question. "You didn't think that guy was hiding something do you?"

"This again?"

"Yes Lu this again…." Couldn't she tell hat he was very bothered by it.

"Yes." Her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Yes you think so or yes you don't think so?"

"Yes I believe he was hiding something."

"He avoided all those questions too…"

"I was there…" She waited for him to say something more but was a little surprised when he stayed quiet. "I am sure we have not seen the last of him.""

"You think?"

"Mhm."

"Maybe we should do some investigating tomorrow."

"Yuna would like that…"

"Yeah.." He could sense that she was fading. "Night Lu."

"Goodnight."

Wakka smiled to himself as moved just a tad closer to Lulu, still not touching but he could feel the small aura of heat her body gave off. The next morning Lulu was waking him up. Quite roughly I might add.

"What what what?" He asked moving away from her shoving.

"Wakka get up now." Her voice alert and a tiny bit fearful.

Wakka sat up and looked at her. She was already dressed for the day and was glancing back and forth from him and the door. "What's a matter?" He asked standing up and looking at her. Something had shaken her up.

"Come." She grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the very small window near the bed.

Wakka pushed aside the dusty curtain and peered outside into the early morning darkness. "What in the.."

"They've been here all morning."

"The morning just started…"

"You know what I mean." She shot back not in the mood for his little jokes.

Wakka watched as six Bevellain soldiers stood outside speaking with the Inn keeper. They couldn't hear what she was saying, but it was very obvious she was trying to keep them out. Wakka turned around to Lulu. "Da girls up yet?"

"No." Lulu said getting away from the window and leaving the room to do just that. Wakka quickly threw all of his and Lulu's things into his bag. He put on some long dark pants, a white undershirt and just his blitz suspenders. He left a hand full of Gil on the night stand and pulled a map out of his pocket. They had to leave. His fingers trembled as he ran them through his feathery hair which hadn't been styled for the morning making this action much easier to do. Lulu came in practically dragging Rikku who seemed to be dressing as she walked, and Yuna who was carrying their things.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We gotta leave." Wakka said folding the map up and putting it back in his pocket. Lulu was surprised at how fast he reacted to the situation. Wakka looked over to Lulu while Rikku and Yuna peeked out the window. "Thunderplanes? Or Moonflow?"

"They will expect us to take the Moonflow route." Lulu said even though she knew she hated the thunder planes with a passion.

"What about Bevelle?" Rikku asked as she walked up to the two now fully dressed. "They sure as heck won't expect us to go there, and it will just prove that we aren't running."

"She has a point." Yuna said walking over. Lulu nodded when she thought it over.

"We just have to get through the forest…" Wakka said looking at Lulu for the final word. She nodded. "Alruight den, let's get outta here." Wakka slug his pack over his shoulders and they snuck out the back entrance and quickly made their way to Macalania forest entrance. There were no guards to patrol the front which was either a good sign; they could have all been in Guadosalam already, or a bad sign; they could be in the forest on their way there. After some time of walking they decided that it was a good thing. Everyone seemed to take a breath of air and slowed down their steps. Wakka found a small spring area behind some trees and decided it was the perfect place for them to rest.

"No big water fiend here anymore huh?" Rikku asked out of breath. She plopped herself down into the cool dirt.

"We took care of that." Yuna said sitting a bit more gracefully than her cousin.

Wakka walked over to the spring and washed his face. The cool water cleaning the bit of wet dirt from running into giant leafs on their way through the forest. He dried himself off and took a quiet seat beside Lulu who was watching Yuna and Rikku make up ideas on why the guards would be there. "Why do you think they were there?" Wakka asked wiping his face a little more. He could feel the slight prickle of a morning stubble coming on and sighed.

"I think our presence yesterday might have alarmed them."

"What like you think they were gonna just questions us and let us off da hook?"

"Yes and no."

"Hm….good thing you woke up huh?" Lulu only nodded. Wakka looked at her closely. He lowered his voice. "You…did wake up right? You went to sleep last night ya?"

She looked at him slight surprise in her features. He was getting very good at reading her. Was that good or bad? "Damn Lu…how come you didn't wake me up or something?"

"And tell you what? I couldn't sleep?" She snapped at him. The whole thing sounding childish.

"Yes! Dat would have worked ya?"

"I don't think so." Lulu said looking away from him. Wakka felt himself getting frustrated. There she was again not letting him help. Lulu saw this; the slight scowl on his features the direction he was looking, the sudden tenseness of his shoulders. She wanted to say something but decided against it. She was already in a put off mood by the lack of sleep. After some time Wakka calmed down a little and looked over to Yuna and Rikku.

"You girls ready?"

Rikku hopped up. "Yeah, this cold floor is making me sleepy all over again."

Yuna stood and walked over to Lulu. "Lulu stay still." She slowly reached for one of the Mages many hair ornaments. Rikku and Wakka turned and smiled yet stayed very still. Lulu looked questioningly up at Yuna until she saw the little red butterfly on Yuna's finger. "I am guessing they like you." Lulu smiled with her eyes. Yuna was getting there.

Wakka couldn't help but smile. "I'm gonna go check the path…" He said leaving the girls in the little forest oasis.

"I wonder what that means." Rikku pondered at the little butterfly who began to flutter away.

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked. She hadn't spent much time in the forest over the Pilgrimage. Auron seemed to want to speed through here, and she supposed she knew why now.

"You know when a pyre fly lands on you…they say you are gonna die soon."

"Yeah."

" Well…I wonder what this means…"

Lulu stood. "I am not sure, but that sounds like something interesting to figure out." She looked to the entrance where Wakka left. "Gather your things." Just as she called it Wakka strolled back into the little spring area.

"All clear." He nodded picking up his blitzball and swinging his spear onto his back.

'Say Wakka?" Rikku asked noticing something very different about him. "What's with the beard?" She teased. Wakka rubbed his chin.

"Ay back off ya I didn't get a chance to shave…and it's hardly a beard." Wakka said rubbing the stubble on his chin while he blushed.

"He's really doing this Sir Auron bit huh Yunie?" Yuna shook her head with a tight smile.

"Say Rikku what about that mop on yuh head? Really tryin that Lulu thing huh?" He teased at Rikku was growing her hair out.

"Hey!"

"What are you trying to say Wakka?" Lulu asked raising an eyebrow.

Wakka smiled. "Nothing Lu…but if I do recall correctly…." She put up a hand as warning. Which made Yuna chuckle. Lulu's perfect hair hadn't happened overnight. As they settled down and continued on the path Wakka tugged on one of her braids lightly. Lulu looked over her shoulder at him. "I was just teasin' I like your hair Lu." He said in a sweet manner. Lulu said nothing but did offer him a head nod that said thank you and turned back to look in front of her.

----

The road to Bevelle was much longer than the one to the calm lands and by the time they reached the outskirts of the old city it was night. By now they were all dragging. Boy did that feeling bring back memories of the pilgrimage. Rikku was the only one to be wide awake. Only in her wildest dreams did she think about visiting such a beautiful city as Bevelle. She was very excited yet nervous. It had only been a few weeks ago that they passed laws that said that Al Bheds could enter the holy city. Yuna sensed this once a guard stopped them at the entrance and Rikku cowered behind Wakka. Who of course was oblivious to the whole thing.

"We are on vacation…"

"Vacation? I have been to Besaid m'lady, now that is a vacation." The guard said.

"Yes but you see, I lived there all of my life, and I would like to see the rest of the world, with new eyes…wouldn't you?" Yuna asked in an enchanting voice that seemed to make the guard think wistfully about it.

"Y'know Lady High Summoner…I have always wanted to see the Moonflow…my wife and I are saving up for a trip, but with this new order for the guards, I am not sure we'll be able to. It could be dangerous."

"New Order?" Yuna asked.

The guard, still In a state of dream nodded as he looked up to the stars. "We have been experiencing some weird things….you wouldn't know anything about more fiends would you?" He asked.

"No..I am sorry." Yuna said looking over her shoulder at Lulu. "May we enter?"

"But of course m'lady, enjoy our lovely city." He smiled.

"St. Bevelle… one of the first to make a movement toward unity in Spira." Lulu said as she was washed over by the citys beauty. A hint of sadness filling her. She was born in Bevelle just as Yuna was but left before she knew how to speak. Besaid was truly her home yet she couldn't shake the feeling the city gave her.

"Hm." Rikku thought.

They walked along the dimly lit cobblestone in silence. The small store fronts closed and the homes having small flickering candles in the windows. From all areas of the city you could see the large out of place Temple in the middle. The city of St Bevelle surrounded it from all sides. "It's weird actually being here and not begin chased around…I've never been to the actual city." Wakka confessed as they walked along looking for an Inn.

"Never?" Lulu asked sounding surprised. "We came here during Lady…." she stopped herself.

Wakka smiled. "Wrong Pilgrimage Lu."

"That's ok Wakka..I've never been here…but _So Sudran_…before she died would speak of this place...a lot."

"I was born here." Lulu offered.

"Really?" Rikku asked looking to Lulu. They were having a conversation! Lulu nodded. "Do you have a Besaidian accent though?" Wakka began to chuckle.

"Cutest ting eva I swear Rikku." He and Yuna smiled knowingly. The night hid Lulu's slightly pink face.

"Hardly." She said with a small smile.

"So…do you remember it?"

Lulu shook her head. "No, I moved to Besaid before I could speak."

"What about you Yunie?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have an accent too?"

"No, I moved with Kimahri when I was six." Yuna thought on it. "I think…I think I remember Cid."

Rikku chuckled. "Who could forget him?"

"But I have only seen pictures of my aunt.."

"Dey say I look just like her…I don't see it, I got dads goofy smile."

Yuna nodded with a mute chuckle. "That is true…"

Wakka and Lulu just walked behind them in silence. He sighed and she looked at him. "Nothin," He answered knowing her looks. "Just tired…think I need to change my bandages too." He poked his leg and then wished he hadn't. Lulu chuckled inside her head. He was his own worst enemy. She patted his leg playfully and was surprised when Wakka took her hand and squeezed it lightly. Lulu looked up at him quickly then back in front of her. A uncertain feeling fillimng her chest wit a mixture of anxiety and delight.

"What about this place?" She pointed to a little Inn on a corner street.

"Looks good ya?" They went to get a room and realized that they only had one room. It would just have to do for tonight. Wakka waited outside patiently until Yuna opened the door for him clad in her night gown.

"You can come in now." A small smile on her face.

Wakka nodded and stood, he had been sitting on the floor in long pajama bottoms and a towel over his shoulder from the shower which was down the hall. Lulu had replaced his bandage with another earlier and then disappeared into the room to get dressed for bed. He walked into the pretty smelling room. Rikku was already under the covers of the large bed in the middle of the room. Sleeping soundly already. Yuna came up to Wakka and placed a small kiss on his jawline, she was too short to reach his cheek without having to jump. "Good night Wakka."

"Night Yuna." He smiled. He watched her climb into bed on the right side of Rikku.

Lulu was making his bed on the ground. Her hair down and falling to the small of her back. Wakka seemed amazed at how delicat her skin looked and how he night gown fell lightly on her body. . "Hey." He whispered as he went over to relive her of her bed making duties.

"This should be comfortable enough." She whispered back

"Thanks Lu." He took the pillow from her hands. "I'm right here…okay?" Lulu looked at him.

"Okay."

"Goodnight." She walked away from him climbed into the bed to the left of Rikku.

Wakka sighed contently as he made himself comfortable on the ground. The carpet wasn't as hard as Rin's so it wasn't _too_ bad.

**AN: Sorry this took so long guys but I've been doing the college thing and I really want to put a lot into this fiction. Ok so yes, things are picking up no? Review! Like I've been saying its my motivation. Let me know what you think or where you think things are going.**

**KathleenDee **


	12. Where do we begin?

**Chapter Twelve- Where do we begin?  
**

"So what do you think?" Yuna asked sitting across from Rikku and Lulu the next morning. She had gotten some sleep which was a change, but just like every morning when she awoke and found nothing there she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She was past that now, sitting in a small bakery for breakfast while Wakka went to go get their breakfast.

Lulu and Rikku exchanged a quick glance at one another. Before Lulu could get a word in Rikku spoke. "You feeling ok Yunie?" half jokingly meaning it.

"No." Yuna said honestly with a smile.

"I suppose it would look right…" Lulu nodded looking at Rikku. "Are you comfortable here?"

The question seemed a little surprised. "Oh….well, I could do without the stares, but I can't say im not used to it." An Al Bhed in the Holy City wasn't an everyday occurance. Even with Sin gone. She seemed surprised that the groups next move depended upon if she were comfortable or not. She nodded when they both looked at her for a definite answer to Yuna's proposal of staying in Bevelle a bit longer.

Up at the counter Wakka was debating on what kind of scone to get Lulu. Rikku was easy, something sweet, a doughnut. Yuna too, something on the savory side, a bagel. Lulu liked a little of both so he decided on a scone. It just so happened that this particular bakery had fifteen different flavors. He scratched the back of his head. "Uh…..ill take the ark chocolate and dried cheery one ya?" He shrugged and hoped she would like it.

Out of the corner of her eye Lulu saw Wakka coming over to the small table with his arms full. He looked a little silly trying not to spill the overfilled cups of tea in his hands. "Before you spill." She said quietly and took two cups out of his hands. He nodded a thanks and placed the other two cups of tea for Yuna and Rikku. After giving everyone their breakfast he sat down beside Rikku and across from Lulu.

"So what are we talking about?"

"Yuna wants to stay in Bevelle for a little while." Rikku nodded.

"We haven't really put much effort into trying this vacation thing." Yuna nodded. "And I think if something happens with this New Order then Bevelle will be the first to know."

"They always are." Lulu added before taking an unsure bite of her scone.

"Dat sounds good wit me ya?"

"Yeah?" Yuna asked sounding relived that everyone had agreed with her plan. "Maybe we can do some sight seeing." She offered lamely feeling bad all of a sudden. Then only sight she really wanted to see was practically impossible.

Everyone nodded at her attempt and agreed to do that once they actually found a hotel big enough for them.

Wakka looked up from his cup and chuckled lightly. "Ay Lu you got a little…here." He picked up a napkin and leaned over wiping off the smallest bit of dark chocolate.

"Wakka really." Lulu shook her head after he finished. "I am not a child." Wakka only chuckled in response. She didn't seem mad, just slightly annoyed and a little amused.

Rikku watched the exchange with bright eyes, and Yuna with a soft smile.

They finished their breakfast quietly and headed toward a more central part of Bevelle in order to find a hotel to stay in for the next week or so.

"How 'bout this one?" Wakka pointed with his chin toward building, his hands were too full with the girls luggage to do otherwise.

"Yes, it looks….promising."

They entered the small foyer and all felt a sense of rest. This would defiantly be the place for them. Wakka closed his eyes for a second thinking of the huge comfy bed he was going to be able to sleep in. The sound of soft clicking on the marble floor and the light chiming of Lulu's hair ornaments getting further told him that he was falling behind.

"Yes, we have a wing avaible, how many rooms, M'lady?"

"Four." Yuna answered.

"Right this way."

While everyone was settling in Wakka wondered over to Lulu's room and knocked on the door. "Lu?"

"What?" She asked when she answered the door.

"I, just wanted to see if you were all moved in …" He suddenly felt nervous. _This again?_

Lulu gave him a questioning look, maybe she shouldn't have been so short with him, but yet again he interrupted her thoughts…but still. Watching him squirm in the doorway made her feel bad. She walked away from the door signaling that he could come in.

Wakka followed noticing the state of the room. Lulu had some of her clothes folded on the bed and her suitcase opened. His eyebrows rose at the articles of clothing in the suitcase. There sat very thin lacy black underwear. Wakka cleared his throat trying to pull his mind back.

Lulu looked at him as he darted his vision back to her. "Are you ok?" She asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

Wakka nodded "Yea…"

Lulu gave him another odd look before picking up a pile of folded clothes and placing them neatly in the drawer.

"You're supposed to fold em' first?" Wakka asked jokingly.

"I know, what a concept." Lulu said sarcastically. Wakka took a seat on the edge of the bed. She continued folding her clothing in silence.

"Y'know you got a lot of clothes Lu…." Wakka said trying to fill the air.

Lulu only nodded.

Wakka nodded to himself and looked around avoiding Lulu's suitcase.

"What are the girls doing?" Lulu finally asked. She noticed that Wakka hadn't noticed she finished her clothes and now was sitting beside him with some space in between. He jumped a little. _What is he thinking…._

"I…I dunno."

Lulu nodded and got up leaving Wakka in the room. Wakka sighed and got up to follow her into the main area where a few sofas sat. Rikku was laying on her back talking to Yuna who was across the room looking at catalogs for the area.

"Yea but Yunie, that's lame." The youngest guardian huffed.

Yuna's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Everything she suggested was apparently "lame". "Well what do you suggest Rikku?"

Rikku sighed dramatically.

"Blitz?" Wakka suggested hopefully. Everyone just looked at him. He scratched the back of his head with a small laugh. "Damn…"

"We never played with you before Wakka." Lulu said with a small smirk.

"Someone did before they grew up and got all grumpy." Wakka retorted playfully.

"Children!" Rikku said jumping up off the sofa to face the two. Satisfied that she got the two to stop bickering she turned to Yuna "How about we go to eat?"

"Rikku we just had breakfast." Yuna said shaking her head lightly.

"Oh…" Rikku shrugged and shifted her weight on the balls of her feet. "Well…" she plopped herself back down on the sofa. "I think we forgot how to have fun…" She waved a hand in the air dramatically. "We should watch the spherecast or something."

"The news?" Wakka asked incredulously, they couldn't be _that_ bored. Rikku yawned, weather it was fake or real was open to interpretation.

"You two are impossible." Lulu mumbled; beginning to get annoyed with them already. They had only been sitting for about five minutes.

"Lulu's right, let's just watch this ok?" Yuna asked the two. "Maybe they will mention the fiends."

"You really tink so?" Wakka asked.

"What are you implying?" Lulu asked.

Wakka sat up in his seat from his slouching position. "I mean, it's all control right? Even if dey know somethin' they not gonna tell all of Spira…"

"He has a point." Yuna nodded sitting back in her chair.

"For once—hey!" Rikku was being whacked with a throw pillow by Wakka.

"Where could we go though, to hear the inside yet… be on the outside?" Yuna asked slightly confusing herself.

"The forums." Lulu concluded.

It had seemed like a very good idea at the time, yet now as Lulu silently threaten to decapitate yet another person lingering around Yuna a little too long, she found herself abnormally tired.

"You ok?" Wakka asked quietly.

"Fine." She answered shortly, feeling a little bad how it sounded. She just couldn't think about Wakka right now. Lulu noticed how Wakka backed off but kept an on her the entire time.

"High Summoner Yuna, how long will you be staying?" A teenage boy asked with a smile. He was holding his little sisters hand and a bag of groceries in the other. His bright blue eyes reminded Yuna of _him_ so much that forming a sentence was almost impossible.

"I uh, we are not certain." The boy nodded and bowed then left. Yuna turned to Lulu.

"Had enough?" The mage questioned noticing the slight change in her posture. The crow around them continued to chat amongst themselves and tried getting Yuna's attention. Yuna only nodded then turned to address the crowd.

"I am sorry, we must leave now, thank you." Just then a woman in the crowd called to Yuna.

"What will happen to our loved ones who have been sent away?" The woman stepped forward, a series of "yeahs" followed after.

"Where have they been sent?" Yuna asked.

"My husband is a soldier in the guard. They were sent yesterday."

"Where?" Lulu asked stepping forward slowly.

"Djose"

"Djose…" Lulu repeated to herself aloud. She never really liked the city rich in culture dating back 1,000 years. Next to Zanarkand and Bevelle it was the oldest city in Spira.

"Kilika?"

Lulu looked up from her seat on her bed to reveal Wakka leaning against the door frame a small smile on his face clad in his pajama bottoms. She hadn't heard him come in and she wondered what she was thinking on so hard to not notice him before.

"Wakka." She greeted, she gave him a look that said "even if I don't sound it, I'm glad you are here." The look disappeared quickly as she lowered her vision to his exposed chest where the large scar from sin still lay. She looked away. "What do you want?" She asked in a tired tone. Her hand absent mindedly traced her hand along her sleeved arm where the extension to Wakka's scar lay.

Wakka's smile dropped when she turned away. He looked down at his bare chest and sighed, "I came to say g'night, den you were just sittin' there chanting to yourself….thought you were practice magic or something." Wakka chuckled but stopped when Lulu said nothing. He frowned and walked over to her leaning down and placing a hand on her shoulder before placing a gentle kiss on her exposed cheek.

This surprised Lulu and little, she turned to look up at him as he was pulling away and only saw kindness and worry in his eyes. She rested a hand on his fuzzy jaw line. "Good night." She said quietly before slipping her hand away from his face.

Wakka offered her a light smile and left without another word. As he closed the door behind him he released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and floated to his own room.

Sometime during the night Lulu turned in her sleep only to wake up to cold feet touching her own. She nearly jumped out of her skin and was quick to hold a fire spell on her fingertips. She lowered the flame when bright green eyes stared up at her, glossy with tears.

"Rikku?"

**AN: Heeey guuuys :) ok so im so so so so so so so so sorry, I hope so of you are still out there reading this fic. Anyway I was re-reading my reviews and just had to write more. Wonder what's wrong with Rikku? Promise the next will be back to normal length. Anyway review, they make my day…and the next chapter for that matter lol.**

**KathleenDee **


	13. Needing You

**Chapter Thirteen – Needing You **

Her blonde hair stuck to the side of her damp face and her eyes were nearly glowing in the dim light of Lulu's room. She sat there, shell shocked.

"Rikku…" Lulu asked for the tenth time since she found the girl in her bed beside her.

"We can't go to Djose." She finally whispered afraid of her own voice.

"What happened to you?"

She only shook her head. "We can't go."

"We—"

"Yuna is going to want to go… we can't go."

"Yuna?" Lulu questioned taking a closer look at the girl. Ever since she met her long lost cousin she never called her by her actual name.

Rikku nodded. "We can't go."

"Why? Do you know something? Did you have a night terror?"

"Listen…"

Lulu fell quiet to try and listen to what Rikku was talking about. "I hear nothing."

"Listen."

All of a sudden a door was being slammed shut. Lulu got up and made her way into the hall just in time to see Wakka yawning and heading down the hall toward his room. Lulu gave him a questioning look…more like a questioning glare.

"Had to go to the bathroom ya?" He explained in a whisper with a sorry expression on his face. Had he really been that loud to wake her up?

Lulu shook her head and re-entered her room only to see Rikku face planted in her pillow fast asleep. She furrowed her brow in confusion at the youngest guardian's insistent warning. What was in Djose?

"Lulu?" Yuna questioned that morning at breakfast.

Lulu snapped her eyes open. "Yuna, what is it?"

Yuna offered the mage a small smile and leaned forward. "Did you get much sleep? You seem to be nodding off…. A lot."

Lulu returned the small smile. "I'm not as young as I used to be, Yuna." The truth was that she got no sleep at all after the whole Rikku incident. She ended up sitting beside the hotel pool staring at the glowing water in deep thought. There were just so many things to think about, so many feelings to put in order and so many questions to be answered.

"You've always said that."

"I know." Lulu smiled a little wider just for Yuna. Smiles these days were so rare to have or share.

"Ladies." Wakka greeted as he made his way toward the table.

"Good morning Wakka." Yuna greeted. "How is your leg doing?" she added noticing hius slight limp.

Wakka nodded. "It's feelin' a lot better, but still kinda hurts."

"Aw big bad bwitzer still in pwain?" Rikku came behind a sitting Wakka and pinched his cheek before pressing a sloppy kiss on it. Wakka used his hand to wipe his face in mock disgust and just like the two began to fight each other. Wakka pulled Rikku into his lap and began tickling her hysterically.

"cdub! cdub!"

Yuna only laughed, while Lulu wore a grin but couldn't help but notice things about the two. They had always gotten along great after Wakka got over the whole Al Bhed thing, but sometimes, like now, she wondered. She wasn't being jealous; she didn't even know what put that word in her head. _Jealous of what? What?_ Lulu shook her head and lifted took a sip of her tea.

Wakka finally released Rikku and literally pushed her out of his lap when he saw Lulu shake her head at something.

"What the!" Rikku asked once on the carpeted floor. She glanced up at Wakka.

"Sorry ya. " He smiled.

Rikku only shook her head with a small laugh and took a seat beside Lulu. She leaned closer to Lulu and whispered something that made Lulu almost spit up her tea, she glared at the younger girl. "Someone seems better." She commented gaining her composure and raising an eyebrow.

Rikku cocked her head slightly. "Huh?"

"You don't remember anything hm?" Lulu asked feeling her suspicions were right.

"Anything about what?"

"Never mind."

Talk that night over dinner was heavy. Everyone seemed to ask the questions that neither could answer. They had to recap on what was going on but every time the lines were drawn, a blurred picture was made. The weight of what they were actually doing started to show itself.

"I miss Khimari." Rikku mumbled to herself.

"Heh, yea me too ya?" Wakka said after taking a sip of water. He looked across the table at Yuna, she had been quiet all dinner despite the conversation. Her conviction that morning faded with the sun. "Yuna?' Wakka asked gently when he noticed her lowered gaze and her sharp intake of breath. Yuna looked up and Wakka almost was shocked into a heart attack at the sudden glare on Yuna's always soft features, but just like that it was gone and her usual guise was in place.

"I…I'm sorry." She then got up and left the table.

Lulu gave Wakka a look. He threw his arms in the air. "What did I do?"

Lulu got up to follow Yuna. "Couldn't you tell?" She asked before leaving.

"She was in one of her moods." Rikku pointed out. How had everyone known not to interrupt her thoughts but him? Wakka got up off the table and went to apologize when he noticed Lulu hadn't entered the Summoners room yet. She was standing there with a hand flat against the door in hesitation. She looked up when she saw Wakka approaching her.

"Hey…"

Lulu looked away from him. Not wanting to show him her face. Stifled cries were heard from inside the room before them. And in that moment the two Guardians felt like they were children again, and standing outside of Yuna's room in the temple hearing her mourn her fathers death.

Lulu wasn't sure what brought upon that thought but when it came she couldn't shake it. Her stomach turned and her mind willed her to hold in the tears she wanted to shed for Yuna, for them all. Because you see it would always be something, and even thought they had defeated Sin, it had defeated them long before.

Wakka watched and listened as both his girls broke down. Lulu shook her head and turned to leave. It was just too much and she wasn't as strong as she used to be. Wakka grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Let go." She breathed out; quiet because she didn't want to alarm Yuna of their presence, at least that's what she wanted to believe.

"Lu…" Wakka shook his head to try and get the right sentence in place. He searched her eyes, needing her to need him.

"I said to let go." She said again.

"No." Wakka said pulling her closer. What he saw scared him, and he knew that Lulu was petrified. He almost had her in his arms completely when she pushed away and looked at him.

"You see, I…we, Yuna comes first, and this….this shows that you can't do that Wakka, this shows me." She pulled her hand away from her and turned her back on him in time for the tears to start their silent decent.

Wakka stared at her leave. Yuna's sobs a silent reminder of why he had followed Lulu he first place. And as he held the young broken hearted summoner in his arms, tears falling everywhere, he couldn't help think of the mage, alone, that needed him just the same.

After making sure Yuna and Rikku were fast asleep Wakka silently made his way towards Lulu's room. He had to try and make this… whatever "this" was, right. He had seen it in her; the fight within that kept him away from her and vise versa. More than anything he wanted to know why, why all this push and pulling. Why all of a sudden it was so hard for her to let him in. On the pilgrimage she had no time for such matters, and now, Wakka assumed the same thing was bothering her. And then there it was, the thing that stopped him in his tracks to her room. His brother.

The same question flowed through him like a tidal wave. Why was he doing this? She had said it herself, he and was starting to believe no man was taking his brothers place. She said she was over it, but was she really? Or maybe it was Wakka who wasn't over it. How easy it was for her to open up to Chappu and not him. With a frustrated noise Wakka turned back to his room.

Why was the need so great? Why had she let him only to push him away? Why was him being driven by emotion such a bad thing? Why?

Wakka could feel himself ready to explode, and just like that he was left to his own tears with no one to hold him either.

It was the first time he cried since Chappu's death. A small pit of anger for the mage began to grow in him. He couldn't figure out who was worth his tears more.

The next couple of days were like the last, everyone seemed to be in a "mood." They managed to keep the façade up in Bevell yet everyone was wondering how long it would last. The party had split up somewhat most days. Lulu would leave early morning not really saying where she had gone to, Rikku and Yuna would sometimes leave too, but didn't go anywhere too dangerous without Wakka and Lulu. And Wakka trained. It was all he could really do to keep his mind off of everything. It was all they could really do to keep their minds off of anything.

Wakka was thrown on the floor and pulled himself up quickly and began to fight the retired Bevellian guard who had taken a liking to sparring with him. Today they were using spares, Wakka tightened his grip around Khimaris old weapon and took one swing knocking the guard off his feet and proceeding to hit him with the weapon. The guard managed to get up and slugged Wakka on the side of the face with the butt of his weapon busting his lip in the process. With the taste of blood Wakka submitted fatal blow to the stomach and the match was over. Wakka helped the guard up from the outer circle.

"Heh, sorry." Wakka apologized.

"You should have been a warrior…crusader or something."

Wakka shook his head wiping his chin from the bloody lip he had. "Nah….my brotha was one..but uh, he died."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Wakka waved it off. "So what do you do?"

Wakka had yet to tell him about his Guardianship. Even though Yuna was world renounced very few people paid much attention to her guardians. He wasn't complaining though. Wakka shrugged. "I was a guardian." The man's bushy brows rose with realization suddenly out of nowhere four men holding spears entered the dojo.

"Look's like we found more than we bargained for boys." A tall man with blazingly clear gray eyes smiled. "Not only one of our blessed Lady Yunas', but the Maeser that fell short, Seg. Renn."

Wakka glanced at the man he had fought with for a week now. An old Maester of Yevon, but how? He didn't have time to think more on at as a spear hit the back of his neck and blackness surrounded him.

He hoped the hood of his sweatshirt would hide his beaten face. Wakka slowly and painfully made his way into the main living room of their wing. Rikku was not facing him but as soon as she did she let out a yelp of surprise. "Geez Wakka why are you wearing a hood, you look scary…say, what happened to you?" She asked loudly and soon Yuna and Lulu came into his blurred view.

"I'm fine."

"Holy machina.. Yunie."

"Wakka what happened to you?" Yuna asked trying to stop him by grabbing his arm. She noticed this detachment in him but never thought anything of it until now. "Hey…"

"I said I was fine…I'm fine ya" He made it to his room before anyone else could get a word in. A few moments later a knock was heard and then Lulu entered the room. This would be the first time they talked alone, since that night in front of Yuna's room.

Lulu was surprised at the darkness of the usually bright room. She waited to get adjusted to the light then noticed Wakka was sitting on the bed, his hood still in place. She stepped closer to the bed, looking down at him. Nervous emotions running through her, the tension of the past few days slowly getting out of their way.

Wakka looked up at her and Lulu felt her blood run a little cold readying a spell for whatever caused the detached look in his usually warm eyes. They were a light almost hazel brown that she had never seen before in him. She slowly raised her arm to remove the hood from his head revealing the black eye, and split lip along with a large scratch on his left cheek. Her cool hands cradling his face calmed Wakka down so much that his eyes were closing slightly with sleep behind them. Lulu's heart beat was quickening with every stroke of her hands on his face. Her hands would slide slowly down his temples down to his cheek and jaw, letting her fingers trace his closed eyes and nose along the way. She almost became fixated on this one fluid motion, her body reacting in a way that scared her.

Wakka could feel himself wanting more of her. He reached one hand up and lightly held her wrist. Lulu got out of his grip and rested that hand on his chest. She looked at him wanting answers but amazed at how still and calm he had become. It was then that she realized she had missed him these past days.

"What happened?" She asked quietly.

Wakka opened his eyes. "…" He shook his head lightly not knowing where to begin. He wanted to say that he missed her, but she hadn't gone anywhere and he knew that's not what she was talking about or wanted to hear. He looked back at her when he felt the bed move. Lulu was sitting across from him giving him an encouraging look. Wakka couldn't help but know things were going to be ok, he reached a hand out and Lulu held his as he began to talk about what happened in the dojo.

"_What the hell was that!" Wakka asked picking himself off the ground, even though every cell in his body told him to stay down. He coughed a little and the blood trickled down his chin. "Hey!"_

_The other man on the ground was breathing slowly. Wakka made his way on his knees over to him. _

"_Are you ok?" Wakka asked checking his vitals then pulled out his last potion and tilted the other mans neck to feed it to him. Once he got the last bit down Seg. Renn began to cough with life and sit up. "Why'd they jump us?" Wakka asked sounding more and more confused as time progressed. _

_Renn looked to Wakka with concern then figured since Wakka was High Summoners Yuna's Guardian he had a right to know what was going on. He wiped his mouth from the saliva and blood. 'Something is going terribly wrong with Spira."_

"_Wha…"_

"_Listen to me, I am only telling you for High Summoner Yuna's good. Someone was running experiments, on the pyrfly… apparently brining back those who the fly possessed. It started for good, to bring back lost ones, great leaders, Yunalesca." Wakka snorted lightly at that one. Renn continued, "The experiments have been going on for years now. Before you all came along and defeated Sin I was left in charge to keep everything under wraps with promises of a Maester title if everything went according to plan. But with you all showing Spira who the Maesters really were I wanted no part in their plots to become the living once again." Renn coughed a little and sighed. "So I quit, thinking it was the best idea, they let me leave, yet promised I would show interest in bringing back the dead. I didn't get it but…" He looked back to Wakka before looking away. "They had my entire family murdered as one of their last duties as Maesters. The order was given right before Lady Yuna's trail of treason." He laughed slightly. "I remember the excitement in the Temple that day. Lady Yuna was coming, it didn't matter if she were a criminal, everyone loved her," _

"_Dey still do." Wakka nodded. _

"_I know." Renn smiled slightly. "I'm sure you know something of the fiends?"_

_Wakka hesitated before nodding. "We were attacked several times."_

"_Instead of finding new pyrflies…of people who had recently died, those geniuses brought back old ones, from fiends in the area."_

"_Tha area….Bikanel?"_

"_How'd you know?" Renn looked at him curiously. _

"_Zoos got no business over Besaid."_

"_That is just one of the sites." Renn began getting up. "They jumped me because I still refuse to help them. They can't kill me…"_

"_Why?"_

"_I got very depressed without my children around Wakka, my wife, I couldn't take it." He looked away slightly ashamed. "But I am not undead…not yet," He looked back to Wakka._

"_This new order in Djose is for a very large experiment gone wrong there; sin spawn was brought back…now the ones responsible have shown up missing. He shook his head again. "It's one big mess."_

"_What could someone do…to stop it?"_

"_Don't get any ideas…do you have a family Wakka?"_

_Wakka thought on it and smiled a little. "Yeah…"_

"_You will loose them if you chase this trust me. You'll loose everything, there is just too much surrounding this."_

"_What about the fayth?"_

"_Pssh you still believe in that?" He shook his head a little. He started limping toward the exit. "Heh maybe…who knows anymore?" Something told Wakka that was the last time he would be seeing Seg Renn. _

"I need to tell you something." Lulu looked at him, their hands still interlaced. "The other night, when I saw you in the hall. I found Rikku sleeping beside me; she looked like a thunder storm was raging under her bed or something. But… it wasn't her. It was but it wasn't. She kept warning me to stay away from Djose."

"You think it was the fayth?"

"There is no other explanation. I have been researching this and, as the fayth grow weak they can't appear to us in their usual forms, Aeosn, children."

"So da Aeons being sent is more like da fayth growing weak?" Lulu nodded. "How do you figure?"

"I'm not sure if I am even right, Wakka. It was an assumption."

The confusion was evident on Wakka's face. "What about Tidus? Not being in da Far Plane?"

"I'm not sure."

"We gotta tell Yuna."

"I know."

" She's gonna wanna kick down Djoses door too ya?" Wakka asked lighting massaging her hand with the pad of his thumb.

"I know."

**AN: Ha! Now how is that for an update? I really hope you all enjoyed reading it. Please review with feedback.**

**KathleenDee **


	14. Steady Steps

**Chapter Fourteen – Steady Steps **

"I should get Yuna to look at you." Lulu said as she rose from her sitting position on the bed. They had fallen silent, Wakka lightly caressing her hands and Lulu trying not to look like she enjoyed it.

"Oh okay." He nodded.

After Yuna came in to check up on him, Rikku in to tease him, Lulu came into the room again. It had gotten dark quick and the cold air of the night was swooping in casting chocobo feathers on her bare shoulders. Winter in Bevell. Wakka only smiled when she entered. He had been currently contemplating if he should go and say goodnight or if he should wait and see if she would.

Lulu wasn't sure, period. She didn't know how she felt exactly for the blitzer, and the last couple of days without his presence annoyed her slightly. But she was stubborn so she wouldn't admit any of this of course. To say that she liked him sounded so childish, to say that she loved him sounded like too much, she tolerated him that was for sure, but there was that odd pleasure in doing so.

Wakka patted the bed for her to sit and once she did he reached to hold her hand. "Hey." His voice was soft.

Lulu smirked a little after looking at their hands. "You're nervous?"

Wakka chuckled but then admitted it. "A little…"

Lulu looked at him suddenly curious. He saw her everyday for the past two years, was he really still nervous around her? "Why?"

Wakka shrugged. "I dunno."

"Not a good enough answer."

"Well ok, cause I… really, um…." He sighed, was he really going to say what he was thinking? " I just don't want you mad at me is all." He shrugged. It was also true but not what he was thinking.

"Hm. I am not mad at you, I was just…going through a lot at the time and I didn't want nor did I deserve your attention." She said coolly.

"Why do you think dat?"

"I needed to be alone."

Wakka nodded feeling her get just a little tense beside him. To be honest he was surprised they were even having this discussion. Maybe she was trying after all, maybe he was expecting way too much way too soon. "Ok Lu, I…y'know next time if you just say that I will listen." Lulu nodded but said nothing. "I…I was mad…at you."

Lulu looked up from her lap where their hands were sitting. A little surprised, she wondered why she was so foolish before. She didn't like the idea of Wakka upset with her. It didn't seem right, and the more she thought about it the more she wanted to make it better. "Tell me."

"I'm not now…but I thought dat y'know since its ok for me to….try and help now…..I guess I felt like you didn't want that anymore."

"I…still do."

"Ok."

Lulu sighed; she hated feeling almost half her age. She mustered up her voice and spoke, " I'm sorry if I hurt you, Wakka. I never intend to."

Wakka a little taken aback at her apology, he nodded. "I know." Suddenly in the worst timing possible Wakka felt a slight tug at his stomach and the hair on his neck stand up. Lulu sensed his discomfort and looked at him almost sadly. "I…gotta..go." He said shamefully.

"There is nothing out there anymore."

"No…you never know….there could be now." He moved to stand up. "Yous should get more rest Lu."

Lulu stood up not liking how she was being told what to do. She examined his new mannerisms whenever this "thing" this, paranoia took over. Then took his current state of health. "I'm coming."

Wakka made a move to protest but decided against it "Ok." He soon found himself walking quietly along side her. She seemed to be thinking about something. Her moogle tucked under her arm closely, almost like a child would carry a prized teddy. Wakka only smiled a little. His little anxiety had turned into something of a walk along the cobblestone streets of Bevell. He wasn't sure, how, or even why but something was different in the air around them something calming and gentle that lead them to walk in comfortable silence beside each other.

Lulu stole a quick glance at Wakka, a very content look upon his features. She noticed the small limp in his step and slowed her pace to match his. She wondered how long the silence would last, she wondered how long until Spira would rest before chaos with this fiend ordeal would surface. She wondered how long because right at that moment she wanted nothing more than to just walk with someone who knew her well enough not to disturb the silence. Someone, who had grown on her over the years. Someone who had seen her ups and her downs someone who she could truly be herself with. Lulu lightly shook her head. She was thinking nonsense again. A soft smile graced her features.

Wakka chuckled light gaining a light glare from the mage. "Nothin'." He smiled down at her. "You look beautiful tonight Lu."

Lulu blushed lightly at his earnestness. "And you look a mess, Wakka." She made a gesture to his bandaged arm and scared face.

"Heh, I guess so huh."

"You have never fought this much." Lulu looked off wondering aloud. "It isn't you." She looked at him slightly disappointed.

Wakka nodded. "I can't go back to relying on other people to look out for you guys."

Lulu just looked at him, something happened to him when they fought Sin, he walked away a different person. Still him yet, changed somehow. She wished she could save that innocent part of him, but then maybe it was that part that got in the way of his true potential. She wasn't sure.

Wakka was surprised to feel Lulu's small hand slid into his and heard her sigh; dismissing all her thoughts of what was. Wakka held her hand back and guided her to walk closer to him. Lulu didn't pull away, just looked off into the night.

After about five minutes of silence Lulu spoke. "We must tell Rikku and Yuna tomorrow."

"Ok." Wakka agreed, Lulu could have suggested jumping off a cliff and he would have agreed the same way. He was so relaxed that he had forgotten their predicament. He wished he could just spend his days walking along side her, no expectations, no worries.

'"We should be moving along anyway." They spent a week and a few days in the holy city and already things were coming together.

"Do you tink going straight to Djose after this is a good idea?"

"No, but Yuna wants to waste time. I know this."

"Can't we try and explain to her how it will look ya?"

Lulu shook her head lightly. She didn't respond.

Wakka yawned and stopped walking abruptly. Lulu looked at him questioningly. "We should head back."

"You needed to almost trip me to say that?" Lulu asked with mock irritation.

Wakka chuckled softly. "Sorry Lu."

"It's fine." She mumbled as they made their way back toward the hotel. Lulu couldn't help but feel a mixture of giddy nerves get the best of her as they walked down the hall to her room. She wasn't sure why she was feeling this all of a sudden, he was just going to say goodnight.

The dim light of the hall made it harder to tell what he was thinking as he stopped. Wakka chuckled nervously. "Lu I wanna say goodnight."

Lulu was a little confused at his statement. "So then…?"

Wakka shrugged. "But I don't know how…" Wakka looked off, "Thanks for walkin' wit me ya?"

"Who would protect you when you found what you were looking for?" She asked as if were the most obvious thing.

"Guess I wasn't really thinkin'."

"No." she agreed with him. "But it was nice."

"Did a lot of thinkin'?"

"I did."

"Yeah me too." Wakka nodded feeling all kinds of nervous. He felt like her were a kid again trying to ask the girl in the hut across from his out. Lulu was so touch and go that he wasn't sure what she wanted ever, this just made things more complicated when he wanted to show her how he felt. Especially know a days when she seemed more perceptive to his feelings.

"Goodnight Wakka."

Wakka grabbed her hand "Hold on a minute Lu."

"What?" She asked.

Wakka hesitated briefly

"What?" she asked again gently taking a step closer to him. What had him like this?

Wakka shook his head as he felt her entered his personal bubble.

"Would you tell me, Wakka?" She asked in a concerned manner. It was then that she realized the feeling threatening to tear apart her lower gut was probably what he felt when she pushed him away like he were doing now.

Wakka sagged his shoulders when he realized she wouldn't let him leave. She also looked a little worried. "You're so special… to me." He admitted. "I just hope…you're ok… I'm ok."

Lulu raised an eyebrow in question then smiled faintly. "You're just fine, Wakka." She was sure of it, but what she wasn't sure of was if the way heart beat increased as she felt his arms wrap around her were healthy or not. She almost chocked on her own breath as his chin rested on her head. She was surrounded by warmth and safety and the feeling was so old that it was almost hard to register. Lulu hummed lightly and hugged him back. Her mind clearing as Wakka's scent filled her nostrils. He smelt familiar and Lulu didn't know it until she was pressed against his chest that that's exactly what she needed. In a world where everything and everyone that she knew was changing, she needed to feel familiar or once. Wakka massaged her back lightly then pressed his lips against her head and blushed when he felt hers on his chin. It was the kiss she always gave him and every time he swore he would faint of shear happiness.

"_Well did he say when he would return?" Young Lulu asked a Wakka. The height difference even greater at their young ages. _

_Wakka shrugged. "Nope, said he was taken off for da day." He looked down at Lulu and smiled. His brother had done well. They had just recently started dating. Then he frowned, why would Chappu just take off like that without telling Lulu? "I'm sure he'll be back soon." He added/_

_Lulu nodded in thought. "We were going to cook together, I suppose we can do it some other time. She liked Chappu a lot, but often times he would just be so caught up in him that she wondered if he remembered her at all. _

"_Hey don't look so sad ya?" Wakka reminded himself to scold Chappu later. "I can cook wit ya, y'know as a surprise when he comes back ya?" _

"_You can cook…?' Lulu raised an eyebrow at him teasingly._

"_Ay I said I could cook…with you." He chuckled. "Chappu and I, we're both hopeless." _

_Lulu smiled back and grabbed his arm leading him away. "I know." _

_Once everything was complete Lulu thanked Wakka with a kiss on the chin. It was strained which made Wakka laugh and blush lightly. "What I don't even get the cheek?" He pretended to pout._

_Lulu rolled her eyes and swatted him in the chest lightly. "Well maybe if you weren't so tall and awkward."_

"_Well maybe if you weren't so short…"_

With the memory fresh in his mind Wakka held Lulu closer, those days were long gone, and though they held their luster when brought up in thought, the now is all he needed to worry about. He looked down at Lulu and knew deep down all she needed was this. This moment to drop everything and just be taken care of for once.

Lulu wasn't sure how long they stood there, but before she knew it she was in her own bed fading to sleep wondering if what she was feeling was right or not. Right or wrong, it was there, she knew that now for a fact.

##

"Is….is she ok?" Wakka asked cautiously

Yuna glanced back at Rikku sprawled out on the floor hugging one of Lulu's moogles clad in her long baby blue chocobo bottoms and a white tank. "She'll be fine, she's just not feeling to well…"

Rikku groaned. "Do we have to leave now?"

Lulu crossed her arms she was done reasoning with girl. But then she sympathized for the poor thing. It was that time, and Rikku _always_ got cranky around that time if thee month.

"What's wrong with her?" Wakka asked quietly as he watched Lulu threatened the girl with some sort of element, lightening most likely.

"But Lulu!"

Yuna glanced at Wakka. "Um, she has… stomach pains." How exactly do you talk to your older brother about this sort of thing, you don't, that's just it.

"Oh." Wakka nodded. "Did she eat somethin' bad?"

"Rikku I'm giving you till the count of three."

Rikku turned over. "Zicd ku yrayt yht bid sa uid uv so secano."

Lulu rolled her eyes.

"She has cramps, Wakka." Yuna explained. Wakka still looked a little confused then realization hit his face. Yuna only giggled as Wakka looked back Rikku on the ground hugging the moogle for dear life, her blond hair falling in her face in a way that made the pout on her face that much cuter. Wakka frowned a little, he supposed actually knowing was better than not knowing and messing with her and then having her curse him out in al bhed….again. Out of the three Yuna seemed the most reasonable whenever it was her turn, which oddly enough seemed to be around the same time as Lulu and Rikku. Yuna just kept to herself, and that was fine. Lulu would warn him not to mess with her and he got the point right away but Rikku was just… Rikku.

Wakka looked back at Yuna "Oh." Yuna only nodded, glad he got the idea and she wouldn't have to explain further. Earlier that morning they all had a conversation on what they had found out and it seems that Yuna and Rikku had been doing their observing as well, resulting in even more questions and initial theories being tossed aside. Wakka chuckled when Lulu sat back after hearing it all and saying "Well…" A sure sign that she had no idea what to think. No matter, they all agreed that it was time to leave Bevell. Yuna seemed to be in a better mood hearing the news of the fayth still being with them, even with limited supply. Wakka admired her faith, he wondered if he could ever give himself fully again. After contacting Cid, they all began getting ready to regroup for the journey ahead of them.

"I wonder what Cid meant." Yuna wondered aloud.

"I dunno ya, he sounded funny ya?"

Yuna looked at Wakka. "Do you really think so?"

Wakka shrugged. "It's prolly noth—"

"Ow!"

Both Yuna and Wakka turned to see Rikku picking herself off the ground rubbing her arm. She looked at Lulu with slight shock and what she thought was a glare. Lulu had a very smug smile on her face. Lulu extended her arm up palm upward. Rikku placed the moogle into her hands. Lulu would put a soft spell on the little cactar and give it to Rikku at night ever since home was destroyed.

"_Where is she?"_

_Wakka shrugged "I already tried to apologize Lu." _

"_You really need to think a little harder before you say something Wak." _

"_I know I know ya? Sir Auron won't even look at me."_

_Lulu smiled a little. "She is very forgiving… unlike some people."_

"_Kickin' him while he's done ya?"_

_Wakka and Lulu shared a look resulting in them both laughing a little. "Find her, give her this." Wakka took the cactar from Lulu._

"_Hey its all soft…how'd you do dat?" Lulu shrugged over her shoulder as she walked away. _

_##_

"_Go away…." Rikku mumbled from under the covers of her bed._

"_Ok…but uh, Lulu wanted you to…have diss." Rikku peaked out from under the covers and smiled lightly then frowned up at Wakka._

"_Why did you bring it?"_

"_Givin' you diss herself would mean dat Lu would have to show type of emotion." Wakka smiled lightly and Rikku giggled._

"_Thank you, Wakka." She smiled up at him. _

"Go and get ready."

"Yes ma'am."

**AN: Aw Lulu does have a heart… You all know the drill :) **

**KathleenDee **

**Al Bhed Translations **

"**Zicd ku yrayt yht bid sa uid uv so secano." - "Just go ahead and put me out of my misery."**


End file.
